Of Princes and Princesses
by AvalonReeseFanFics
Summary: [Rated M: future mature content] Marshall Connelly lives life by one rule: Princesses don't fall for guys like him. Marshall is fine living his life wild and free with his guitar, his motorcycle and all the women he can handle. When he meets Kate, a complete princess, he's suddenly understands why his brother gave up everything for a princess [MarshallxOC]
1. Chapter 1

Of Princes and Princesses

AvalonReeseFanFics

A/N: Alright guys! This is my very first August Rush fic. It's going to be centred around Marshall and the OC he's going to fall for. You will see August and the others, but not until closer to the end, everything that's happening right now is before the events of the movie, I'm estimating about two to three years before. The chapters are going to be short-ish for the most part and I'll be posting an update every Saturday. Please leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday!

**1.**

* * *

Working in a tacky karaoke bar was not where Marshall Connelly saw himself at this stage of his life. He saw fame and fortune, women and cars abound. But that all went down the drain when his baby brother left the band to play agent. All over some princess. Pathetic. That girl wasn't worth the misery his brother had mired himself in but he wouldn't listen to his older brother and now they barely spoke.

It had been almost ten years since he had last seen or spoken to his brother. Ten years. He tried to not be bitter. He tried to pretend that he didn't care. But deep down he did. Deep down it hurt. And because of that he was always angry. Quick to snap. Quick to throw a punch.

"The girls over at booth four have requested a personal cowboy."

God he hated his job. Having theme nights was the first of it. Having to dress up to match those dreaded theme nights was the second. Having to serenade a bunch of drunk girls or play accompaniment for their terrible renditions of popular songs was the last of it.

The table he was being sent to was a bachelorette party. They were wild and slinging tiny plastic boners at one another and there was one platinum blonde in a veil who was the raunchiest of them all. He took his guitar, took his barstool and approached them. He didn't know that this wouldn't be like any other table. Not until he clapped eyes on the princess sitting close to the end.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of the raven-haired beauty. The way her green eyes sparkled. The way they seemed to stare up at him in wonder. Those pink lips kissable turned up in a small expectant smile. She was pale. Paler than snow. His own little Snow White.

They had booked him for three songs. The first was a typical country song. A Taylor Swift song from one of her old albums, not one of her pop-ier new ones. The girls all sang along and while they were all distracted Marshall found his eyes more and more on the Snow White in front of him. If he wasn't playing he might have found his hands combing through her hair. He wanted to know if it was as soft and silky as it looked.

The second song was a pop song. The most popular. Bad Day. The bride-to-be sang that one as Marshall played the guitar. She stood beside him, arm on his shoulder like he was propping her up or they were some duo act. But he needed the tips so he let it happen.

It was the third song that had them stumped. None could agree on what they wanted to sing. Until the bride-to-be said: "How about Kate sings the last song?"

Everyone at the table cheered and the Snow White with the big green eyes stared at the bride with shock on her face. Ah, so her name was Kate? The girl beside her with the flaming red hair put a hand on her arm as if to keep the girl from bolting.

"No."

The first word she had spoken that night. Sure she had sung along but the off key caterwauling of all her friends had drowned out her soft singing. Now he wasn't certain if she was singing or lip syncing.

Still that no was absolute. Everything in her body language and her tone made that abundantly clear but bride-zilla-to-be was not having it.

"Come on you party-pooper. You can't just not sing cause something bad happened to you. You gotta move on it's been twelve years," she cried.

Kate's eyes narrowed. A glare hit her face but it was her red-headed friend who hissed: "Sophie" in a warning tone.

"What? I told you not to invite her. I told you she'd ruin everything," the bride, Sophie, snarled.

Okay this was going downhill fast. "You know singing isni for everyone," Marshall said.

Almost all the girls immediately oohhed at him. "He's Irish." "That accent." "My God," Came at him from all around the table. His accent always got Wows here in San Francisco. It was one of the reasons he pulled in as many chicks as he did. The abs and the bad-boy-in-a-band persona also helped.

But it was Kate who said: "No one asked you." And that was when he realized she was British. The scourge of the UK. She really was a princess

"Hey, I'm just tryin' tae help ya out," he replied.

"I don't need help from some wanna be rock star who's working a Karaoke bar because his own music career failed to launch!" she snapped gathering her things and standing. Marshall found himself reeling, what the hell had he done to deserve that?

"Sorry to ruin your night Sophie. I hope your cheating nature doesn't ruin your marriage like it ruined all your other relationships," she snarled and then stormed away.

The bride-to-be gasped like she had been mortally wounded and then started to cry. And it was the ugly kind of cry. Kate's friend, shot everyone an apologetic look before she too got up.

"Sorry," she said to Sophie. "But you should have known better."

He watched her go. Told the ladies he'd come back for the third song when things had calmed down and then returned to the bar. He ignored everyone else who asked what Drama was going on at his table. He tried to ignore how hurtful Kate's comment was. Mainly because it was true.

It did change the facts a little. That girl wasn't a princess she was just a straight up bitch.

-AR-AR-AR-AR-

He was lying if he said Kate hadn't affected him.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. About her hurtful comment. About her eyes and lips. He wanted to hate her, but he wanted to fuck her more. He actually dreamed of her. That night. She haunted his wet dreams and then had the nerve to linger in the morning while he tried to jerk out the remnants of that dream. What had she done to him?

He went to work that night dressed as a Disco douche. He was in the same outfit John Travolta had to wear in Saturday Night Fever. His hair was slicked back, the chilly night air was nipping at his exposed chest and he had to be super careful not to spill anything on his white suit cause he couldn't afford to dry clean it again.

He was sour and grumpy before he even came in. He hated Disco Night. Not as much as he hated their Sexy Santa Christmas outfits they had to wear all December, but Disco Night was a close second.

And then Snow White walked through the door.

She wasn't as done up as the night before but she still looked lovely while he looked like a Disco Douche. What could she want? Why had she come back? For round two? Because he'd have some choice words for her if that were the case.

Her green eyes found his and his heart leapt into his throat. She was coming over. She was here for him. Why? Oh god. Why?

He tried to make himself seem busy at the bar, but she still came over to him.

"Hey," she said once she got close enough. Marshall glared up at her from the bar he had been furiously wiping clean. He had cleaned it twenty minutes ago and they had served approximately one drink. It didn't need to be cleaned he just wanted her to go away.

She took in his dark glare and lowered her eyes to his hands. "I wanted to apologize for last night," she whispered. "I was just upset and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Marshall stared at her. He had never had any customer come back and apologize for their behaviour. And while he was surprised by it he wasn't about to let her off the hook.

"Your apology is noted. Acceptance is pending," he said going back to cleaning the bar. But he caught her smile, the small one, the proud one. The one that made him want to kiss her all over again.

"Only pending huh?" she asked. "How long do apologies tend to stay in a pending status?"

"Depends on what the apology is accompanied with," he replied with a wolfish grin of his own.

"Oh? And is there something I could do to help speed it along?" she asked. There was a suggestive smirk on her face.

He was itching to say: Yes, a blow job. It was there on the tip of his tongue. But this was a princess and one couldn't talk like that to a princess if you wanted to keep them. And he may not want to keep this princess but he wanted to at least spend some time with her. Preferably in a bed.

So he said instead: "Well, you can start by leaving a very nice tip."

That earned him a laugh. A laugh that was melodic and wonderful. A laugh that had him straining at the groin to get her. If he thought it would have worked he'd've jumped over the bar and ravished her on the floor. No that was ridiculous, but he definitely would have tried to get her out into the alleyway for a good old fashioned tumble.

"Alright. I'll swing by another night and be sure to leave you an exorbitant tip," she told him.

"Well, you can try Friday night, it's our oldies night. I get to wear an afro," he told her, not sure why he did, but he did.

She laughed again. God he wanted that laugh. Wanted to be the one who made her laugh. "Oh now that I have to see," she said. "But right now I have to go to work. You keep me posted on that status of that apology now, you hear?"

Marshall smiled and waved her off. She was already forgiven.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday Rushies, so here is the second chapter, we get to see their relationship kind of move forward, it will be taking a terrible set back in this chapter. I know, what? Already? Yes already. The happy ending/make up to this particular speed bump will be next chapter, so at least it won't be too big of a wait before they get back together. Don't forget to leave and Review and I'll see you guys next Saturday. _

2.

* * *

Friday's became their thing. Kate would come in every Friday night. Usually an hour or so before closing or for the first few hours they opened for the night rush. Every week he'd be in a new wig, despite Friday's being the designated Disco Night. Every week she'd sit at the bar, order one drink and leave him a 20 dollar tip. Every week they'd talk. Every week he fell a little harder for her.

On the days she came in early, she wouldn't drink anything alcoholic. She'd have the night shift if she was coming early and she couldn't be intoxicated. If she came later, she'd stay until they closed up the bar or his shift was done and then he'd walk her to the subway.

He loved those nights the best.

He had begun to look forward to the simple act of walking side by side talking amicably like they had known each other forever. She would always have one of her hands in his pocket because she was cold and never remembered to wear mittens, the other jammed into her shallower jacket pocket. They'd switch sides when the other hand got too cold.

He knew a lot about her now. She emigrated from London England, post a pretty bad divorce between her parents. She was a nurse. She had a background in music. She loved American pop culture, especially Disney, and she loved all things sweet. He hadn't managed to broach the subject of what had set her off about being asked to sing that night and he didn't plan to. Not when he was still trying to woo her into his bed.

Princesses were finicky you know. Princess were always looking for their prince. And he was no prince.

But he was definitely cultivating some softer feelings for her. Feelings that scared him. He saw what they did to his younger brother and he didn't want to be emaciated like that.

So, to mute them, he kept fucking on the side. It was easy to pick up drunk chicks at his bar. Easy to take them into the back alley and give them a little fun before sending them on their way. He never did it on Fridays, he didn't even do it as often as he usually did prior to meeting Kate. Only when the desire for her got so hard to resist, when he'd feel it clawing up his throat, only when the feelings got a little too real, a little too tangled up in his lust for her would he find a suitable girl and take some of his frustrations out on her.

The coming Friday was Valentine's Day. And Marshall had made a fool of himself the week before. He had casually asked if she was coming in that Friday. To which she said no. And before he could ask her why he stupidly brought out the gift he had bought her. Consequently, the first gift he had bought a girl he was romantically interested in in… well… years.

A pair of mittens. To keep her hands warm.

She thanked him kindly and then she told him about the date.

His princess was going on a Valentines Date with another guy. Illogically this made him angry. Jealous. Possessive. His princess. _His_ princess. Out with someone else? Unthinkable.

But he couldn't say any of that because they weren't _actually_ dating. He hadn't even made a move yet. So he wished her luck, told her to stop by if the date was a disaster and then luckily he got pulled for a private serenade for a bunch of gay guys and Kate left to get to her early shift, so he didn't have to pretend that this revelation didn't kill him for too long.

So that Friday he was on the prowl for someone to fuck. Someone to validate his desirability. He found Sophie. The newly wedded Sophie. Two months in and ready to cheat apparently. She was all over him. It took one drink and two suggestive comments and he had her in the back alley.

His mind and his heart wasn't in it though. He couldn't stop thinking about Kate. Couldn't stop wondering if she was in some back alley with her date. Naw, his princess would want it in a bed. God how he wanted his princess in a bed. The things he wanted to do to her.

If Sophie's moans could be believed she had climax at least ten times which meant he could easily pretend to be finished. He planned to do that, but she had a hold of him.

"God baby, you're so good you've ruined me for my husband, ruined me for other men," she was crying. Marshall couldn't have cared less he wanted this to be over. He had even stopped thrusting, at this point he was just holding her up and she was riding him to her heart's content. She took a hold of his chin and made him look at her. "Have I ruined you for other women?"

"No," he answered curtly. The same kind of absolute _no_ Kate had used the night he had first met them.

For a second she was speechless, and not because the dick was too good either. Maybe he'd be lucky and she'd be so offended by his disinterest in her that she wouldn't want to end this interaction. Then the door opened. Marshall turned and saw Kate's head poke out. She spotted him and Sophie and she froze. He swore he saw pain on her face, like seeing him like this had wounded her. Hell it was wounding him.

He tried to move but Sophie screeched, clasped herself to him and then for some reason kissed him with all her might. Marshall heard the door close and that was all he needed to get himself moving.

He pushed away from her trying to fix his pants as he went. Sophie dropped to the ground swearing as he tore away from her. He got to the bar, suit and pants fixed but Kate was already gone.

His bar mate Ken shot him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I tried to tell her not to go out there," he said over the din of a group of Korean girls butchering a Queen song. Marshall just waved him off. He couldn't go after her, he didn't know where she lived, or where she was going. But he had her number, he could call her, text her, tell her what happened. But if that didn't work he'd have no other choice but to wait for her to come back in for him to explain.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

But Kate didn't come back. It was going on a month now and she hadn't returned. That was four Fridays now that he had waited to see her and she hadn't shown up. Sophie had come back intermittently during that month always angling for another tumble but Marshall hadn't been able to want another woman since the incident. It was like his mind had said this was his dick's fault so no more fun for his dick, and his dick, realizing he had fucked this up had gladly stayed limp unless Kate was on his mind or tormenting him in his dreams.

This just made him angrier. He didn't want Sophie lingering around his bar. He didn't want drunk girls throwing themselves at him because he had abs and an Irish Accent. He wanted Kate who knew that he used to play in a band with his brother, that he had a strained relationship with the same brother. Kate who knew which spots to poke to tickle him, and who always laughed at his jokes even when he wasn't funny. He wanted Kate back.

But February came and went and they were almost done March and she still hadn't come back to the bar. He had called her and texted her a bunch of times but she never answered and never returned his messages. So when the fifth Friday came and his shift ended he was livid. He had no contact with her, she hadn't come back, she hadn't answered her phone or text and he was ready to fight. He didn't care with who he just needed to fight.

He finished his shift and went walking. People were filing out of the other bars that were closing now that they were all hitting last call. He figured if he just kept walking he'd find that fight he was craving and maybe he'd feel a little better. Or at the very least the outsides would feel as bad as the insides.

He found his fight two blocks later. A big beefy guy who didn't like to share the sidewalk. Their shoulders bumped. Choice words were spewed and then they were in a tousle on the sidewalk. Marshall preferred to fight with his fists but the guy he was fighting was more of a wrestler and had grappled onto him. Trying to hold him in strange positions so he could get his big meaty fists into him.

Marshall was holding his own. He was Irish. His lot were scrappy. He spent so much time wrestling with his baby bro but they weren't actively attempting to do as much damage to each other.

The fight was over when a well-placed right hook sent him sprawling face first into a near-by lamp post. He felt his head split though it didn't hurt him yet. He turned, and decked the man behind him with all his might, the one hit clipping his jaw and sending him down. But Marshall was dizzy now, the world tipped and spun as the pain and exhaustion hit him filling him to the very brim. As the lights went out for a brief moment the pain in his head matched the pain in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Hello my wonderful Rushies. Here we are with the 3rd update, another little bit of a small one for you. Most of these chapters are on the shorter side. In this chapter the lovely couple are going to figure their stuff out and then we're gonna get a really cute chapter next. Don't forget to leave me a review and I'll see you guys next week._

3.

* * *

Kate Axton was usually pretty good at pretending she was okay. She had put on a brave face when her parents split up. She got through their nasty divorce, through uprooting her whole life to a different country, through the diagnosis of her little brother's illness and his untimely death.

She should have totally been able to weather out walking in and finding Slutty Sophie wrapped around the man Kate had just spent the month carefully cultivating. She didn't like Marshall Connelly that much. She wasn't in love with him so why did it hurt her so much to listen to that slutty bitch talk about how she was practically dating him now?

She was determined to get over it. Determined to ignore that bitch. Determined to not allow Marshall back into her life. Determined to protect her heart from him. DETERMINED.

Kate was a nurse that specialized is pediatric care. All her shifts were on the pediatric floor. Her friend Rose worked on the emergency ward with Sophie and she had much to report. And if that weren't enough, Sophie always managed to find where ever she and Rose had sequestered themselves for their breaks to talk to them about her love life. And how juggling a husband and a hot Irish barman was a lot harder than juggling a boyfriend and a hot Irish barman. Kate just wanted her to shut up. But she knew, until Sophie found a new guy, she was going to brag about Marshall until it was over between them.

So when Rose called up to the pediatric floor and asked her to come down to the emergency wing she had no reason to suspect a trick. Rose had told her a child had come in with a laceration to his forehead and she needed help calming the child down before giving him stitches. Kate was super good with children.

So, Kate got coverage so she could go down and help her out. But when she pulled back the curtain it wasn't a child sitting on that cot. It was Marshall.

Kate just stood there staring at him. Drinking him in. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until she was looking at him. Hadn't realized how hurt she was by what she had witnessed until he was right there in front of her.

Marshall was looking at her, shocked to see her, clearly. He whispered out her name as she just stood there blinking her eyes at him.

She got over her shock and donned her most professional manner. "I'm sorry, I was told a child needed assistance," she told him.

She half turned, took half a step away and Marshall lurched forward and caught a hold of the back of her scrubs. "Kate, wait, please," he said. Damn that accent of his. That stupidly attractive accent.

She glared at Rose who was coming towards them, clipboard in hand. "This is not a child," she hissed to her friend who only grinned at her.

"Well the way he's been bitching about that little cut he might as well be a child," she said. "Besides you two need to have a chat. This may be the only chance you get and I can only keep Slutty Sophie away for so long, so get to it."

And then she swept the curtains closed and left her there with Marshall. Who was leaking blood from above his left eye and probably concussed. He was clinging to her though so tightly she couldn't have gotten him to let go.

"Marshall…" she started.

"No. No. You 'ave tae hear me out," he said.

"You're hurting me," she replied and he quickly let go. She went into her pack to find the gauze she always had on hand as he began to ramble.

"I donni actually know why you're mad at me, we're not dating. I guess it's the girl I picked and the whole situation, or you're jealous and if that's the case then that's good cause it means you like me," she said as he grinned up at her. Kate kept her gaze professionally cool and that smile faded.

"She meant nothing. None of the other girls have. But you're a princess, Kate. You don't want tae get fucked in an alley. You wanna prince, who rides tae your rescue and woos you with romance and roses and I'm just an indie rock guitarist whose band couldn't take off and is now bitterly working in a karaoke bar that exploits my hotness." He was quoting her, from the night they first met. She knew part of the reason he was so upset with all she had said, was because she was partially right. "I want you. I want you so bad it hurts but I canni get you the way I usually get girls. Sophie was me just me blowing off steam so I wouldni do something stupid with you and blow my chances. It wasn't even good."

Kate had gone about cleaning up the blood. She wasn't sure why Rose hadn't. Maybe because she was too busy orchestrating this trap. All while she did, Marshall's startling blue eyes stayed on her, his hands on her hips keeping her in place.

"So let's see if I understand you," she said. "You were in the back alley with slutty Sophie because you didn't want to make a move on me?"

"It wasni the time. Why were you there anyway? You had a date that night didn't yah?" he asked.

"The date was a bust," she whispered. "You told me to come by if it was. So I did."

"That date was a bust," he echoed.

"Yes, a bust," Kate replied. Marshall's smile was contagious. She almost found herself smiling as well. "But that doesn't matter, you chose Slutty Sophie."

To be fair, she hadn't bad-mouthed her co-worker to him. He didn't know there was a major rivalry there. That Sophie chased any guy she thought was attractive, but if Kate had her eyes on him she'd pounce quicker than a cobra on a rat. He didn't know just how much she disliked Sophie.

"I didni choose anything. I didni even know you were there. If I had tae choose between you and that Sophie girl I'd choose you every single time," he said. Kate found herself watching him. He looked so earnest and sincere that she almost believed him.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Every. Time," he repeated.

Kate blushed and looked away from him. One hand was now on his shoulder as the other kept pressure on the wound. One of his hands strayed away from her waist and found her cheek, cupping it softly, making her look up to him.

"I only want you," he whispered. "I've been trying tae get a hold of you for weeks tae explain."

"Yes, and that's wonderful. Thank you for explaining but I don't know what you want," she said. "You've said repeatedly that you want me but I don't know what you want me for. Is this a fling? Are you asking me out on a date? You haven't explained that part yet."

Marshall was staring up at her, mouth slack. No response was given. He seemed startled, he seemed to have not thought this far ahead. But by his reaction, the utter fear that was on his face, she was worried that he was one of those men with commitment issues.

The doctor swung back the curtain startling them apart. Dr. Ramirez looked at the two of them with pursed lips but he didn't say much to her. "I've been told to get Mr. Connelly here out of the ER before Sophie finds him. I take it, whatever Rose dragged you down here for has been dealt with?"

Kate nodded. "He'll be calling me to confirm, right?" she said. Which got Marshall just to nod. She let him go, his grip on her waist fell away too. He'd get his stitches and go, and if she hadn't chased him away she'd probably hear from him.

On the way out she found Rose who was staring at her with an excited smirk on her face.

"You're a twat," Kate snapped which just made Rose laugh at her.

"I couldn't pass that chance up. Was I right? He wasn't interested in her, not really, she just threw herself at him?" she asked.

Kate kept her mouth shut. The quickest way to punish Rose was to not answer her questions. So Kate merely shrugged, ignored Rose's protests and went back up to her floor to do rounds.

Hopefully she'd hear from Marshall soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Hello my wonderful Rushies. So we have another short chapter here. And we're going to find out what Marshall decided. Don't forget to leave me a review, I'd love to know if you guys are enjoying the story so far and I'll see you guys next Saturday!_

4.

* * *

Marshall had a lot of time to think between Kate leaving, the doctor stitching up the laceration on his face _without anesthetic_ and having Sophie find out he was there and scream "My baby, who did this to you!" on the top of her lungs. He realized then that Sophie was a crazy ass bitch and he didn't ever want to see her again. He realized he wasn't as strong as he thought he was as his stitches had him crying. But most importantly he realized that he missed Kate and he wanted to see her right then and there. You see, Princesses needed more assurance then being told: you're the only one I want to see. But he wasn't the settling type. He didn't want to be contained. He wanted to be free.

But he wanted her more.

He wanted her presence. He wanted her to be beside him holding his hand through the pain. He wanted her to scream when she saw the blood streaming down his face and hug him tightly. He wanted to go home with her. He wanted to wake up in the morning and have her there to tend his boo-boo.

He just wanted _her._

So, when the doctor finished stitching him up he tracked down the nurse who had originally had him, who had asked him all the weird questions after he had told her his name. Questions that should have tipped him off. Questions like: Do you ever sing? Say Karaoke? Do you play guitar? Do you work at a bar? A Karaoke bar? Know a nurse named Sophie? He had figured she was a friend of Sophie's, but she had said Sophie's name like it was acid on the tongue. That should have been the clue that she was actually a friend of Kate's.

"Where's Kate?" he asked her.

She grinned at him. "Tell me why you wanna know first," she said quickly.

"I want tae talk tae her," he replied. When she just stared at him he sighed. "I want tae ask her out."

Her squeal was practically supersonic. He fought the urge to cover his ears with his hands but instead just frowned at her. "If you tell me where she is, I'll come right back down when I'm done and tell you what she said, deal?"

"Deal. She's on the third floor, the pediatric ward," she told him. Marshall thanked her and rushed off to find his princess.

He found her in the kid's play room, handing a small child with an IV in his arm a toy truck. She was talking to him about the different noises it made and asking if knew what type of truck it was. He stood in the doorway watching her until another child, a girl this time who should have been painting suddenly squealed.

"A pirate!"

Kate turned to her and then to Marshall who was slightly offended that she thought he was a pirate. He didn't think he looked anything like a pirate. Kate smiled at him though and he stopped being offended because all he could feel at that time was the butterflies in his stomach.

"That's not a pirate, that's just Marsh," she said. She had never shortened his name before, he never liked it when someone other than family shortened his name. But he found that he didn't quite mind when she did it. "You kids give me a second I'm going to see what he wants."

She joined him out in the hallway and that nervous swarm of butterflies practically flew out of his mouth.

"How's your head?" she asked him.

"It hurts," he admitted.

"Dr. Ramirez says you cried," she said with a wince.

"They couldn't freeze it, alright, and I wasni crying, my eyes watered there's a difference," he grumbled. He was starting to remember that she spoke a lot about how gossipy her hospital was.

"How did you like your visit from Sophie?" she asked.

Marshall nearly swore. Damn that Ramirez. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He must have been making some funny faces because Kate was suddenly giggling at him. "You look like you're about to have a stroke," she said. "Calm down. Ramirez didn't tell me, the lipstick smudges on your neck did."

Immediately his hand flew to his neck. He had lipstick on his neck? Fuck that slutty Sophie. Kate's red-headed friend had just seen him, why didn't she say anything before he came up here? He opened his mouth to tell her that he had been blindsided but she was still smiling at him and he knew then that she probably wasn't mad.

"Look, before she finds me again. I have a very important question tae ask ya," he said. Kate nodded him onward and he found his mouth uncharacteristically dry. "Okay, uh, would you like tae go oot with me?"

Kate tilted her head to the side. "You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, just like a date," he said returning the small smile was giving him.

"Of course I would," she said. "How about this Sunday? If you're free?"

"I am," he affirmed. He was losing his words. He had a feeling she'd say yes but the pessimist in him kept reminding him that princess like Kate didn't fall for guys like him.

Not long term anyway.

Wait. Long term? Where the hell did that come from?

"So, Sunday night," she said. "You pick us something fun to do!"

His smile almost faded. Fuck. He didn't know what kind of date a princess would want. He didn't even know if he could afford a princess date. Fuck. Fuck. He did not think this through.

"Yep, I can totally do that," he said trying to feign confidence. Kate's big beaming smile was worth the nervousness. And if he got her in bed, she was going to be worth all the stress, he knew it.

He leant in quickly, kissed her cheek and then let her get back to work. He headed back down to the ER where he knew her friend would be waiting to hear the news. Maybe he could get some date ideas out of her. Because, as God as his witness, he was going to try his damned hardest to be a fucking prince for Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Here's another chapter, it's a little short but it's super cute. Don't worry this is going to end quite nicely for our two little lovebirds. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you next week!_

5.

* * *

To say Kate was excited was a complete understatement. Sunday night could not have come any slower. She knew, from Rose, that Marshall had gone to her for date ideas. Rose wouldn't tell her what she had told him just that Kate was going to be so stoked for it.

Kate just wanted to go on a proper date with Marshall. She wanted to look presentable, not the mess she usually was after coming back from the hospital. She wanted to hold his hand for real, not that fake move she had been doing where she said her hands were cold and put them in his pocket. She wanted him to come home with her, not just walk her to her subway stop.

Kate was also slightly worried. Marshall was not a committer, she could see that. And committing to this date had seemingly jarred him. He had been distant for the last day and a half, so to not scare him further she had just sort of let him do it. He answered her questions, he said good morning and other such small talk but he didn't seem capable of anything deeper.

She was worried that she had scared him off and they hadn't even gone on their first date.

From her questions she knew that their date was fancy and he was picking her up at 7 for their reservations. So she had worn her very favourite empire-waisted black dress with the golden rose accents, had done up her hair nicely and had taken all of Rose's tips on doing her make up so she looked better. And it must have worked, because when Kate walked out of her apartment to meet him he was struck dumb by her.

Though to be fair she was pretty shocked by the state he was in too. His eye was still black, he still had a piece of white gauze taped to his forehead. But he had shaved that sexy stubble clean off of his jaw line, he had brushed and styled his hair and he was wearing a slightly loose and worn suit. He looked nothing like how he usually looked, he looked oddly uncomfortable, but he also looked sexy as fuck. She was gonna have to beat the women off of him with a stick.

"Are yah ready tae go?" he asked, his accent sending shivers up and down her spine. When she took his offered hand to get into the taxi waiting behind him he added: "You look stunnin'."

"Thank-you," she said to him, trying to smile. He seemed so different, so changed. She didn't want to say she didn't like it, it was a nice change, but it wasn't the same. She liked him the way he was too. "You look quite handsome yourself. Very dapper."

He flashed her that debonair half smirk and then lowered his eyes to where her hands were firmly clasped in her lap. She did it only because she was a fidgeter, and if she didn't hold onto her fingers they might have gone into his hair to put it back to the way it was supposed to be or traced across his impressive jaw line.

And she didn't want to scare him away just yet.

He kept smiling at her in a strange way. Like he was in pain, or like just looking at her hurt. "Are you okay?" she asked him. He nodded and smiled shakily. Gone was his confident half smirk that she knew and had come to love. But she didn't know how to get it back. She didn't understand why he was so nervous.

They cab took them into the downtown core and to a fancy restaurant. COI. The fanciest of all fancy restaurants. There was no way that Marshall would be able to afford this.

She tried to protest but he paid their cab driver and then led her into restaurant where he told them that they were the reservation under "Connelly" and then they were led to the table. Kate looked around feeling out of place, and if _she _felt out of place Marshall must have been feeling terribly out of place. Why had he taken her here? Is this what he thought she liked? What she wanted her boyfriends to do?

Still she put on a smile like she liked it because if the boy was going to go to this length to impress her she was going to act impressed.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Oh god. Why did he think he could do this? Obviously she was lovely and worth it, but oh god he felt so out of place. Like at any point the waiter was going to come up and tell him that he was clearly in the wrong place and he was going to have to leave. And this place was balls expensive. It didn't even have any regular brews. Just wine and the fancy organic shit.

The food was tiny, and disgusting, which made no sense for the price he was paying. But she kept smiling at him like he was her whole world and he'd forget to be mad or worried over it. But if she thought he'd be able to do this every Friday night she had another thing coming. He'd go broke funding this princess.

But his heart wouldn't let him give her up. Keep paying. It said with each beat. Starve for her. Keep her close.

But she wasn't going to want to stay with someone who couldn't afford her lifestyle.

Everything was going great until the bill came. The number blinded him. What the hell had made it that big? But he couldn't complain in front of her so he handed the man his card and said a silent prayer that it would go through.

And got let down.

The man's suspicious eyes made him go red. It got worse when Kate pulled out her card to pay. The shame bit into him. This was it. He had done and fucked up. Fuck getting laid she was never going to talk to him again. He was up before the receipt was handed to her, rushing out of the restaurant and into the cool night air.

He was so embarrassed. To have her pay for their first date. In a place like that because he didn't have the funds to cover it was beyond humiliating. He wasn't a man, he was failure.

"Hey!" Kate said and he nearly jumped, he hadn't heard her come out. "Its okay, Marshall. Really."

God she was so lovely. So kind. Why did he ever think a princess like her would ever fall for someone like him? Better to end this now before he got hurt.

"I canni do this anymore," he said quickly. "You're lovely but… I canni be what you want."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her lovely face scrunching up with confusion.

He gestured to the restaurant he humiliated himself in. "I'm not dat person. I hated everythin about dat place. I couldni even afford it."

"Yes, but I didn't tell you to take me there," she said to him. She had reached out and grabbed the lapels of his jacket to keep him from leaving. He was dangerously close to pacing, because he didn't want to leave but he was also so mortified he wanted to run away.

But he knew if she gave him a good excuse he'd stay.

Marshall paused. "Rose said…"

"Rose told you what _her_ idea of an ideal date was," Kate said. "Rose knows I don't like fancy things like this. Don't get me wrong, for a special occasion I'm down for something like that, but for a regular first date I would have been fine in a pub, or a bowling alley, or a karaoke bar."

He chuckled at the last suggestion. Was that true though? Was that really what his girl was like? Because if it was true she really she'd be perfect for him.

"So don't go yet," she said. "Don't give up. Why don't we go for a bit of a walk, I'll show you how I like to end a date?"

She didn't mean sex. He knew it by the way she smiled at him. His princess wouldn't sleep around on the first date, he knew it but just the innuendo in her offer was enough to get his blood pumping.

She let go of his jacket and offered him her hand. This was it. If he took that hand he was setting himself up for heart ache and pain. He looked up to her again, her beautiful green eyes and decided that Kate Axton was worth every second of pain he was due for in the future.

So he took her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: So this is it, this is the end of the date and we get to see how it ends. It is another short chapter but we're going to get into the really good stuff soon just you wait! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday_

6.

* * *

Marshall was quiet, but he continued to hold her hand as she led him down the streets of San Francisco. He was embarrassed, she got that but this wasn't that bad. So his card didn't go through, that happened to her lots of time. Well not so much anymore, but she was a nurse and a budgeting expert. He probably was not. A budgeting expert, she meant, he definitely wasn't a nurse.

The fact that he got dressed up to take her to a place like that simply because he thought that was what she wanted was a good sign. It was a good thing that it wasn't her thing otherwise she wouldn't be here with him, holding his hand.

She winced up to him as they slowed a fraction more. Stupid heels. She never should have worn them to impress him.

"Sorry," she said again and he shook his head.

"We don't gotta walk if your feet are hurtin," he said his accent sending shivers down her spine. "Oh, you're cold.

Before she could correct him he had shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "Want me tae get us a cab?" he asked.

"No, it's not much farther," she whispered. "If you don't mind walking at a snail's pace."

He smiled that roguish grin again and she nearly melted. God he was blindingly handsome. Why did she think she'd ever be good enough for him? He'd take one look at a super model like Slutty Sophie and that would be it for them.

They continued to walk until the hit the water and then she was leading him to the closest bench. The water crashed against the surf in a manner that she found the most relaxing and when she looked up the stars twinkled above them as if they were all taking pictures of this one moment.

"I love it here," she whispered. "The water, the stars, and if it gets cool enough, the mist."

Marshall sat beside her, no longer ramrod straight but relaxed, an arm draped loosely over her shoulders much like his jacket. He emanated heat, the chill of the night air not affecting him at all. Despite her reservations, despite knowing better she leant into him, seeking his warmth, her head finding that soft spot against his collarbone.

She felt Marshall turn to her. She heard and felt him inhale sharply as if the move had startled him and she slowly sat up. "Sorry," she mumbled again.

"No, no, it's alright," he answered, using that arm he had around her shoulders to press her back into that spot she had found. Once she was settled he rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"You're right. This place, it's beautiful," he whispered after a few beats of silence. He cleared his throat and added: "And I'm sorry I embarrassed yah at the restaurant."

"Oh that's okay, it happens to everyone," she waved off. She meant it too, and she hoped he got that but a quick shake of his head told her that he hadn't.

"You shouldni have been stuck with dat, I'll get you some cash the next time you come in tae the bar," he said and then froze. "Uh… you know… If you want tae, that is."

Kate found herself grinning. He thought she wouldn't want to see him again after that card issue? She was torn between thinking that it was cute that he was worried he had blown his chances with something so trivial and thinking that he really did think very little of her. Well, he did barely know her, it was time to prove him wrong.

"Of course I'll come in," she answered, and didn't miss his shaky release of air, his sigh of relief. "You know if you'd like me to. Don't want you to get sick of me."

Marshall pulled his cheek away from her head, she felt him looking at her so she looked up. There was something in those beautiful blue eyes that sucked the air right out of her lungs. This look of absolute wonder twinkling there, like the stars up above them, except the thing that put that look there was her. No one had ever looked at her like that. No one. Not ever.

"I could never get sick of you," he said and she blinked her eyes. It wasn't true though. If they stayed together, he'd learn about the cracks and the scars and the darkness that followed her around. She wouldn't be this glossy glitzy, perfect thing in his eyes anymore.

But she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward, slightly worried that he'd shy away, but deep in her heart she knew. He wanted this as badly as she did.

He met her half way, his lips soft against hers. But soft and tender kisses lasted all of three seconds. Sparks erupted under her skin, fireworks danced behind her eyes, her heart raced, the butterflies in her stomach swirled into a hurricane. His hands came to frame her face, her hands gripped his shirt so tightly she was sure she was wrinkling it. Their kisses deepened, their tongues played, he groaned against her lips, drinking her in like she was the last sip of water in the desert.

It was everything the romance novels boasted about. And she wanted more. So despite her reservations. Despite being certain they were doomed, and Kate's rule about never sleeping with a man on their first date, Kate took Marshall Connelly home with her that night.

And it was more than perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Here's the happy little conclusion to their cute little date. It's another short little chapter, but it will end quite nicely. There will be more drama, better drama, so I hope you guys are excited for the next parts. Don't forget to review and I'll see you guys next Saturday!_

7.

* * *

When Marshall woke up the light was streaming into the room and the bed was empty. He was not in his own bed, he knew that, just like he knew he should have a bedmate with him. But Kate wasn't there.

Immediately his mind went to worst case scenarios.

The sex had been phenomenal for him but not for her. She really _did_ care about that card mishap at the restaurant. She had gotten her fling with the bad boy and now she was done with him.

Then the door to her comfortable room opened up and Kate, wearing his dress shirt like it was a dress, came in with two cups of coffee. All the worry flooded out of him. She wasn't already tired of him, she had just gone to get them breakfast.

"Hey," she said warmly and his body pulsed with a sudden need for her. His stomach churned in anticipation. He was dying for another taste of her. Loving the look of her in his shirt. He'd give her all his shirts so long as she always wore just that shirt while around him.

"I took a guess, I hope I'm right," she said as she offered him a mug. "Black, two sugars."

Marshall smiled and took a sip to appease her. "Yeah, right on the money." She sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. The proximity was enough to set him on fire. That black hair, all tousled and wild, the way her pink lips looked plump from his kisses, the echoes of their love-making that swirled around him. He was almost desperate for another round, but to be honest, he was surprised he got this far so quickly. He wasn't about to press for more when he was sure getting even that much had been a fluke.

"Do you have work today?" he asked her.

"Not until the evening," she answered. "I'm on night shifts this week. What about you?"

"I work Wednesday night," he said with a shrug. He waited a brief second, took another sip of his coffee and then asked: "Would you… would you maybe… like tae, I unno, go for brunch?"

"Today?" she asked.

Marshall avoided her eyes as he said: "Today, tomorrow, both, whatever you're up to."

"Well, how about I make breakfast today and if you'd like we can go to brunch tomorrow," she answered. "You know… if you don't get sick of me."

It was the second time she had said something like that to him. He already knew he wouldn't get sick of her. He couldn't. She was wonderful and amazing and perfect in every way. No, Kate would get sick of him, not the other way around. But he needed to see her again, he didn't even want to leave right now. He wanted to spend all day with her, there in her bed.

And if she let him that was exactly what he'd do.

But first he had to show her just how wrong she was about him getting sick of her. He dropped his mug of coffee to the bedside table, took hers from her and put it beside his own. He then sat up fully, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. His lips blazed a trail up her jawline, despite shaving last night, her string of giggles told him that his stubble had already grown in. He might shave more often if his stubble was going to make those noises come out of her.

Her fingers clung to his bare shoulders, her nails biting into his skin, but he didn't care.

"I'll never get sick of seeing you," he said against her skin. "You might get sick of seein' my ugly mug though."

Kate laughed, the sound melodious and wonderful. Her fingers traced his jawline, her thumbs brushing against his lower lip. His body was taunt and aware of every inch of her. It was just the barest hint of a touch, a mere whisper and she was driving him wild. If he didn't get himself inside her soon, he'd explode.

"You under estimate your rugged good looks," she whispered before lowering her lips to his.

It took all his willpower not to moan into the motion. Kisses shouldn't weaken him the way hers did, but she was like crack cocaine. She brought him nothing but fire and desire, left him craving more, left him itching and twitching for a second taste. And if this was what he was like in the beginning it was only going to get worse from there on in.

He pulled her down to the bed, and then rolled himself half on top of her. He stopped kissing her long enough to say: "I like you a lot, Kate,"

Giggling must have been what she did when she was nervous or giddy, because it erupted out of her. Either was it was cute and he wanted her to do it… like… all the time. "I like you too."

"Okay, that's good. Because… I'd like… well… I'd like tae continue to date you," he whispered. He waited for smile to slide off her lips, but it stayed there. "Like, on an official level."

"Really?" she said to him as if she couldn't believe that he was asking. To be fair he was shocked he was asking too. He was setting himself up for failure but he didn't care. He figured, he'd cherish the time he had with her for as long as he lived… you know if he lived after she left him. That was still up in the air.

"Well… yeah… you know… If you'd like tae," he said.

Her arms wrapped around him. "Of course I'd like to," she said to him and then pulled him back to her.

Marshall got both things he wanted in that moment. He got the girl. And he got to be inside her too


	8. Chapter 8

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Hello My wonderful readers. I hope everyone's doing okay during the COVID-19 panic. I'm not going to lie I'm liking the break I'm getting cause now I get to write more. How are you guys spending your quarantine break? Don't forget to leave me a review, we have more drama coming up that I'm excited to share, and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

8.

* * *

Marshall kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Three months he had been dating Kate. To him she was his girlfriend, in everything but the name. And she was fishing for that title, getting more and more blatant about it too. But he was terrified of telling her that, of asking her to be his. Not when he was certain, absolutely 100% certain that she was going to leave him sooner or later.

He told himself it was self-preservation. That he was keeping her from getting too close, so he wouldn't lose his heart and essentially die when she left him. But she already had his heart. Loosing her would kill him. At this point, he was just trying to avoid the inevitable.

But with each morning he woke up cocooned in the many blankets of her bed, or with her clinging to him in his bed as she was freezing and he had only a single blanket, and she hadn't left him his heart would soar. They had minor spats, and each argument led him to believe that she would break up with him. But she never did.

Instead she surprised him with her compliments and confessions. Like how she loved listening to him play guitar. How she loved his hair and the six-o'clock scruff on his chin. She loved his ripped jeans and wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties and one of his band tees.

And she was considerate. She went to bars to watch soccer games with him, she let him complain about work, and put an active effort into making sure he always felt wanted and loved.

In return he told her how much he loved the feel of her skin under his palm, and he way her eyes shined in the night light. He told her how much horny he got when he found her walking around his apartment in nothing but his band tee and a pair of panties, though he loved her in anything she put it.

In return he listened to all of her war stories and held her when she got emotional over the state of her patients who were all too young to be sick. In return they went book shopping, and candle shopping, and clothes shopping and regular shopping and didn't once complain. He even took her to ballets and stayed fully awake and interested.

They went for brunch. She'd make him meals for work, and was always ready to give him a beer when he got back from work. Just like he learned how to make tea just the way she liked it, and was sure to always have a warm mug waiting for her when she got home from whichever shift she had been on. All depending on who got home first.

They had exchanged keys in the first month so that she could let herself into his loft like apartment and he could let himself into hers. They had barely spent a night away from each other since their first date. Yes, both of them worked nights mainly, but they always met at one of their apartments and slept the day away together.

Kate was a hit with his friends, though he had purposely kept her from his old bandmates. They had been begging him to bring her to one of their monthly for-old-time's-sake-jam-sessions, and once there was one where she didn't have to work, and he convince them to keep their mouths shut about his past, she would be coming. Her friends loved him too, except for Slutty Sophie who had been furious at the turn of events. Most importantly, Rose, her best friend and roommate, adored him. This was a good thing, because if she hadn't it would have made things awkward given the amount of time he spent in the apartment the two girls shared.

Everything was going well. Almost too well. He'd dare say it was perfect. Except this couldn't last. He knew it. He feared it. And it was haunting him. With every minor spat, with every sentence that started with: _I've been thinking_ he would think: _This is it. She's going to leave you_.

But it wasn't the night he came home hammered, covered in glitter and lipstick prints he couldn't remember getting that almost ended them. It wasn't even the night Slutty Sophie threw herself over the bar to get at him and Kate witnessed a very sloppy and drunk kiss that was forced on him. No it was the afternoon he had gone into her closet to look for inspiration for future gifts that almost ended them.

It started with him finding a box. Just a simple shoe box with a masking tape label that simply read: "Kevin." On the outside it looked like nothing, but it was anything but.

The box was filled with trinkets and notes and pictures. It was had one old VHS cassette tape, the small kind that video cameras used to record on. But it was the smile on her face in those pictures. She looked so… happy.

A kind of happy she had never been with him.

She couldn't be more than seventeen in those photos, but the smile, the look of pure happiness on her face. It killed him inside to know he'd never, ever make her smile like that.

But it was the video. The video that cinched it. Of seventeen-year-old Kate strumming a Fender CF-60 and singing in a voice that the VHS did not do justice to. Sounding like nothing short of some sort of British angelic siren. And those lyrics. From a song that had gone viral what seemed like eons ago. A song he and his brother used to play all the time.

_Send me somebody to Lava._

It had been a kid's song. A little video of two volcanoes accompanied it, drawn crudely. The singer had never been a big deal, the song itself was the aspect everyone talked about. And Marshall would have shrugged it off as she learned it for the boy she was singing it to, except the sheet music for it, handwritten and penning with a terrible looking signature sat in the box folded up into small squares.

There were so many questions on his mind. So many things that he wanted to ask, but the anger and fear had a hold of him. He didn't have time to calm himself down. He didn't have the time to rationalize what he had found, what he had witnessed.

Kate came through the door. Her eyes found the box, her image on the screen, and she went a shade of pale he had never seen her go. Everything she was carrying dropped out of her hands, her travel mug, the brand new one he had just bought her simply to show her he thought about her, shattered when it hit the ground.

"What did you do?" she asked, her voice nothing more than the softest of whispers.

Marshall looked back to the TV where a younger version of Kate was staring back at him. "Who is this?" he asked, then he realized that the person on the TV was her, so he picked up one of the pictures from her box. "Who is this?"

Her eyes found the picture in his hand and she went a shade whiter before her cheeks went a sudden red color. "Put that back," came out of low hiss that made his hairs raise up on his neck in apprehension.

He should have listened to his body but he stupidly didn't. Instead he stalked closer to her and shoved the picture into her face.

"Not until you tell me who this is!" he cried. "Is this who you want me tae be? Is that who you really are?"

He pointed to the TV were her face smiled back at him. "Why canni you this person with me?"

The implied question was why wasn't he good enough but Kate didn't see it that way. By the look on her face he suddenly worried that they were going to have their first real fight.

"Get out."

Those two words, hissed in a shaking rage, drained the anger right out of him. She wanted him to leave?

"Kate…" he started but she stalked past him, ripped his leather jacket off of the couch, shoved it into his arms and began to shove him towards the door.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" she screamed. Marshall's eyes were wide with shock. He had never seen his calm and collected Kate that rattled, that angry. He didn't know what he had done, he didn't know how it was happening but it didn't look good for him.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" she shouted and then the door slammed in his face.

Marshall stood there for a long while just staring at her door. He could hear her crying on the other side. Hell he felt like he was about to cry at any minute. He wanted to wail his fists against the door and beg her to open up, drop to his knees and apologize profusely but his pride stopped him.

He knew him and the princess would never last and this proved it. Clearly things were very over and he'd be okay. He had to be. Because he and a princess were never going to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Uh-oh more drama! I wonder what's going to happen! Don't worry we'll get some sort of closure very soon, probably in the next few chapters. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next week!_

9.

* * *

Rose showed up halfway through his shift. He had been hoping it would be Kate, Rose showing up meant that she probably carried bad new, or the orders to get his stuff out of their apartment and to pick up Kate's from his or to turn in his key.

He tried to ignore her at the bar but she sat down right in front of him.

"So you found out about Kevin," she said and Marshall sighed. Yeah so much for ignoring her. Besides he had found out nothing except that the guy existed. He wasn't sure how that ended their relationship, but it had and in the few hours since it had happened, he had become quite bitter about it.

"She's quite sensitive about that topic," Rose continued when he didn't say anything. Yes, clearly she was. "Look, I can kind of explain it, but you gotta make it up with her somehow," Rose said.

Marshall threw down the rag he had been using to wipe down the bar. He braced himself on the countertop and then glared at her. "Shouldn't Kate have done that? You know, instead-ah breakin' up with me?"

"Okay, look, she's got some issues with the whole situation, okay? And it's not my place to explain that part but I can explain Kevin. Do you want to hear it or not?" Rose asked with a huff.

Marshall sighed, because he did want to know. Because despite knowing this would never work, he wanted Kate back. He wanted to be good enough for his princess.

"Kevin was her little brother," Rose explained. Marshall picked up on the word _was_ immediately and that feeling of dread returned to him. "He died when he was just shy of his fourteenth birthday. He had this rare form of myeloma, needed a direct blood match in order to survive. No one in his family was a match, well at least out of the family that was living in the states at the time."

"But his dah was?" Marshall asked. He knew a little bit about her family. He knew about the terrible break up. About her father having a new family and how they were the only thing he cared about. About her mother who died early in her life, but he hadn't heard about her brother

"At the time they didn't know. He refused to go in for the test. He had had a new baby a few years prior. She would have been 3 or something at the time. If he had tested positive, he would have had to come here to go through with the procedure and he didn't want to chance that," she explained with a shrug. "Needless to say, her brother died and she blames her father. It's also when she stopped singing, which sucks because her voice… well… you saw the video."

Yes, he had. "Okay, but none-uv this explains why she freaked out oon me."

"Look, I can't explain that part. Not fully. That has to come from her. But let's just say that there was a development last year and she's got it into her head that she's a bad person," Rose said. Marshall scoffed. His Kate? A bad person? There was literally nothing she could do or could have done to make him believe that. "Yeah that's what we think too. But since then she's been really touchy about Kevin. Even more depressed than usual, you know, until she found you. So you know, I get it. She's got baggage, but you and her were fucking magic so please don't let this chase you away."

"She told me not tae come back," he said in a small voice. Those words had broke him, broke him and his heart. To hear her utter those words... it had been a hot knife to his heart.

"So? Don't listen to her. She's just protecting herself. From the hurt and the pain," Rose cried. "If you ask me, I don't think she ever came to terms with her brother's death. The two of them were super close. She was kinda like a second mom to him."

Marshall knew what that was like. He had always felt more like Louis' dad then his brother, seeing as his dad wasted away, marinating himself in vodka, after their mother left. It was from his dad that he learned about princesses and how they shouldn't be trusted with the hearts of Connelly men.

Marshall shook his head. He had tempted fate once, he wasn't sure he wanted to do that again. Princesses didn't choose guys like him. They wanted princes and knights and he wasn't either of those things.

"Please, please don't give up on her," Rose begged him. "I know she didn't mean it. She just doesn't want you to think that she's not perfect! She's convinced that's the only reason you've stayed this long."

Now this shocked Marshall. Never during this whole process did he think that she thought that. That she worried about that. He thought he was the only one wrestling with the worry of not being good enough, but then again, he kept saying how perfect he thought she was. It never occurred to him that she would find that an impossible standard to live up to.

Though really, he thought her perfect no matter what. He looked up at Rose, who hadn't gotten their first date right, but hadn't steered him wrong since and wondered if this was a really smart path to put himself on.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Kate brushed yet another tear away from her eye before anyone else in the room could notice.

She had gone and fucked up yet another relationship. Like she always did. And it really sucked because she had really, truly liked Marshall. She was sort of starting to think that he might be the one, the one she'd learn to love, who would learn to love her despite her many character flaws. Then she found him in her living room with that box she hid and the video on the TV and she just panicked.

She knew she couldn't explain without the whole story coming out of her mouth and that would be it. That would be them over, and even if he stayed, he wouldn't ever look at her the same. She wouldn't be perfect. And then girls like Slutty Sophie would start looking more and more perfect for him until he finally left her.

Stupid Kate. She should have known their perfectness wouldn't last but she had let herself be deluded into believing that maybe, he'd never find out about that terrible dark past of hers.

"Can I talk tae Kate for a minute?"

She knew that Irish brogue anywhere. What was he doing here?

Kate turned. God he looked so handsome, in that worn light brown leather jacket and the grey band tee-shirt underneath. It must have been misting outside because his hair was damp and the hem of his torn blue jeans was dark. It wasn't fair that he could look that dashing and handsome without trying. She was going to say no but the Resident on shift that day waved her away before she could say anything.

She should have ignored him, but her body was on autopilot, walking towards Marshall before she could remind herself that she shouldn't. By then she was too close, the doubt must have been on her face because he fairly grabbed her wrist and dragged her out into the hallway.

She let him pull her down the hallway and into an empty room. He pushed her inside, shut the door behind them and then turned to her. A grim sort of look on his face, his eyebrows were furrowed, his lips in a thin line.

"Rose told me about Kevin," he said and her blood ran cold.

"Aw, that pure minging cunt!" she thundered and then covered her lips. Kids were on this floor, they could easily hear her.

"She didni tell me everything, just who he was," Marshall explained. "I'm sorry for your loss. You coulda told me."

Kate shook her head, the tears threatening to tumble out. "You don't understand. If I told you… I wouldn't be perfect anymore," she whispered.

Marshall came to her, he put his hands on her shoulder and looked down at her. "I'm sorry I made yah feel like you had tae be perfect for me," he said and Kate felt the air leave her body. What did he just say? "You donni have tae tell me now, or ever. I wonni ask about it, I wonni bother you about it either. But I donni wanna lose you over this, and I donni want you tae think that you gotta be perfect for me either. I'll like you any which way you are, okay?"

Kate's tears were streaming down her face. "Really? You mean that?" she asked. He nodded but she shook her head. "No, you don't know what I did. Once I tell you you'll run for the hills."

Marshall smiled at her, that roguish half grin she had come to adore. "How about you let me decide that hmm?" he asked.

She stared up into his soulful blue eyes and found herself sighing. She might as well get this over with. It was a good thing he wanted to do this here, because once he heard her story he was going to run straight back to Slutty Sophie.

Kate wiped her tears away and then opened her mouth to start her tale.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Holy Smokes my wonderful Rushie readers, I forgot to post last week! I am so sorry about that. I will do my very best not to do that again. In this chapter we're going to get a few answers about Kate's backstory and why she is like she is. After this it's gonna me mostly cute stuff from here on in with a light peppering of angsty moments. Don't forget to leave me a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday!_

10.

* * *

***This first part of the chapter is all Kate talking.**

My brother was four years younger than me. I remember when he came home. I was told I could hold this little bundle of squirming baby only if I was super careful. I begged and pleaded and promised and showed everyone how careful I was with my dolls and finally they let me hold him. I remember thinking how ugly he looked with his squishy face but then he smiled at me and I was hooked. Everything became about being the best big sister there could be.

Of course we argued and fought, because that's what siblings do, but mostly we were pretty well behaved kids.

He was 13 when he showed the first signs of his illness. It was only a year after we had moved here. Two years after my father's new daughter was born and me and my brother stopped mattering. You see… my father… well… he left us for a new woman. A younger, richer woman. And she really didn't want him to see us. We were an embarrassment. Us west-side chavs. So, once she got pregnant, he stopped coming to see us. Our mother was so ashamed, so bitter, so angry that she decided to move us half way across the world to get away from anything that could remind her of them.

Kevin was just settling into his new school. We were finally fitting in. We were finally getting better, and then, he… he got sick. We took him to the doctor assuming it was a cold, or something. Cancer was not what any of us had expected. And from there the news just got worse and worse. Cancer. Stage Four. Rare form. Aggressive Chemo barely worked. We needed a bone marrow donor, one that matched him exactly. Usually that's found in families, but my mum and I, we weren't matches. We reached out to my father but… well… he refused to get tested. He stopped returning our calls, blocked our number, it wasn't like I could go to England and force him to come so we just… well… we gave up on him. We searched effortlessly for any match but we couldn't find anything. It was getting hard on all of us.

But Kevin, god. Kevin was such a great kid. He was so brave. He lost all his hair, he got pulled out of school, he practically had to live in the hospital, but he never lost his smile, or his fighting spirit. So, I did my best to be positive with him all the time. I went to every single one of his appointments, I lost a lot of time at school, my grades slipped way past failing but I couldn't have cared less.

Kevin loved my singing and he loved to write songs. He was always coming up with little songs for me to sing to him and I loved indulging him. I never could say no to him, no matter what it was or how much trouble it would cause me.

The song you saw, _Somebody to Lava_, was a project. His friend drew the Volcanoes, he wrote the song. I sang it for them and they put it up on media hosting site where it just took off. It became our thing. Every time the whole cancer thing got to hard for him, I'd pull out that guitar and we'd sing his song together.

Six months after his diagnosis. Kevin… well… he took a turn for the worse. I had taken him out of the hospital when I shouldn't have, for his birthday, so he could feel like a normal kid. It was only for an hour and we only went to the pizza place across the street. He had begged me to, he knew I could never say no to him. He was immediately sick the next day.

He was dead with in a week.

It was hard for me. It was hard to sit there and sing his song, his last words. To hear the lyrics he changed for me.

_I send all my wishes to the lord up above-ah, please send Kate somebody to Lava._

It broke me, losing him. Knowing that even when he lay there dying because I did something stupid, that he still loved me, and his last dying wish was that I'd find someone to love me the way I loved him. My little brother died thinking only about me and whether not I'd be happy.

I sang his song at his funeral. I added my own lyrics to the end.

_I send all my wishes and my love up to you, Kevin, I lava you. _

And I never sang again.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Marshall stood in the wake of her story. He could hear the lyrics, though she hadn't sung them and saw that bits and pieces of what he knew about her were coming together to make a bigger more beautiful picture.

He understood now why she didn't sing. He understood why she became a nurse. He understood how she became the pragmatic and guarded woman he had standing before him. He understood why she kept her brother's memories tucked away in a box. But there was one thing he didn't get.

"So, what about that story was supposed tae make me think you were a bad person?" he asked.

"I haven't got to that part yet," she whispered. "You promise you won't think any less of me?"

"I have tae hear it first," he said. "Though I'm fairly confident there isni a thing you could do tae make me think less of you."

"Remember you said that when I'm done telling you," she said and he tried not to chuckle. Instead he helped her wipe away those tears on her face as she continued on with her story.

"Last year my father reached out and contacted me. Not going to lie I was surprised. It had been ten years since Kevin had died, and I assumed he was getting old and wanted to reconnect," she said with a scoff. "Boy was I wrong."

"I quickly found out that the reason he was looking for me was because his new daughter, Paris, was sick. With the same thing that Kevin had. Turns out it comes from his genes. He told me that everyone had gotten tested and no one was a match. I was the only one left," she said. Marshall frowned. He hoped she told him to go fuck himself. "So, being the bigger person, I went through with the test."

Of course she did. Kate and her stupid bleeding heart. If that had been him, Marshall would have told his old man to go fuck himself and then promptly blocked his number, like Kate's father had done to her back when Kevin was sick.

"You were a match weren't you?" he asked.

"You're getting a head of the story," Kate chided and he fell quiet though he knew the answer now. "The problem with me doing the test, and having my best friend work in a hospital with me, was that we now had access to files we shouldn't have and Rose was unscrupulous enough to actually go and access them. I always gave my father the benefit of the doubt, maybe he wasn't a match. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered if he had gotten tested. But I was wrong. Rose was the one who got it though. My father's test. She was the one who compared it to my brother's tests. The hospital saves those things, she got a doctor she wad dating at the time pull the file, and compare the tests for her. She was the one who confirmed he would have been a match."

Oh there it was.

"If he had just gone to get tested, if he had just been the good father he should have been to us, my brother would be alive right now. And he had the absolute gall to call me and demand that I give up half or more of me to save the daughter he loved best?" Kate raged. "I prayed it wouldn't matter. I prayed I wouldn't be a match, but I am. Perfectly. He was overjoyed. His perfect, precious daughter would be saved."

"Please, for the love of god, tell me you didni go through with it?" Marshall pleaded. Kate's eyes whipped up. Well, she had not been expecting that.

"No… I haven't," she said. "I told him… I told him that because of him I had watched my brother, his son, die. I told him I wanted him to know what it was like, to watch someone die, and not be able to do anything about it. I want him to know that if he had just been a better person she'd live, but because he was a terrible person and a terrible father she would. And well… I haven't spoke to him since. He calls and emails daily. I had to call the phone company to block all his numbers, home, cell, office, his wife's phone, all of them. He still finds a way to call me though. I don't pick up long distance number anymore."

Marshall took this in. "You know… dat's a completely normal reaction, right?" he said. "If anything… it makes you more of a badass!"

Kate shook her head. "My job is to save children, to take care of them, not to let them die."

"But she's not your patient. And it's your dah's fault. He didni save your brother, so why should you save his daughter?" Marshall asked. "Is that what you thought would scare me away?"

Kate nodded. "I figured you'd hear that story and run for the hills."

Marshall found himself laughing at her. "Well, I ain't runnin, not from you anyway," he said. "Look, we all got messed up families. My mah, ran off early on, my dah was a drunk, I got monster commitment issues because of that. I let my baby brother think I cared more about a band then him and he and I donni talk no more. You gonna run from me now?"

Kate giggled through her tears. "No," she whispered.

"You see, we all got a past. And, anyways, I care more about the here and now, and the future," he said. "I'd very much like you tae be a part of mine."

"The present or the future?" Kate asked.

"Both," he replied, he lowered his eyes from hers. "Look. I canni promise to be any good at this. My dah was pretty clear that princesses like my mah and… well… you... donni end up with men like us. The Connelly's… well we're a pretty wild bunch. I fight, I swear, I'm probably never gonna get a fancy job like Louis has now and I'm absolute shit at talking about my feelings, but I like you Kate Axton. I like you and I want you tae be my girlfriend."

He glanced up and saw her staring at him, her green eyes glimmering at him. She looked almost happy.

"You still think I'm a princess?" she whispered and Marshall nodded at her.

"Absolutely. You are downright royal," he confirmed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his shaking hands immediately went to her waist. He needed to hold onto her, to ground himself to this moment. "You can say what you want about yourself, but you are a prince to me, Marshall Connelly. I don't care if you have a fancy job and I don't care if you're rough or wild, I like you just the way you are. And I would love to be your girlfriend."

Marshall nearly whooped for joy. He nearly burst into tears. He nearly collapsed to his knees to thank her for actually believing any of that. He didn't care if she'd change her mind in the future, right now all that mattered was that she thought he was good enough for her. That she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

But he couldn't voice that. He didn't know how. So he did the only thing he could think of to show her how he felt. He pressed his lips to her, scooping her up in a tight hug and holding her against his chest where she could feel his heart racing under her fingertips.

She smiled against him and held him back, kissing him with a passion he had come to recognize and adore.

It was then he realized the depth of his emotions and just what she had done to him. He was falling in love with Kate Axton.


	11. Chapter 11

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: So they passed a major hurdle in the last chapter and in this chapter they're going to meet another one. This one is just a smaller one though. It's supposed to be a funny chapter so hopefully it makes you laugh. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

11.

* * *

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night she was going to meet his band mates. He was nervous. He couldn't help it. These were his oldest friends, the most important part of his history aside from his brother, he wanted them to like her. He wanted her to like them.

They were meeting a bar they used to play at, quite frequently. Now they just went there to drink and relive their glory days. They had raunchy stories, mostly about Marshall and his hooking up days, and he had explicitly told them not to bring those up. Everyone had a past, and while Kate knew there were some girls in the past and he had been a bit of a complete dog with women before he met Kate, he didn't want her to know just how bad it had been.

"Marsh, smile!" Kate said nudging his shoulder playfully. "You look like you're going off to your death."

Marshall shot her shaking smile. God, if they told the wrong story he may lose her. He wouldn't be a prince anymore, instead he'd be a damn scoundrel. And if she told the wrong story he'd lose all the respect his friend had for him. He'd be a laughing stock. The Great Wild Marshall Connelly finally felled by a woman.

It was 100% completely true but he didn't want them knowing that.

He opened the door to the pub for her to and ushered her in before taking her coat from her. Kate always dressed nicely, even when she was dressing down. Today she was in knee high riding boots, light blue jeans and a grey sweater. She was leaps and bounds better dressed than everyone in that bar but he didn't care because she was fucking radiant to him.

Nick and Mannix spot him first, who then alerted Sean. All three men waved to him and he waved back, but their eyes were on Kate even before he put a hand to the small of her back and ushered her towards them.

Their eyes didn't leave her while he introduced them, and they didn't leave her as they sat down.

"One of you mugs wanna get us started?" he asked. He meant the alcohol of course, because he didn't want to leave her alone with these gob struck lunatics. For fuck sake Nick was married, Mannix had a girlfriend and Sean hadn't admitted it yet but they were all pretty sure he was gay. What the fuck were they staring at?

"She's your bird, get her drink yerself," Nick snapped, his eyes still intently on Kate who seemed bewildered by all the attention.

"I can get it," Kate said. And suddenly they were all wide-eyed. Ah shit it was her British accent. He had warned them but clearly they hadn't quite believed him.

"No, babe, no, it's fine," Marshall tried to say fishing for his wallet but Kate put a hand to his arm.

"No, it's alright, it'd be my pleasure," she said with a sweet smile. "Give you boys a chance to catch up without the squeamish girlfriend around. What are we having gents?"

Marshall couldn't help but smile at her as she took all of their orders and then slipped out of her barstool to go put in their order at the actual bar. As soon as she was out of earshot all of the boys started guffing.

"Flippin' 'ell, she really is British," Mannix cried smacking Marshall's arm.

"I told yah she was British," he reminded them.

"Yeah but, tae be brutally honest, we thought yew were making her up," Mannix said punching his arm this time. Well that was rude. Why the hell would he make up a fake British girlfriend?

"And you!" Nick cried smacking his other arm. "Since when are you such a gentleman?"

"You've seen her right?" Marshall asked. "I mean, look at her. She looks like she's about tae go riding. I canni be anything but a gentleman,"

"Except in bed right?" Sean said with a nudge. Ah Sean always the first to throw out a sexual comment. Marshall colored immediately.

"What did I say?" he snapped. "I specifically said not tae say that shit around her, yah tosser!"

"She's even got you enunciating your words!" Nick squealed and Marshall winced. Fuck. He did have a tendency of doing that around her. Only because she had a hard time understanding his brogue when he got really passionate and talked too fast.

"Alright," Kate said appearing back at their tall table. "I've put the order in and they're gonna bring it over when it's ready."

"Flippin 'ell, what service!" Nick cried.

Kate's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Do they not usually do that?" she asked, her eyes on Marshall.

"Naw, but we usually just come by ourselves," he said. "Clearly the bartender likes yew." He slung an arm over her shoulder and the two of them did that thing where they got lost in their eyes.

As per usual Kate pulled her eyes away first and when he turned back to the table he saw that his friends were all staring at the two of them with their wide eyes of both shock and excitement. This was the first time Marshall had had a proper steady girlfriend and they were clearly more excited about this than he was.

"So what were you boys discussing?" Kate asked with a big smile.

"Your sex life," Sean shot off.

Kate didn't even miss a beat, she didn't turn an accusatory glare on him, she merely smiled prettily and said: "Oh yeah? Which story? The one with the giant red dildo or the time I clocked him so hard with a heel during a strip tease that I had to take him to the hospital?"

Neither story was true. And it had all the men at the table in a shocked stupor as they stared at her. When her smile began to quake to hide her laughter his friends all broke out in raucous laughter.

"Oh lord-y! Tell me dose stories really happened?!" Nick cried.

"Sorry gents, gonna have to leave that up to the imagination," she said shooting Marshall a devious smirk.

"Damn Marshall you got the whole package sitting there," Mannix said. "You better not let her go."

Marshall smiled down to his girlfriend and whispered: "I don't plan to," only so she could hear. And he meant it.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Marshall got up to get more drinks for them and as soon as he was out of ear shot Kate leant forward and said: "Alright, you are obviously holding out on me. Spill!"

The three men at the table exchanged glances. "We donni know what you're talkin' about," Nick said. The ring leader. Who traded meaningful glances with Marshall whenever she asked a question and then gave her a soft, water-downed answer. She wanted the truth.

"You have all been watering down your stories. I want the hard truth," she ordered, slapping her hand against the table. "I want to hear everything about you guys and Marshall. Now."

"Uh… well… I donni think…" Nick started but he was cut off by Sean who slurred: "What'd'yah wanni know?"

"Well there had to be other girls, right?" she asked. "He never talks about them."

"He didni have girls he had notches," Mannix told and her eyebrows went up unconsciously. That's okay. Look at him. The man was walking sex. Of course he'd have hundreds of girls.

"Between him and his brother they must have bagged over 1000," Sean agreed. Okay she had not been expecting that number.

"Yeah, except Louis was softer. Marshall was all about lovin' them faster and harder, and then walking away when he was done. There was one night we bet he couldn't fuck every groupie there. And he did. Solos. Threesomes. One gang-bang. It was ridiculous, we all lost a lot of money on that bet. We never thought we'd see the day that Marshall Connelly chose tae be with one girl and tae be honest I'm surprised he's taken so well to it," Sean told her.

Marshall was a serial fucker huh? Wow, she really had tamed the great Marshall Connelly. "You think he's taken it well? He hasn't… I don't know… seemed jittery to you?"

"Not in the slightest," Nick said with earnest. "Dat man is entirely smitten. We've never seen him like dis and it's so weird."

Oh how her heart fluttered to hear that. She had worried that the wild child in him would want to leave her, would need to stretch his wandering legs. She didn't know how she'd take it if Marshall cheated on her, even if it was a meaningless one-night thing to get the itch out of his system. She selfishly wanted him all to herself. It would crush her to find out she wasn't enough to satisfy his needs.

Marshall came back, their drinks in his hands, handing hers to her and then sitting down. "What did we talk about while I was gone? It looked intense."

"We only talking about your notches. Apparently, you've have quite the record. All the groupies in one night? How many girls was that?" she asked.

Poor Marshal looked like a deer in the headlights. "My… my notches?" he echoed and then he turned a glare on his friends. "What did I say? What did I say? I said donni tell her about that stuff!"

"Why not?" she asked genuinely concerned. It didn't occur to her that he would want to hide things from her, now she wondered what else he was hiding.

"Because I'm not that person anymore, and I thought.. I unno… that you wouldni like a lot of the tings I did," he whispered.

"You don't know that. Tell me about them," she asked.

"There was one night he dove off the stage to fight with this guy who was harassing one of our fans," Nick offered.

"Or the night he smashed a beer bottle and threatened to run through a guy who was gonna kill Louis for making out with his girlfriend," Mannix added.

"And the night he trashed a hotel room, a hotel bar, and slept with eight women," Sean added.

Marshall hung his head like these words hurt him, like he was ashamed to remember and couldn't look her in the eye anymore. All Kate could think was how wild he was, and how he didn't do any of that anymore. Was she… boring?

"Oh… that sounds like… fun?" she offered.

Marshall scowled. "No, no, see. I knew it!" he cried. "I knew yew'd hear about dat and get upset."

"I'm not upset," Kate cried back.

"See, she's not upset," Sean echoed.

"I'm just worried," she finished.

"I'm not that guy anymore…" Marshall tried to ensure her.

"A month before you started dating me, I walked in on you fucking a patron of your bar in a back alley," she answered dryly.

"Oh! Yew dog yew!" Sean cried slapping Marshall's back but Marshall shrugged it off almost violently.

"I told yah, I have repeatedly told yah, that the only reason I took Slutty Sophie anywhere that night was because the girl I wanted to be with was on a Valentine's date with someone else," he growled.

"Yew guys know a bird named Slutty Sophie and yew haven't introduced us yet?" Mannix asked but was ignored.

"So if it was me who showed up before Sophie you would have taken me into the back alley?" Kate asked and Marshall's face contorted.

"Of course not!" he cried. "You're a lady, any fucking with you will be done indoors and in a bed."

He took a sip of his beer and Kate said: "Who says I wouldn't like a good tumble in a back alley?"

Marshall choked on his sip of beer and sputtered desperately trying to breathe as his friends around him laughed.

"Connelly has all the luck. His first attempt at a relationship and he found himself a dream girl," Sean cried singing into his seat.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" he asked in a low voice and Kate smiled deviously.

"The back alley?" she offered and he shook his head.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Miss Axton," he hissed and then turned back to his friends.

"Why don't you tell her about our gig in Brooklyn," he offered.

"I'd rather hear about your last gig," Kate said with a smile and Marshall's face fell.

"No," he snapped before anyone could say anything. "I don't want to talk about Louis or that last night."

Kate put a hand on his knee and frowned at him. "Sorry," she whispered and he frowned right back at her.

"Me too, I didn't mean to snap at you," he said, but he was already forgiven.

"Wow… yew two are sickening," Sean said chugging the rest of his beer. "Let's talk raunchy! Liven tings up a bit!"

She smiled but kept her hand on Marshall's knee, squeezing it every now and then causing him to smile into his own mug of beer. She'd find out about his brother soon or later, he wouldn't be able to keep it from her for forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: And here we have more drama! This will take a little longer to wrap up but at least they don't break up this time! Don't forget to leave me a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday!_

12.

* * *

Marshall noticed the guy following her Kate almost immediately. The guy didn't look dangerous, just an average older male. At first he thought it was just a coincidence, a lost guy following her to find his way. But four separate days later and that man was still hovering in the background, Marshall was officially in protective boyfriend mode.

He pointed out the guy once. Once. And Kate made this face, a face that scared him because she clearly recognized this man and she was scared of him. But she wouldn't tell him why, she wouldn't even admit she knew him. He didn't want to argue about it so he just left it alone, but he kept an eye out for him, kept a careful watch and made sure the guy knew that Marshall would be there to protect Kate if necessary but just the look on his face alone.

The night it all came to a head he was waiting for Kate at the bar. He was going to be done in about an hour, and she was going to meet him get a few drinks and then when he was done, they were going to go home. He had just finished a song when one of the other servers tapped him and said: "Is that Kate?"

Marshall turned, and it was Kate. In plain view of the windows, a stone's throw away from the front door. Arguing with the man who had been following her. Already his senses were tingling, she was in trouble, he knew it. He asked the server to cover his tables for a bit and then headed to the door, he got halfway to her when the argument changed.

The man suddenly grabbed her, tugging her viciously towards an awaiting car. Panic blossomed in Marshall's chest and suddenly he was sprinting across the remaining space between them to get to her. He threw the door open, slid to a stop beside the fighting pair, gripped Kate's shoulder to tug her out of his grasp and then punched him as hard as he could.

The blow knocked the older man to the ground immediately. He crumped and Marshall put himself between Kate who was sobbing and pulling him back like she thought he'd do more damage and to be honest if she hadn't pulled him away he might have. She better pray that man didn't get up, or lunge. He'd be a dead man.

Marshall turned to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Are you hurt? Who is he?"

"I'm her father you pillock," the man said coming to a full stand. As soon as he knew this, he could count the similarities between the man and Kate. The same shape of face, the same eyes, and the same posture. She pushed between them and glared at her father through tearful eyes.

"He was just protecting me, which was necessary considering you were trying to kidnap me," she snapped. "The answer's no. The answer will _always_ be no. Now go away."

"No, I don't think I will. I think you'll get in the damn car," he growled.

"Like hell she will," Marshall growled, a protective hand on her shoulder, his other hand curling into a fist. Like a cobra he was poised to strike.

"I don't think you understand. Marshall here just got his third strike," he said with a sort of smirk on his face and Marshall's face paled. Oh god, she was about to find out about his past. Her father must have looked him up.

"Third strike, Marshall what is he talking about?" she asked him. Marshall just glared the man down.

"It means your boyfriend has a pattern of assault and if he gets arrested again this time, he gets jail time, well more jail time anyway. What would it be 18 months this time?" her father snarled. Kate took one look at his face and didn't even have to ask him to confirm. She knew that everything her father was saying was true just by the way he looked at her. "You don't want me to press charges? Then you get your ungrateful ass into that hospital and give my daughter your marrow."

Kate looked down to her hands and then said: "Can I think about it?"

Her father scoffed at them. "Look at that, I guess she didn't know about the jail time then, huh? Bet she's wondering if you're worth it."

That was true she didn't know and he wouldn't blame her for leaving him now that she knew. But he wasn't going to let her bastard of a father know that.

Marshall lunged at him, a fake out, and her father stumbled back and into the street. "I'd rather go to jail then let you get a drop of anything in her. And I wouldni hesitate to make it worth my while either, so unless you want a real pounding, I suggest you clear off!"

Her father jerked away from him, but before he ran off, he said: "You have until midnight tomorrow night to decide. If I don't hear from you, if you don't agree you're boytoy goes to jail!"

Marshall lunged again and that time the man turned and ran and when he turned back to Kate to talk to her… to explain what happened and why he had never told her about his priors but he found that she was sitting on a bench with her hands covering her face. Her shoulders shook which told him she was crying.

Marshall knelt beside her. "Babe… babe… it's… it's gonni be okay," he told her. "I get it you know? You can… you can break tings off and I'll go in for hitting him. I donni care… just please… please donni give him anything and please don't cry."

Kate pulled her head out of her hands and sniffled. "Why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed. "I should have known… that he'd use it against me… I could have warned you I could have…"

"You tink a warning would have kept me from decking him?" Marshall asked. "He was trying tae force you into a car, he's lucky I didni break his fecking neck!"

"Okay… can you… we… can we go home? I need to… I need to figure this out," she said.

Marshall nodded he was probably fired anyway. He went in, told his supervisor that he was taking Kate home and when he got back to her he wrapped her up in his arms and held her for just a moment. He didn't know for sure yet but it looked like Kate might stay with him after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Of Princess and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: I know right? The DRAMA! Well it'll be resolved very soon. In this chapter we're gonna learn a little bit more about Marshall. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause there's a big confession in this one! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

13.

* * *

Once they got home and Kate had made them both tea. His was laced with whiskey to calm his nerves, as if he had been the one to nearly get abducted. Then they sat together on the couch, and tried to decompress after a long very stressful day. Kate had texted Rose and she was on her way back from the hospital. Kate had curled herself into his side and he had wrapped her up in one of her blankets and then wrapped his arms around her.

He held her tightly because he was certain that once the shock wore off, she was going to dump him like the delinquent he was.

Kate snuggled closer to him and sighed. "Tell me what he was talking about Marsh," she whispered in that light airy voice he had begun to attribute to the morning after glorious sex with her. The light would be streaming in, there'd be a halo around her head, her eyes partially open her lips dropping honey coated secrets for him to press to his greedy heart. His fingers would trace the outline of her, find her divots and soft spots, he'd trigger squeals and giggles and he'd lap them up like a cat lapped up warm milk.

God he'd miss her. The ache was already beginning. This was the end of them. He'd have to say good-bye. But hey if losing her and going to jail kept her from bending to her father's commands, he'd do it without a second thought.

There was no avoiding the truth now that she knew there were more skeletons in his closet.

"Uh… the boys were wrong about me not trying for a real relationship before. I uh… I had. Before I came to the States…" he started. Kate turned her eyes to him and he couldn't resist himself. He pressed a tiny kiss to the tip of her perfect button nose and continued on with his story: "There was a girl my last year of secondary school and… I uh… I was basically as in love with her as a horny naïve seventeen-year-old could be. So uhm… when we graduated I… I proposed to her."

He felt her sharp intake of breath and he forced himself to look away from her. He didn't want to see the pity in her eyes.

"My dah had been telling me for years that princesses donni fall for guys like us… like me. I was so blinded by her I had no idea, I couldni see that she was just using me… that bad boy who rode motorcycles and took joy rides in cars, to get back at her parents. That proposal and her brief acceptance got her what she wanted."

"I refused to believe that she didn't want you. I'm think about you on a motorcycle and now I'm all hot and bothered," she said.

"Mm… remind me tae take my hog out of storage when this is over," he whispered into her hair and her growl of anticipation rumbled into his chest and had his body tightening with desire. "Anyway, once her parents agreed tae pay her way through the university of her choice, she returned the ring, broke tings off with me and what felt like seconds later I found out she was going steady with a new guy."

"Oh… I see where this is going," she whispered.

"Well I thought… I thought that she did it because her parents wanted her tae. So, I showed up at one of their fancy parties in ripped jeans and a leather jacket and I begged her tae come back tae me. She was in the process of tellin me she had used me when her new boy threw a punch at me. And like the broken-hearted bad boy I was, I punched him. And like the wimpy rich-boy he was, he went down on the first hit. Then you know he and his family pressed charges. Didni matter if he threw the first punch, the family's lawyer's steamrolled my court appointed one. They had me tried as an adult though. All I got was five months in the pen and five months community service," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest, Marshall looked down to her, to where her hand rested on his chest and seemed to be softly stroking him in a comforting manner. As a response his hand had been rubbing her arm up and down in a manner that probably soothed him more than her. He hadn't really realized he had started doing that.

"And the second time?" she probed and he found that he was tense again.

"Uh… that story my mates mentioned, about the guy who was gonna beat up Louis cause he was making moves on another guys' bird?" he asked her.

"Wow you beat him up?" she asked.

"Nicked him with the beer bottle first and then beat him within an inch of his life," Marshall responded. He felt Kate tense under his hold and he continued on. "You gotta understand, when I got there, tae get him offa Louis, he was choking da life outta him. I just… I just lost it. That time I got 8 months in jail, they gave me a consideration for protecting my baby bro, and a five thousand dollar fine that I finished paying off about four years ago."

"So, this really is your third strike," she said with a sigh.

Marshall nodded. "Yep, dis time I'd go in for five years, unless your dah gets me longer. If he's claiming it's aggravated I can go in all the way up tae fourteen years."

"Fourteen years," she echoed her voice small and laced with terror.

"But that doesni mean you do it," he said. "I'll go tae jail, I'd rather go tae jail then have you agree. You got me?"

"I don't want you to go to jail though," she said wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him tightly. "My dad baited you, I know he did. That's the only reason he would have picked that argument in front of your bar, not when he's been following me for the last and a half. He must have looked you up and figured I'd cave if he threatened you."

"But you're not going tae," he said. "I wonni let you."

Kate looked up to him, her eyes that glorious shade of green, like bright shining emeralds. He knew then that she was going to cave and she was going to do it to save him.

"No, Kate, no, I'm not worth it," he said to her, pleading with his eyes for her to believe him. "Come on now, look at me, I'm only gonna drag yew down. It's fine tae break up with me princess, I'd get it."

Kate sat up, she shifted until she was straddling him to the couch, her hands went to his face, framing him as she looked down to him. "I'm not going to break up with you, you silly boy. You saw all my ugly bits and at no point did you turn away! So why would I look at your past and turn away?"

"It's a different kind of past, Kate. I've been to jail. I'll never get a good job. All I had was me music and now I donni even have that. You're a wonderful person, you're kind and sweet and beautiful, and you were put in a terrible position by a selfish father. That not even close tae the same thing."

Why didn't she understand? God he just wanted her to be happy and if he had to go to jail for her to be happy and out of her father's clutches he would. Why wouldn't she just let him sacrifice himself for her?

Kate pursed her lips. A telltale sign that she had something she wanted to say to him. His own fingers crossed her face, brushing the tendrils of her hair away from her face.

"What is it, baby?" he whispered. "You can say it."

"Don't freak out?" she said to him. He nodded and Kate sighed to him. When she looked up at him again there were tears in his eyes. "I love you, Marshall Connelly, and I don't want you to go to jail."

Out of everything he thought she'd say when she found out about his sordid past _I love you_ was not one of them. A strange emotion squeezed his chest until he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing. He wanted to say that he loved her too but he didn't know, he wasn't sure and she deserved surety. And he was still a little afraid to tell her when he was certain she was going to leave him one day… and at this rate probably sooner rather than later.

"Don't look at me like that," she whispered looking away from him. "You don't have to say it back. You just have to not go to jail."

But she deserved something. He couldn't just leave her hanging. He took her chin in her hand and made her look at him. "You know I care about you? Yeah?"

"God, Marshall, shut up," she said kissing him quickly. A kiss that he instantly pushed himself into. His hands gripping her waist tightly like he was afraid she'd disappear. She pulled away and then slid off his lap and back onto the couch, though her legs stayed draped haphazardly over his. She smiled sadly at him. "What are we going to do?"

He pet her legs. "It'll be okay. We'll think of something," he said with a grin. Though he had already resigned himself to go to jail. If she loved him, she'd wait right? That was the dream, right? That when he came out, whenever that would be, a beautiful girl would be waiting. Well in his new and revised dream, it would be Kate waiting for him on the other side. It wasn't fair for him to ask for that, but if she said yes, he was sure his heart would burst from happiness.

They sat in silence, Marshall contemplating his heart and why he was so afraid to tell her he loved her back when he was pretty sure he did love her with all he had, and Kate probably contemplating the consequences and implications of having someone like him in her life, when the door burst open and Rose came rushing in.

Kate was off the couch and hugging her friend, crying all over again as she assured Rose that she was alright. Rose hugged her tightly and kept asking over and over again if Kate actually was as okay as she was saying she was.

Behind them the door closed and Marshall stood. A man with the same redish hair that Rose has, except three levels duller than hers, and the same warm blue eyes stood behind them. He was wearing a nice grey suit with a blue dress shirt, all that was missing was the matching tie. Most importantly, Marshall didn't like the way he was staring at Kate.

"Charlie," Kate said warmly and went to hug him. Irrationally jealousy pricked his heart, why was she so familiar with him?

"Hey Katie," he said into her hair as he hugged her back. Kate hated being called _Katie_, it was why he never did it. Why was this guy calling her _Katie_ and not getting shit from either her or Rose over it? "I hear the father from hell has reared his ugly head again."

Kate nodded as she pulled away from him. "It's bad Charlie," she told him tears in her eyes. "It's really, really bad. He's gone too far this time."

Charlie's eyes had finally found Marshall who was moving carefully towards Kate to get this man's hands off of her. Charlie smiled at him, but more like in the way that was untrusting and suspicious.

"Hey," they said to each other as they eyed one another up and shook hands. Rose came in between them as Kate turned and pressed herself into Marshall's side.

"Meet my brother, Charlie. He's a detective with the SFPD, he's going to fix our problem," she said with a proud tilt of her chin. Marshall stared at them all, no one had ever tried to help him before, he had always expected to deal with it on his own. He didn't know what how to feel about that but he knew he liked the feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: So here is the conclusion to this drama, don't worry Marshall won't be going to jail any time soon. We will be coming across the rest of the Connelly family soon, which includes their father, so don't forget to review and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

14.

* * *

"So he tried to pull you in a car?" Charlie asked. He was sitting in the only arm chair they had. Kate was at the end of the couch closest to him, Rose was perched on the arm rest beside her while Marshall sat on the couch beside her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders more possessively than for comfort.

"Yes," he answered when Kate only nodded.

"Uh… I was asking Kate," Charlie told him. "I need her account of things, so if you could keep your interjections to yourself, I'll let you add to it later, okay?"

Kate put a hand to Marshall's to keep him from lunging for Charlie like he was sure he might do if Charlie kept giving him attitude like that. He slouched back in his seat but he kept his arm firmly around her shoulder as he glared down Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie, my father did try to pull me into a car," she said. "He accosted me outside of the bar Marshall works in…" "—the Karaoke bar?" "—… yes Charlie, a Karaoke bar. He asked me again to donate for Paris, kept telling me how sick she was getting, how she didn't have much time, I said no again. We had the whole Kevin argument, he said he'd make me regret it and when I tried to walk away again he grabbed me."

"And that's when Mr. Connelly came and punched him?" Charlie asked.

Marshall scowled at him. "Oh, I'm allowed to talk now?" he growled. And regretted it the second she looked at him with that pained and disappointed look. "Sorry," he whispered he then turned back to Charlie. "Yes. I saw them arguing outside and was already on my way over, he grabbed her and was practically ripping her arm off trying to get her in the car, when I got outside I just… well… it's kind of a blur but I punched him so he'd let her go."

"Did you hit him after that?" he asked and Marshall shook his head.

"Alright, it's not assault, it's self-defence at best. You hit him to protect someone, your girlfriend, from an assault. But with your extensive history with assault, well… it doesn't look good. You'd get minimal jail time, probably less than a year, probably a fine, maybe house arrest, but nothing as bad as the aggravated assault your father is threatening to file."

"I'd prefer it if Marshall didn't go to jail," Kate said in a whisper her hand squeezing his knee tightly. Hey, less than a year of jail time was a lot better than the 14 years he thought he was going to get.

"Then he shouldn't have hit ol'Ollie, huh?" he suggested. When he was met with glares from Kate and Marshall and a smack from Rose he huffed and said: "I'm just saying, with his track record he should have known better."

Rose hit him again and then pulled Kate to her feet. "Us women folk are gonna go to the kitchen to think of a plan, why don't you guys stay here, beat your chests, and try to come up with your own strategies. Group with the best idea doesn't have to pay for pizza," Rose said to them and then pulled Kate away.

By the look on Kate's face she didn't want to leave Marshall alone with Charlie, which, you know, was a smart thing but still, she let Rose pull her away. Charlie and Marshall shared awkward smiles and nods until finally Charlie asked: "So… uh… you know Kate long?"

"Uh… yea… sort of. I've been dating her almost six months now, known her almost a year," he admitted.

The look on Charlie's face told him that a year wasn't as long as it was to him. "I guess a guy like you… girls coming and going all the time, year's a long time for you," Charlie said an insinuation dripping from his lips.

Instead of rising to the bait Marshall put on his own blinding smile and asked: "And how long have you known Kate?"

"Eleven years. Kate met Rose when she moved here, they were in the same grade. She brought Kate home the first day of school and they've been inseparable ever since. She would have been seventeen at the time and I'm not gonna lie I was hooked. Sexy little seventeen-year-old with a British accent at my house ever night, a dream come true. Add a cute little brother and the fact that she's your sister's best friend it was like one of those romance novel and Kate loves those," he said.

Oh my god he was looking at an ex. This right here was the guy Kate usually went with, the kind of guy Kate deserved. Marshall couldn't help but think that she had downgraded to him.

"Right, so you dated my girlfriend in high school. So what?" Marshall growled.

"I'd still be dating her if you know… well… if Kevin hadn't…" he trailed off. Marshall's eyes narrowed at him, so what? He was thinking that he'd muscle in on Kate if Marshall went to jail? Would he try to move in on her even while Marshall was around because he didn't deserve her? Well he wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

"Kate was never the same after Kevin," he continued. Then he didn't deserve her. If he couldn't stand by her while she was dealing with that, no matter how she behaved, they he didn't get to have her once she was fixed. "Rose was the only one who stayed with her, who didn't let Kate push her away. When her father showed up the first time, we served him a restraining order. I can get him for violating it, but I'll need something more than that to get you off the hook for knocking him one, no matter how much he deserved it."

Rose raised her hands. "So if you're done talking about Kate like she's not here… uh… we have a plan," she said.

Both boys turned to them. Great, cause they hadn't come up with anything.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Kate had called her father, and told him to come to meet them in the back alley of the karaoke club. She clung to Marshall's hand like it was a lifeline, like if he let go she'd sink and drown in this terrible feeling that had welled up in her throat. That suffocating feeling of fear.

"If this works," she whispered to him. "…If this works… you have to promise me something."

"Anything," he whispered back.

"No more fighting," she said. "No more, okay? I can't go through something like this again."

Marshall pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I promise," he whispered and then clapping interrupted them.

"How sweet," her father said coming towards them. "The Selfish Bitch and the Punch-Happy Bad-boy, a match made in heaven."

Marshall was already growling but she squeezed his hand again and he quieted down. Kate cleared her throat and said: "I thought about your offer…"

"It was a demand lovely. There's no room for negotiation, so stop thinking about yourself and come with me to the hospital," he ordered.

Kate shook her head. "I'm not thinking about myself," she said. "I'm thinking about Marshall. I'm thinking about Kevin and how he didn't deserve to die. And I'm thinking about you who chose favourites, who wrote us off as beneath you, as less than people not even worthy to share your goddamn last name. Who has suddenly re-evaluated the meaning of the word "family" to save your precious favourite. You're the selfish one!"

"Paris is my _everything_ and worth _ten of you_!" he shouted and Kate jerked, instinctively Marshall half stepped between them. "Now you will donate your goddamn marrow you stupid bitch or I'll press charges on your boyfriend and send him to jail!"

That was it. That was what they needed to hear and suddenly lights filled the alleyway.

"Oliver James you are under arrest for extortion, harassment and attempted kidnapping," Charlie said appearing behind her father his gun level with her father's chest, his badge out and two uniformed cops flanking behind him, also with their guns out.

Her father's eyes whipped back and forth between the cops and Kate. The growl that escaped him was this terrible animalistic sound. "You fucking bitch," he snarled at her, that time Marshall really did step in between them, glaring down at him, daring him to do something and Charlie took half a step forward shouting: "HEY!" and her father came to a standstill.

He straightened his spine and turned to Charlie with a smug smirk on his face. "You can't prove anything, not without admitting her boy-toy assaulted me, and I will persecute that to the full extent. It was quite… _aggravated_."

Charlie forcibly made her father turn and then cuffed him. As soon he was done he forced him to face him.

"Go ahead. But we have video proof of you attempting to force Kate Axton into your car before the alleged assault, which would make it extenuating circumstance, bringing Marshall down to a less than a year sentence," Charlie said, smirking right back her father. "But you… on the other hand. You're looking at extortion, attempted kidnapping, and a violation of your restraining order. Let's do some math shall we?"

Charlie leant back letting the officers take her father. "So that's ten years for the attempted kidnapping, at minimum, five years for the extortion with a 50,000 dollar fine payable to Miss. Axton and Mr. Connelly, and five years for the harassment and the breaching of the restraining order. That's a total of 20 years in jail, by the time you get out your precious Paris is going to be dead combined with that fine, much quicker when you can't pay for her healthcare to keep her alive. Do you want that?"

Her father stared at Charlie his mouth gapping open and closed like a fish. He was, for the first time, at a loss of words. "I… my lawyers…"

"They can't help you. We have you on video attempting to kidnap her. We have you on audio and video threating her, so there's the extortion, we have her phone records and emails which prove you've been harassing her for the last year. So it looks like you're out of options," Charlie growled. "Unless you'd like to bargain your way out."

Her father glared at him, he turned a darker glare to Kate and Marshall before he sighed and said: "What do you want."

"I want you to go away and not come back," Kate growled and Marshall and Charlie nodded.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen Mr. James. These nice officers are going to escort you to the airport, you're going to get on a plane, and you are gonna do everyone a world of favour and not _ever_ come within a 100mile radius of Kate, you got me? One more offense like this, one more phone call, one more email, and I'm gonna lock you up and throw away the key. You got me?" Charlie snapped. "Say you understand or I'll send you straight to lock up and let the drunks have fun with your ass for the rest of the night."

"Fine, fine, I agree," he cried and Charlie finally backed away.

"Alright boys, you heard me. Take him to the airport and make sure he gets on a goddamn plane," he ordered. They all nodded sharply before tugging her father away.

"If you do this, if you let your sister die, you'll have her blood on your hands!" he shouted as the cops took him away.

Kate scowled at him. "Her blood is on _your_ hands. Just like Kevin's is. You never should have played favourites," she snapped back. His face paled but his eyes burned with anger.

Marshall put an arm around her again and pulled her close. "You donni listen to him, you understand? He doesn't know you. He doesni know what you're worth," he whispered into her hair. But Kate couldn't hold it in, as soon as her father was gone she burst into terrible tears, feeling nothing but wretched.

Her father was right. Paris Carter's blood was on her hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: And here we are, this is the end of this particular arc before we move onto the next one. It gets a little angsty here, but as always I promise it's gonna end really cutely. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

15.

* * *

When she woke the following morning, she was in a cocoon. Covered in soft blankets, surrounded by the loving embrace of the man she was utterly in love with. Kate was sure, as soon as her father had threatened to put him in jail over Paris and Kate's selfish refusal to help, that he'd take one look at her and say: "You're not worth this."

But here she was, the morning after saving him from her father, from admitting to him that she loved him, wrapped up in his arms, in her bed feeling nothing but absolute bliss. He was still here. He hadn't freaked out when she told him she loved him. For once things in her life were looking like they were going to work out.

Unless he was waiting to tell her he was leaving… oh god… what if he just hadn't told her yet? What if he was waiting to make sure that he wasn't really going to get arrested?

"Mmmm, morning baby," he whispered against her shoulder. His soft lips pressed a soft kiss to her bare skin.

"How did you know I was awake?" she asked.

"I could hear your brain going," he answered his voice still thick with sleep. "You're all tense, baby. Is something wrong?"

Kate rolled in his arms to face him, pressing a kiss to his lips that he greedily turned into a make out session. With in seconds he was on top of her, a hand under her neck, the other searching out skin to bare. She loved his kisses, she loved his touch, but last night she had not been able to sleep with him, and he had not complained.

"Still not feeling it," he whispered, more a statement then a question. Her hands were trailing up and down his chest and she knew what that did to him.

Still she answered honestly. "Uhmm… no… not really."

She expected a frown. She expected he'd lodge a complaint. Instead he straightened, kissed her solidly and then got off. "Fair," he said, sliding off of her and off of the bed. "I gotta go take a shower. Can you start breakfast?"

"Sure can," she said appreciating the view as he left her room. Goddamn she had a good looking man.

When she got out to the kitchen she found that Rose had had a guest last night. Charlie was stretching on the couch having apparently spent the night.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here," she said in way of greeting. "Did you want breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be great," he said approaching the kitchen island. "Yeah, you know it was so late when we were done, I figured I'd crash here. Also, you know to make sure that someone was here in case Ollie didn't make it onto the plane."

Kate went rigid at the thought. When she got home last night she had collapsed in bed. She let Marshall tuck her in, and she was out like a light, she didn't even know when Marshall climbed into bed with her. But it had never occurred to her that Oliver would duck arrest.

"The usual right?" she asked. Knowing from years of practice that it was black coffee and lightly buttered toast. Unless he had changed his usual since they had last been together.

"Yep," he answered as he watched her pour the mug of coffee from their automatic coffee maker. It wasn't until she had popped the bread into the toaster that he said: "So you and a band-boy… that's uh… good for you. Good to see that rebellious streak kicking in. Better late then never."

Kate blinked her eyes and then turned to him, she was scrambling eggs already, Marshall's favourite, waiting for the skillet to heat before dropping them into the pan. She didn't like Charlie's tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Katie-cat," he said and she scowled at him.

"I have told you repeatedly not to call me that," she reminded him and he just smiled at her and said nothing.

"As I was saying, we both know that you're not really going to stay with that guy. He's all ripped jeans and leather while you're silk and pearls. And we both know a guy with priors like that will never be able to dress you in silk and pearls," he said taking a sip of his coffee. He was standing now, coming around the kitchen island to stand beside her.

"Oh and a Detective's salary can afford that?" she asked. It was sarcasm, of course, if Charlie actually thought that all she cared about was money and objects he was out of his damn mind. He clearly didn't know anything about her at all.

Charlie had crossed to her, putting his hands to her shoulders and forcing her to turn to him. "Come on, now Katie…" "—Don't call me that!" "—okay, okay sorry. But come on. Until you met this loser you and I… we were almost there. We were almost back together. We had a great Valentine's Day date and then all of a sudden you're with this guy. Don't… don't let this guy drag you down… don't let this guy ruin things for us."

Kate opened her mouth to tell him off. To tell him that all they had was occasional casual sex. Yes she had gone out with him on Valentines Day but that was because Marshall was working and she didn't want to be alone, or bugging him on what was going to be his most lucrative night of the year. She wanted to tell him that Marshall was not a loser and was not dragging her down but before she could, she caught something out of the corner of her eye that stopped her heart on her chest.

Marshall, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel stood there behind them glaring at the two of them. He looked angry, he looked betrayed, and his face was going this terrible red color. He took one step forward and Kate rushed to him.

"No… no… don't, you promised. You promised!" she shouted at him though there was no noise to shout over. She turned to Charlie who was simply glaring daggers at Marshall over her head and cried: "Go home, Charlie! Just… go!"

His eyes fell down to hers, perplexed, crinkled with confusion because he didn't understand why she was sending him away. But it wasn't Charlie who walked away, it was Marshall. He left her side, disappearing to her room, slamming the door after him.

"Great Charlie… just… just… great," she snapped.

Charlie sighed. "We both know in a few weeks, when you get tired of bailing out the bad boy, you'll start calling me again."

Kate ignored him and went to her room. She didn't bother knocked but instead let herself in. Marshall was in the process of doing up his worn ripped jeans that made his ass look like a Norman Rockwell painting, his back was to her, but she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Enough," he answered.

"Okay… but what did you hear?" she asked again. She needed to know how much damage control she had to do.

Marshall pulled his shirt over his head, his body still wet because spots of black were appearing on his dark grey shirt. He came to a stand still and she held her breath. He didn't want to turn around. Did he just not want to face her or was he crying?

"Does it matter?" he asked, his voice strained, his head hung.

"Yes… because I'm afraid you misunderstood," she whispered.

Marshall whirled around to face her, and she saw, that while tears had not fallen, he most certainly had them in his eyes. "Misunderstood what? That up until I showed up, you and Charlie were casually dating and on the road to getting back together? That if me and you were tae go toe up he'd be on you immediately?"

"Marsh…."

"No Kate, I get it. Okay? He's a prince, you're a princess. You belong together."

He turned away from her again and she frowned. "That is it!" she snapped. She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to turn to her and then pushed him down to her bed. He went without complaint but he definitely looked confused. "You need to stop with this princess and prince bollocks! So you're not some glitzy white knight? So, you're not perfect? Who is? I'm not. You know I'm not. And Charlie and I… yeah I used him for casual _sex_ but we weren't about to get back together. Charlie was just an easy habit, a quick fix to blow of some steam. Like you and Slutty Sophie and every other girl you've slept with before me."

Marshall looked away from her. "We're not good for each other," he said softly. "You're too… you're too good for me."

"Oh, shut up!" she cried. "I have told you time and time again that you are everything I want. But honestly… if you want to end things Marshall go ahead. I'm tired of being the only one fighting for this. You clearly want to go, so go."

What the hell had she just said? Really? She was telling him to go? Was she nuts?

Marshall's eyes held hers. "Do you want me tae go?"

"I want you to be happy," she answered wrapping her arms around herself as if to keep herself standing. She wanted to scream _no_ at him. Of course, she didn't want him to leave. The daft bastard. "And you're clearly not happy with me. You're looking for any excuse to end it, so take this one and get out."

"I am happy with you Kate," he said instead of standing, he reached out to her but she shied away. If he was so happy why was he always trying to break them apart? "I just donni see… I mean… Charlie he'd be…"

"When the chips were down Charlie was gone," Kate said to him. "Yeah, I was miserable to be around after my brother died. Yes, I pushed a lot of people away, but if Charlie loved me, he wouldn't have let me go. You know? He would have tried to help me. He wouldn't have given up."

Marshall nodded, he looked down to her toes and sighed. "I donni actually wanna go, I just… when he said those things… and he has like… the full package. This great job… and you know… good guy… and I… I don't know…"

Kate couldn't help but smile. "Were you jealous?" she asked, her teasing grin spreading across her face. Marshall scowled at her in response.

"No," he muttered but when she just continued to stare at him with that Cheshire grin, twisting and twirling on the spot he relented. "Alright, yes, fine! I'm terrified of loosing you so yes, him propositioning you like that scared that absolute bejesus out of me."

At that Kate climbed into his lap. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," he affirmed.

"You know… he was the date I left on Valentines' Day. You know, to come and see you at the bar."

"He was the bad date huh?" he asked as he nibbled on her lips. She nodded eagerly and he smiled that roughish, handsome grin of his. "Remind me to thank you."

And then Kate kissed him, letting him pull her back down to the bed. Finally, in the mood again. He could thank Charlie later.


	16. Chapter 16

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday my wonderful readers! So here we have a cuter chapter. It's Marshall's Birthday today! I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far. So don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

16.

* * *

Marshall woke up on his birthday to an empty bed and a frown of panic on his face. He hated waking up to an empty bed unless Kate had an early shift to get to. And Kate knew this. With panic as his motivation he quickly got out of bed, pulled on last night's discarded tee-shirt and raced out into the kitchen, where luckily Kate was in the middle of setting up a tray.

She frowned when she spotted him but Marshall was smiling. His heart rate returned to normal. She wasn't gone she had been making breakfast.

"Awwww," she whined. "I thought I was being so quiet. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

Marshall let out the breath he was holding and smiled at her. She was just doing something sweet for his birthday. He… he really needed to stop panicking when he woke up alone. But he still hadn't gotten used to the idea of her staying with him, still couldn't believe he was that lucky.

"Go back to bed and pretend to be surprised," she ordered shooing him away and Marshall did as he was told. He swapped out his choice of attire, taking the shirt off because he knew how much Kate loved his chest, and putting on a pair of sweatpants before sliding back into bed.

When Kate did appear, she was with Rose who was singing happy birthday for her, since Kate still wasn't singing, and his pancakes had sparklers.

Well if he knew Rose was going to be involved, he would have kept that shirt on. He accepted the sparkling pancakes and sighed as Rose's fingers traced his shoulder tattoos. She always got a little pet heavy when his shirt was off. Rose also liked it when his shirt was off.

"Stop petting my boyfriend, Rose," Kate ordered but Rose just sighed and continued until Kate picked up and moved the hand.

"I can't help it. I need me a man who looks like that. You got any hot Irish friends? Or a hot Irish brother?" she asked.

"No friends and I don't speak to my brother," he answered around a mouthful of pancakes.

Kate shooed the disappointed Rose out of their room and then bounced onto the bed beside him. "Were you surprised?"

Marshall nodded. "Of course I was. No one's made me birthday breakfast since my mom left," he replied and then hated the way Kate's smile fell right off her his lips. Aw damn here comes the pity train. "It's fine, alright, I love it. I love this. Thank you."

Kate forced herself to smile and Marshall tucked into his meal in earnest. But it was the look on her face that had him add a shaky: "Please don't make me talk about my mother today."

She winced again and Marshall stopped eating entirely. "Kate. Just…"

"But you never want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about Kevin!" he thundered.

"But you know about him. I told you what happened," she reminded him and he inwardly swore. "Don't you trust me?"

"Fine. When I was eight and Louey was five our mother up and left us for another man and a singing career that never did take off," he admitted. "My dad, who was stupid enough to marry a princess way out of his league, spent the rest of his life drinking and raging at us."

"Your dad died?"

"He's dead to me."

"Is there anyone in your family that isn't?"

Marshall pinned her with a dark glare and she rearranged herself on the bed so her creamy legs were a little more than visible. Short shorts and one of his band tee shirts. It was like she was purposely trying to set him on fire. "Alright, you're right. Wrong convo to have today. How about this one? I got a whole day off and only the night shift tomorrow, so you get to choose what you wanna do today and there's no curfew cause I don't have to be anywhere early tomorrow. So what do you wanna do birthday boy? How do you wanna ring in your 33rd birthday?"

Marshall, despite the conversation and how it had turned a moment before couldn't help but smile at her. "Really…. You'd do anything with me?"

Kate's smile had worried edge to it but she still said: "Of course."

Whatever smile donned his lips definitely did not instill any sort of confidence in Kate as she just winced at him.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

The motor roared and Kate yelped. Her fingers digging into Marshall's side as the bike leapt forward. When he said he wanted to go for a ride, she thought he meant by himself, but when they got to the storage unit across town, he got his bike out storage and handed her a helmet she realized that he wanted her to come with him.

Kate had climbed up onto the back of his motorcycle without a second thought. She clung to him, butterflies of nervous excitement in her stomach. It was thrilling, holding onto Marshall as they flew through the city streets, the buildings whizzing past her. Her favourite scene was the bridge, flying across the bridge, the water flashing like sapphires in the noonday sun, her cheek resting against Marshall's leather jacket, she felt like this must be what it must feel like to have wings.

She trusted Marshall to take care of her, to not get them lost. She wasn't sure where he was taking her, but soon they weren't in the city but on winding dirt roads. So imagine her surprise when he finally brought them to a stop and she was looking at a look out point.

Kate climbed off the bike, pulled the helmet off and then looked around. "Wow… I don't think… I don't think I've ever been here before," she whispered.

Marshall took his own helmet off, shook his head and then pulled a hand through his hair to fix the helmet hair, oohh maybe Kate needed to do that too.

"This is Land's End, you've never been out here before?" he asked. He went about setting up his bike so it would stand up unattended.

Kate turned to him a suspicious look on her face. "Marshall Connelly have you taken me to your make out spot?"

The cheeky grin on his boyish face was enough to tell her that he had. "Maybe…"

Kate made a big show of gasping and pretending to be offended. "Marshall?! Are you telling me I'm just another one of your conquests? Just one of those groupie girls that you bring out here to score with?"

Marshall moved over to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her solidly on the lips.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "You are not just one of my conquests, and you are definitely not a groupie. This place… it just… I unno… my special place and I wanted tae share it with you."

Kate, with arms entwined around Marshall's neck smiled up at him. "You're winning yourself some major brownie points here, Connelly."

"Oh yeah? And what can I use my brownie points for?" he asked. Kate responded by kissing him again. It may have been his birthday but he was certain that she was the one getting all the presents that day.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

They sat together at Land's End, talking and kissing until they were both hungry. He took them to the closest burger joint, they took their burgers to go and went back to Land's End so they could eat, talk, make out and play in the water.

Marshall didn't usually bring girls to Land's End. Land's End was special, but so was Kate so Marshall had brought Kate there to share the atmosphere and his spot with her.

It was getting close to the time where they'd have to head back to the city. He didn't want to be on the road after dark. Usually he wouldn't care, but with Kate on the back of his motorcycle he worried. He was usually a bit reckless, it was the most careful he had ever been on his motorcycle. He used to tell his friends if he ever got that cautious and a girl was to blame, shoot him because his life was over.

However, with the sun setting into the bay, the waning sun setting her profile a blaze and having one of the nicest birthdays in a long time, had Marshall feeling sentimental. It didn't feel like his life was over, it felt like it was just starting.

"I uh… Kate… can I tell you a secret?" he asked. Kate turned to him, a warm smile on her face.

"Course you can."

"Alright… I lied," he whispered. "This isn't my make out place. That's another look out point that's got more trees and is more secluded… you know so I can hook up."

"Uh… okay…"

"… this… this is my special place and I don't bring girls here."

Kate had started out not looking too please but now she looked honestly surprised. "Oh, really?"

"Mhmm… this is our… my… it was our place. We'd come here and he'd write songs and I'd play the guitar and we'd… it was just our place to come," he whispered.

"He? Do you mean… do you mean…"

"Louis, yeah."

She nodded, leaning against him now. "Well thank you for bringing me here. Do you want to talk about what happened with him?"

"No," he answered quickly and she answered him by kissing him on the cheek. She was in the process of telling him that it's okay to not tell him when he suddenly said: "It was a princess."

Kate turned to him. "What?"

"A princess. That's what we fought over. A princess."

"You guys fought over a girl?"

When Marshall looked up, he saw worry on her face and he realized that she thought a girl, a girl he'd rather be with, was the reason he and his brother no longer talked. Well he needed to fix that, now didn't he? "Not like that. I wasn't interested in her. I was full swing in my wild years, I wasn't trying to settle down. But we… we were in New York, playing a few gigs, and he met this girl… this princess… and he just… he just fell for her, hard. After only one night. But I kept him from following her, I kept him from going after her and he just… he just wasn't the same after that. It was like… when he lost her he lost his music and he just… he just didn't want to play anymore. And we… well we were good, Kate. We could have been something, my skills, his lyrics, Kate… it was magic. So when he said he wanted tae quit the band I told him he might as well quit being my brother. And we haveni spoken since."

Kate frowned, she stared at him with her impossibly green eyes, not in a judging way but in a patient way.

"It's understandable. Being angry in that moment."

"I've never thought I was wrong, Princesses, in my long history of knowing and getting burned by them, had never stayed with the likes of us. But then… then I met you and you're like… as royal as they come and you haveni run screaming from me and I just… Kate… what if I kept him from _his_ Kate?"

"Yeah but that's not what you thought you were doing, right?" she asked putting a hand to his knee. "You were his big brother, you were looking out for him, you were trying to save him from the same pain you went through. You weren't being malicious."

Marshall half smiled at her. "Why did I even think you wouldni understand?"

She kissed his cheek again and then smiled at him softly. "You gotta trust me more, Marshall."

"I really do," he said. "I'm gonni work on it, okay?" Kate nodded happily at him. "You ready to go home?"

She nodded and he went back to set up the bike. He felt like he had a weight lifted off of his chest. Like telling her about what happened with Louis was all he needed. Like they had just jumped another hurdle in their relationship.

And then he found out when he got home that his birthday could even get better. Because Kate had bought him a brand new guitar for his birthday.


	17. Chapter 17

Of Princes and Princess

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: So here we are. We're going to see a little bit of Marshall's musical past and we're going to get some emotion here! Don't forget to leave us a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday!_

17.

* * *

Kate was practically bouncing she was so excited. She had purposely gone shopping to buy frayed, ripped black skinny jeans, she scuffed up a pair of black converse shoes and she mutilated one of his tank tops to bare her ribs so he could see her black lacey bralette.

She had teased her hair to give it volume, she had lines of black eyeliner rimming her shockingly beautiful green eyes and bright red lipstick that he couldn't wait to have smudged against his neck and lips.

She was going for a specific look. She was going for rock band groupie. And she was successfully pulling it off. Much to his dismay.

Marshall knew two things. One: if she had showed up to one of his shows looking like that there was nothing he wouldn't have done to have her for the night. And Two: he wasn't taking her to this jam session looking like that. Nope, he was keeping her at home, with him where they'd be fucking for the rest of the night until that make up was dripping down her face.

"Babe you're killing me," he said to her as she sashayed past him again. She smiled proudly to him and his heart soared up into his mouth again.

"I'm so excited to get to go to a Jam Session with you and your old band, like really, stupidly excited."

"Yeah babe?"

"Oh yeah, I'm hoping to land me a drummer."

"Uh… excuse me? A drummer?"

"Yeah, the _bang, bang_ makes me wanna bang, bang," she said with a big grin on her face which meant she was joking, obviously Marshall knew she was joking but since he was still irrationally worried that Kate wasn't there to stay, he was briefly worried that she meant it.

He tugged her down to the couch and onto his lap. "I am the lead guitarist and everyone knows the lead guitarist is the one all the girls want. Don't you want the lead guitarist?"

She pressed the first of red stained kisses to his lips. "Mmm. I unno. As you said the lead guitarist is the one that has all the girls after him. I don't really want to fight with other girls today you know? I'm not feeling it?"

"Yeah? Well I have it on good authority that the lead guitarist thinks you're hot. So even if there are other girls, he'll only have eyes for you."

"And are there going to be other girls there?"

"Course not," Marshall answered quickly. "Well Nick's wife will be there. She's a girl. So I guess she counts."

"Yeah but I doubt she'll be all over you."

"No, she never is but uh… well… can you keep a secret?"

"Oh my god, you slept with Nick's wife."

"How in the hell did you know that?" Marshall thundered. That was a closely guarded secret that only he and Elaine. How had she guess that?

"I'm guessing it was during your performance days?" she asked. Marshall nodded. "She slept with the lead guitarist but fell for uh…" "Our bassist." "That's cute." "Don't ever tell him."

"Promise!" she kissed him again probably leaving more of that red lipstick on him and he didn't even care. "Can we go now, can we please, please, please, go now?"

God his girl was so excited for this. "Yeah babe, let's go."

"And we're taking the bike, right? Right?"

Marshall shook his head. Of course they were going to take the bike. That look she had going on wasn't complete unless they showed up at Nick's garage on his bike.

"Yes baby," he said in a patronizing voice which earned a cheer from Kate. God, she was so excited. He knew it was hype just for him, but he really, really loved her dorky enthusiasm.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Kate and Elaine left the garage for the kitchen, which was great because Kate could only scream her praise for her boyfriend's guitar skills for so long. Her voice was _hoarse_.

"You know, when Nick told me you actually existed, I didn't believe it," she said to her as they got their mugs and their teabags ready. "I think we all honestly thought that Marshall would be wild, carefree, and sowing his oats forever."

"He's still wild and carefree," Kate found herself whispering. "Maybe not as wild but he's still happy…"

"Oh I have no doubt that he's happy, everyone has said that they've never seen him as happy as he is with you. I think… I think we all thought he'd never settle down. We all thought he wasn't suited for it. Turns out he just needed the right girl."

Kate smiled proudly, yes, yes he did need the right girl, and that was her.

The band started up again and Kate tried not to wince. "God, how long do they play?"

"Usually until they get a noise complaint, and then they can't jam out for like… a few months."

"Ah well… I guess that's good?" Kate offered.

"The neighbours still hate us," she said with a shrug and Kate found herself laughing which got her to laugh along with her.

"Just offer to play at all of their events!" Kate cried and then she was sobering up in front of her.

"They can't, they don't have a lead singer. They refused to replace Louis. Wasn't the same without him."

Ah the whole Louis conundrum. "And none of them can get a hold of him?"

"He's dropped contact with them all," she said. "They were all pretty hurt by it, they used to be really close. Marshall took it the worst though… he tried not to show it but you could see it in his eyes."

Yes, you could see it in his eyes. It was sometimes like a fog would descend on him and all she would see was that pain. But she couldn't do anything to help him because he refused to try and talk to his brother. He refused to try and make amends, despite being sorry and despite missing him very, very much.

"Well… at least they enjoy their jamming sessions, right?" Kate offered and she nodded. Together both women sighed. "They still sound good."

"Oh yes, they've always been good," she said.

Kate nodded. "Uhm… Marsh mentioned that you had seen them live a few times. What was it like?"

"They use to set the room a glow," she said with a wistful smile on her face. "Would you like to see. We have a few videos of them performing."

Kate smiled yes, yes she would like to see. And she would not be disappointed.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

They finished their set and Marshall put his guitar down and went for a drink of water. Kate had long since disappeared with Nick's wife. He was fine with it, he was glad that she was still getting along with everyone, and it was hard to sit there and play the right notes when his baby was shaking her ass like that and cheering for him like she was a real groupie at a show.

But then she came back from the kitchen, heading straight for him, her arms out clearly wanting a hug from him and practically sobbing. Marshall dropped that bottle of water, he didn't even care if it drained out all on the floor, all he felt was concern for Kate.

She was crying? Why the hell was she crying?

"Kate… what… what's the matter?"

But as soon as she got close, she had thrown herself at him holding him tightly. Marshall glared at Nick's wife. "What the hell did you do?"

"Oi!" Nick cried in warning but Marshall was too busy trying to soothe Kate as she cried.

"I showed her a recording of one of your shows… one of the last ones… with Louis…"

_Aw fuck him!_

"Awe… Kate…"

"You looked so _happy_!" she near sobbed. "You miss him so much why won't you just call him?"

Marshall sighed. He looked up at his band mates with imploring eyes and asked: "Can yew guys give us a minute?"

He waited for all of them to file out of the garage and into Nick's house before he pulled her out of his chest and made her look at him. "Kate… come on…"

"Have you seen you two on stage together?" she asked instead. "I mean have you really watched. I knew you were happy playing music, lord knows I've seen the face you make when you play guitar… but on stage… with your brother… it was like you were in paradise."

"Kate…"

"And now you won't even talk to him and… and… I mean… do you know what I'd do to have my brother back?"

Oh that was a low blow. A really low blow. "Okay, let's start by drying those tears," he said, brushing them away carefully but still leaving streaks. "Oh… I think I made it worse…"

Kate shook her head, pulled a mirror out of a back pocket and then looked at herself. Marshall wondered what else she had in her back pockets. "Oh, it's not that bad," she said as she rubbed the streaks away and fixed her eyeliner. He made sure to watch her carefully so that if he were to ever need to fix her eyeliner, he'd do it properly and not smudge it everywhere.

"Okay, I want yew tae listen tae me, okay Kate? Don't get me wrong. I was happy on stage, we made great, great memories. But yew… Yew are my happiness. Yew are my paradise."

Kate smiled and sniffed a little bit before whispering: "But he's your brother…"

"Look, I get where you're coming from. I really do, but Kate, me and Louis, we're not like yew and your brother. Okay? We're different."

Kate nodded. "Now, are yew okay?" he asked. She nodded again. "Yew really liked dat video huh?"

"Yeah… I wish… I wish I had seen it live," she whispered.

"Hey, maybe one day you will, huh babe?" he kissed her deeply. "Wanna watch us play another set?"

"It'd be cooler if you had a lead singer."

Oh, another low blow. It was a good thing she was pretty. "Oh just go inside," he snapped pushing her towards the house. Nick's neighbours would be happy now, thanks to Kate their jam session had officially ended early.


	18. Chapter 18

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: So here's the next chapter! We're going to get yet another cute little episode so I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next week!_

18.

* * *

Marshall was nervous. She could tell. And it wasn't because she had made him get dressed up either. They were in a fancy restaurant but there wasn't going to be a repeat of their first date. Even though, it was literally a year and ago that his card had declined in a fancy restaurant much like this one. But she hadn't cared about that, and when Marshall wasn't forthcoming about the amount that he could afford she slipped a few hundreds into his wallet when he wasn't looking.

It was their year anniversary, she didn't care if she had to pay half or all, they were in this together after all. But Marshall didn't see it that way and she was okay to let him play the man who took care of her for this one night.

He was in his nice suit, having purchased a new one for this night purposely despite her not minding his original one. It was a charcoal black, with a white dress shirt partially unbuttoned, it cut him a little tighter then his last one and she was already thinking about what she'd do to him when she got him back to her place, or his, his was closer to where they were.

She just wanted to strip him. Was that too much to ask?

But, none of this had told her why he was acting so nervous. He kept swiping his palms against his pants, why were his palms sweating? He was jumpy and looking around and he was oddly quiet.

After finishing their meal together Kate had had enough of his behaviour. Not that it was bad, but his nervous energy was making her nervous too.

"Okay, what's wrong," she asked. Marshall looked up to her surprised, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had nicely gelled his hair back to match the nice suit he was wearing, but Kate wanted nothing more than to reach over and ruffle his hair until it was messy and in his eyes again.

He needed a trim, but she liked him like that.

"You're acting weird," she told him. "Why? What's up?"

"I was afraid yew'd notice dat," he said. Oh he was really nervous cause the Irish accent was really popping out of him right now. "If I'm being honest, I'm getting ready tae ask a really big question and I keep loosin da nerve tae do it."

"A big question," she echoed suddenly breathless. God was he going to propose? Cause she'd say yes immediately.

"Uh… big for me… yew'll probably tink it's silly… that I'm nervous not da question…" he stuttered. Okay, so he probably wasn't going to propose, but it was cute that he was nervous… even if it wasn't the proposal she was expecting.

"Alright," she said offering him her hand to hold. He wiped his hands on his pant legs again before putting his hand in hers and squeezing. Even though he wiped it off it was still a little damp. "You ask me your question and I promise I won't laugh."

"Do you like it when I stay over?" he asked.

_That was his big question?_ Really? Kate blinked her eyes. "Uh… yes… yes Marshall I like it when you stay over. Is that…"

"No," he said hurriedly. "Okay, well I like it when I stay over… and when yew stay over at mines, cause I like waking up tae yah and… uh… well… yew see… I was tinking… it's silly tae have two places and I was tinkin dat maybe… uh… maybe yew'd like tae move in… wit me? Or I move in wit yew? I donni care which, I just wanna like properly live wit yew."

"You do?" she found herself asking. "Like… you won't get sick of me?"

"Kate, when are we ever apart? Don'tchu tink if I was gonni get sick of yew I'd have done it by now?"

That was true. "Okay… counter question… are you sure you're ready? I mean… just a year ago you were wild and free…"

"God I knew dis was a bad idea. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I asked, but if yur gonna say no can yew just put me out of my misery?"

"Me say no? I'm not saying no! I'm trying to make sure there's no buyer's regret!" she cried. "What if we move in together and you change your mind?"

"I'm not gonni do dat! Why would yew tink I'd do that?"

"I unno shitty self-esteem?" she offered up and he went from worried to laughing.

"God I tought I had fixed that, clearly I need tae work harder," he said with a grin on his face. "What do yew tink den? Do yew wanni do dis wit me?"

Kate could barely keep her excitement contained. She smiled widely at him. "With you, I'd do anything."

This was happening… they were really going to go to the next step.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

"Are you kidding me?!"

Marshall sat back on the couch and tried not to wince. Granted Kate had gotten the argument out of the living room where she and Rose were originally having it, but even though it had been taken into one of their bedrooms, he could still hear it.

"Have you thought this through?"

Had she?

"Of course, I have!" Kate snapped. "Rose, I'm with him all the time, it makes sense to have one place instead of two."

"But why does it have to be _his_ place? He lives across town from me and your job… you'll have an hour commute _one way_."

That was true. He had brought that up to her when they had decided on moving into his loft instead of having him in with her and Rose. More room, more of a chance to take his man cave and turn into a nest. She was already talking about all the pillows and ruffles and pastel colors she was going to bring in. He didn't even care. Fuck the man cave, he wanted the perfect blend of him and her in that apartment.

"Yes, but if we move in here we'll be too cramped," Kate explained patiently though he could tell she was getting more and more frustrated.

"Well I don't care! Why can't you stay here? You're here mostly anyway, we haven't been separate since your mom died! What are you going to do when you two argue? Whose room are you going to hide in then?"

"Well I guess I'll have to grow up and face him if we have an argument… or make him sleep on the couch…"

Marshall found himself smiling, him ending up on the couch after an argument sounded terribly domestic. Was it sad that he was excited even for that?

But he definitely picked up on something Rose had said. They hadn't been apart since Kate's mother had died in her first year university, only two years after Kevin had. Car accident he was told. His poor Kate, life had done nothing but take from her.

"It'll be fine Rose. I'll still see you, we work at the same hospital, we'll be over all of the time, and I will be okay… I promise."

It was about time that he started making life give things back.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Kate was part way through packing with Rose, who had stopped arguing about the move and had decided to be more supportive, when Marshall had come back from whatever important business he had.

Marshall knocked, a customary habit now, before letting himself both into the apartment and into her room. He walked in on Rose in more than one compromising position because she kept forgetting that Marshall had a key and she like to air dry after her showers.

"Hey we may have to put a hold off on moving," he said and Kate frowned. Why? Oh, he had changed his mind.

Rose exchanged a glance with her and then turned angry narrowed eyes onto Marshall. "And why are we doing that?" she asked.

"Because I don't think that it's a good idea to move into my place… and you know… it's not going to work us living here either..."

Silence hit them and Kate just stood there, disappointment creeping into her bones and trying not to let it show on her face. Rose noticed though and immediately went on the war path.

"Excuse me?" she thundered. "_You_ asked her to move in with you, you stupid Irish prick. This was your idea! How dare you change your mind _days_ before you two are supposed to move into your stupid loft! Look at all the packing we did… she bought all these things to decorate your…."

"Okay, if she's done yellin' at me, I can tell you that I actually just signed a lease for a different apartment that I tink you'll like better."

"WHAT?!" Kate and Rose shouted together.

"Oh my god this is worse!" Kate groaned. But Kate wasn't sure it was, except for that she hadn't seen this apartment and she hadn't agreed to a different place, what if she didn't like it?

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?" she asked but he just shrugged.

"Do you want tae go see it?" he asked and she sighed. He then turned to Rose. "You can come too, see if you approve and what not…"

She followed him out of the room and then out and into the hallway. He got them to put their coats on and then they were in the elevator, but they only went down one floor and then he was ushering out.

"Marshall what is this about?" Kate asked as he just took her hand and led her down the hallway. She noticed that he had a keychain in a death grip and he wouldn't look at her. His Irish brogue was getting heavier too. He was… nervous?

"Well… Rose had a point…"

"I did?" she asked just as Kate asked: "She did."

"Yeah. I mean, it didni make sense tae move yew all the way oot tae my place and have yew commute back and forth, but yew had a point too, which was dat de apartment yew share wit Rose is too small for all three of us, I mean, she's been very nice about putting up with havin me in dere wit yew two so often but it wasni fair tae ask her tae do dat permanently."

He stopped at an apartment door and put the key into the lock. Kate finally understood. He pushed the door opened, ushered them in and said: "So I asked your landlord if dere was an apartment we could move intae and uh… I signed for it today… yew uh… yew gotta sign too, I put it in both our names… I thought yew'd…"

Kate took in the empty apartment where some of his boxes were already shoved into the corner, the bright space looked just like the one she and Rose had upstairs except it was open and free for her to do whatever she wanted with.

She turned and threw herself into Marshall's arms. "I love it, I love, I love everything, and I love you and I love this and…" she cried and he kissed her. He kissed her to keep her from babbling.

Behind them Rose squealed and then hugged them. "Oh gosh this is wonderful! Now I don't actually have to help you move!"

Kate laughed and then let Marshall hoist her up and spin her around the apartment that was going to be there. This was. Perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Hello my wonderful readers are you ready for yet another cute little chapter? Because we have one coming! We do have some more drama coming up but that will be in the up coming chapters. So don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

19.

* * *

Marshall had spent four months planning Kate's birthday.

Four months of agonizing over the details.

He started the day off by meeting her outside the hospital after her shift with a bouquet of her favourite flowers, red and white roses mixed together. It was eight in the morning, and her night shift had just ended, so he took her home. Back to the apartment they joyfully shared together, let her pick a vase to put her flowers in and then they went into her room and they had a nap. The kind where she gets to catch up on all the sleep she missed and he got it to cuddle her the whole time.

When she woke up at noon, he had breakfast ready for her. All her favourites. Homemade waffles, he had practiced making them intermittedly over the past few months until he got it perfect, with fresh cut fruit and powdered sugar. Her favourite mug holding her favourite tea made exactly the way she liked it with a side of bacon and one scrambled egg just for her.

And he got to sit beside her and watch her eat and like every bite of it. When that was done, she got dressed and it was time for part two of the day.

It started with informing her that they would be taking his bike everywhere and he was rewarded with a squeal of delight because that meant he'd be breaking out that brown leather jacket she loved so much and his riding boots that she said made him walk like a cowboy.

It also meant that she would be turning into his little punk princess. And when she came out of there room she was in a nice cinch-waisted forest green dress, with black fishnets and converse shoes. But he didn't care because she was gorgeous no matter what.

He had paid to get a private tour of the Garden of Shakespeare's flowers, where the guide told them all about the flowers, what they meant and how they pertained to Shakespeare's plays. After that they went to Presidio for their Sunday food truck picnic. He bought her anything she wanted. This was followed up by an afternoon in the Exploratorium, loving her childish grin as she ran around the exhibits playing with everything. Then, to top it all off for drinks and dinner at the Top of the Mark, which was expensive but worth it, even if they didn't quite fit in with the fancily dressed patrons around them.

But he hadn't stopped there. He had decided to end the night somewhere special and intimate. He took her to Billy Goat hill, where he helped her up the hill to the romantic tree swing. They sat together side by side in the darkness, the stars above them, Kate nestled into his side, and his arm around her shoulders.

He hoped this was everything she wanted and more. But he wasn't done yet.

"I… uh… I haveni given you your gift yet… did you… uhm… did you want it now or when we get home?"

"A gift?" she echoed. "Oh, Marshall this day was enough, I don't need a gift…"

He silenced her with a shake of his head. No, it wasn't enough. Kate deserved so much more than all of this, he wanted to be the person who gave it to her, but until he hit it big this was all he had to offer.

"I know… I know that you love me… and as you know I'm not quite there when it comes to sayin it back… I was uh… I was just thinking that since I can't quite say it that I might… uhm… show you instead?"

"Show me?" she echoed.

Marshall had spent a long time thinking about what to give her. And if he still wasn't so afraid to bare his heart to her, he might have just said that he loved her. The problem was, he was too afraid, so he went looking for a way to show her and found something else. He put his hand into his pocket to the gift that had been burning a hole into his pocket all day. He was worried about how she'd react. But he thought he picked a good one.

So, he presented her with the ring box and then watched as her face changed. He heard her gasp, watched as she tentatively took the box from him. And then held his breath as she opened it.

He had picked a rose gold ring in the shape of a tiara with tiny studded diamonds imbedded in the band.

A tiara for his princess.

Kate stared at it carefully. Taking it in, staring at it with a strange sort of look on her face. A strange look that he didn't quite recognize. Maybe he had better explain.

"It's a promise ring," he whispered carefully avoiding her eyes. "I'm not ready for that level of commitment yet… I donni tink you are either, but… I… I know that you're my forever. So… uh… I tought it might… that you might be okay with wearing..."

"So, you can give me a promise ring but you can't say that you love me?" she asked softly.

"I'm an enigma, what can I say?"

Kate smiled patiently at him. "I love it," she whispered and his heart soared up into his mouth. Thank god.

"Oh good, cause I have a matching one," he told her pulling out the other ring from his pocket. This one more like a bishop's hat crown in a dark titanium steel. "Cause you're my princess and I'm your prince."

He looked to Kate and found her crying, the ring already on her finger. He knew she was crying because she was happy but it still hit him that he had made her cry. He slipped his own ring onto his finger and then took her hands in his.

"Is that okay wit you princess?" he asked.

She leant in and kissed him deeply. "More than okay my prince."

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Kate let herself into her old apartment and Rose practically jumped on her.

"Tell me everything. Literally everything."

Kate answered her by showing her the ring and Rose suddenly screamed. Kate couldn't help it she too began to scream and then they grabbed onto one another and jumped around.

"I call Maid of Honor!" she cried.

"It's a promise ring, he gave me a promise ring," she explained and Rose blinked her eyes.

"Okay… I call Maid of Honor when you two do get married at some point, which better be soon cause the world needs the little beautiful half English, half Irish babies you two would create."

"Oh god you're ridiculous," she said but she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

This promise ring… it meant a lot to her. Like the literal world to her. She was glad that Rose saw it for what it was.

"Now… you… please tell me everything about yesterday's date because he wouldn't let me help at all!" Rose said taking a hold of her hand and dragging her to the couch. "So spill it babe, I want all the dirty details."

Kate just smiled. More than happy to oblige.


	20. Chapter 20

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: So here we go, after that cute little chapter we're going to have some drama! Are you ready? I know I am. As always don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

20.

* * *

Marshall rolled off of her, sweating and panting. He stayed away for all of thirty seconds while Kate caught her breath and wiped some of the sweat off of her own brow. But as always, Marshall ended up beside her, wanting to cuddle. Pulling her to his still sweaty panting form to keep her warm and close.

For a guy who didn't like commitment, for a guy who fought her on the label and didn't want to admit he loved her, he sure did love to cuddle.

Marshal pressed his nose into the crux of her neck, his lips pressing kisses to the back of her shoulder. A low murmur of appreciation rumbling through him as if the feel of her skin under his lips was all he needed to feel content.

"Babe," she whispered and that rumbling murmur got a fraction of a bit louder in response. "Babe, I said I'd meet Rose for brunch today."

The rumble got louder, this time in a sort of groan of distress, and he shook his head. His lips were still against her shoulder so though she couldn't quite hear his words she knew he was saying something to her. She could guess what it was too.

"Yes, you do have to let me go have brunch with her," she said as she figured he was going on about how he wasn't about to let her go now that he was comfortable and that rumble turned into a flat-out groan.

"Come on Marsh," she whispered. "If I'm late she's just going to barge in here and annoy you. You're shirtless, she'll be all over you and your tattoos."

"Maybe I like that," Marshall told her his lips finally leaving her shoulder, and were now just directly behind her ear. She hated it when he did that, it gave her shivers to have his husky Irish brogue that close to her ears. To get him to stop, she usually kissed him, which was probably why he continued to do it.

"Yeah, would you rather date Rose instead?" she asked playfully. She knew he had no interest in Rose, he was teasing her so she was teasing him.

"Obviously not," he whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"Then we should let me go meet her."

Groaning Marshall rolled onto his back and let her go. He let her slip out of the bed. He watched her, his eyes hooded with sleep as she changed. He murmured in appreciation for each piece of clothing she picked up. He was really no help when picking out an outfit as Marshall loved her in everything she wore.

Once she was ready, once she had her make up done, she crossed her room to their bed. She leant over to kiss him, to cover him in glossy pink lip prints, which he accepted without a single complaint.

"You gonna go job hunting today?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I have several prospects, the uh… music teacher position is the one I'm hoping for but I'm not holding my breath. You know, the arrest record and what not."

"Well it's not with a school, it's just an independent music school, so maybe they'll look that over," she offered him. "You call me when you're done and I'll come meet you okay?"

He smiled warmly to her, pulled her in for one last kiss and then Kate left their apartment and practically ran up the stairs, one floor, to her old apartment where Rose was just coming out of. The two girls hugged and squealed like they didn't just work a shift in the same hospital together last night and then they left for their favourite brunch spot.

They were three mimosas deep, and still waiting for the waffles to come, when Rose started complaining about her sex life, or the lack there-of. Kate had tried to be sympathetic but it was hard. Her sex life was phenomenal.

Rose took in her smug look and scowled at her. "Oh look at you, not a speck of sympathy from you. Just you wait, one of these days you and Marsh are gonna have a dry spell and then you'll come crying. And do you know what I'm going to say? Nothing I'm just going to laugh at you, that's what I'm going to do."

Kate shook her head at her friend as she put the mimosa in her hand down. "I'm not laughing at you," she told her. "I simply can't relate. It's not my fault Marshall and I have a wonderful sex life, I haven't missed out on sex since…."

And then she paused. They had been going at it every day for about a month and a half. That was because, now that they had their own place, they didn't have to worry about disrupting or upsetting Rose. But it couldn't have been that long because that meant that she hadn't gotten her period on time and…

Suddenly Kate felt sick and she found that Rose was just staring at her instead of asking her what was wrong. Immediately she was glaring at her as she said: "Goddamn it your period is late, isn't it?"

Kate winced and Rose rolled her eyes. "Well that's our brunch date shot to shit."

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Well… he probably wasn't going to get that job. As per usual they got to the "any priors?" part of the interview and just like that he saw the prospects of getting that job dry up in front of him.

In the meantime, he still had his job at the Karaoke bar, too hot to fire, they had said but his heart wasn't in that anymore and he wanted something better so he could feel like he was helping Kate provide.

He got home, wondering if he could convince Kate to come back from her brunch to cuddle him so he felt better, but he thought it best not to. She deserved a nice day out with Rose before her shift, he didn't want to bring her down with his own insecurities and disappointments. So, it was a major surprise when Marshall found Rose and Kate sitting on the couch in their apartment.

There on the coffee table in front of them was a simple pregnancy test kit, and Kate was frozen with a giant glass of water in her hands.

Marshall took this scene in for a second not quite understanding what he was seeing. Kate said something like: "You're home early," in the tone of voice she used when she was nervous about something, or when he had caught her doing something she was embarrassed of or shouldn't have been doing.

All of sudden the understanding dawns on him. One of them is doing a pregnancy test, and seeing as Kate was midway through chugging down a pint of water when he came in and Rose was reading instructions on a little piece of paper, it was clear which one of them was going to do the test.

It occurred to him to wonder how it happened. But he and Kate had been having sex every day for almost a whole two months. She was on birth control but he didn't always wear a condom… but that couldn't be why… could it?

All he could think was: _good god, Kate might be pregnant_.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Once the initial panic left him, once Kate explained her suspicions, Marshall took Rose's place at her side, held her hand and waited. First for her to need to pee, and then once she had peed on the stick, he had to wait the 30 minutes to find out what the results were.

The longest 30 minutes of his life.

Kate was almost shaking, and he could tell it was because she was nervous but Marshall didn't care. They sat side by side, hands intertwined, watching that stick in front of them not talking.

Maybe they should have let Rose stay. She would have filled the silence, but she had given them the privacy they wanted. Now they were both lost in their own worlds. Marshall thinking of nothing but the possibly future where he might have a child.

They could have a boy. A boy with his eyes and hair. A boy he could teach to play guitar. Or a girl. A little carbon copy of Kate. A daddy's girl. A girl he could also teach to play guitar though he hoped she'd be a singer like Kate.

He wouldn't mind waking up at all hours, changing diapers or getting thrown up on. Well he was sure he'd hate it eventually but he wanted to experience it all. He wouldn't mind play dates, and wearing tutus or whatever else his child wanted him to wear. He couldn't wait to hear the incessant babbling of a toddler, and he definitely couldn't wait to be called _Daddy._

He'd have to get a better job. God how would he get a better job with a criminal record like his? Maybe he'd be a stay-at-home-dad. Kate would work in the hospital and he'd stay home and do all the traditional mom stuff. He wouldn't even care, fuck the stereotypes, he'd do anything to have that perfect nuclear family he and his brother never had. Even if the traditional roles were reversed.

This would be the first of many kids.

He was thinking, at the very least, he'd want two. He'd love four. Ohh. Twins. One of each.

He'd have to marry her. He knew she'd fight him, she wouldn't want him to want to marry her because she was pregnant, but that was fine. He'd spend all the time he had to try to convince her that he loved her and he just wanted to marry her. He'd have to buy her a better ring, a proper engagement ring, and he figured that would help convince her of the seriousness of his intentions for her. But would that kind of expense make sense when they were expecting a baby? Would she rather have him save?

He was excited, he was nervous, but he knew all of this was hinging on what that pregnancy test said.

And despite being terrified, he knew he wanted that test to come out positive.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Kate was not feeling the same way as Marshall. She didn't feel like she was ready to have children, she was worried that she wouldn't be a good mom. But she didn't know how to voice that to Marshall without him taking it the wrong way, not when he seemed so excited.

So she sat beside him, staring at that test, one hand in his the other to her lips as she gnawed on her cuticles. A bad habit that she couldn't shake, especially when she was nervous.

When the agonizingly long 30 minutes went by, she carefully picked it up. Marshall's hand tightened around hers.

"No matter what it says… I'm going to be here," he whispered to her. He had been saying stuff like that since he figured out that she was doing a pregnancy test. Since he had put together what she had. That a month and half of uninterrupted daily sex should not have happened.

She was grateful for it, for his support. It helped her nervousness a bit to know that he was certain he wouldn't leave her no matter the results. Though she was sure he meant his words, she knew what he was like with commitment. Just committing to her had scared him, granted he had taken it much better than she had thought he would, she still worried that a child would change things. That the pressures of being a calm and reliable parent would have the wildness in him roving again. Something she knew she wouldn't survive, and then it wouldn't just be her suffering, but the child would suffer too.

She quickly looked at it. One bar. What did one bar mean?

Marshall took a glance and looked at the page in front of him for the legend of results.

"Not positive," he breathed out and while his shoulders slumped in disappointment Kate found herself inflating with relief.

She breathed out her happiness in a few shaky laughs. "Oh thank god," she found herself whispering and Marshall turned to her surprised.

She thought that maybe, after everything he would admit he was relieved too, but when she turned to him, she found that he was staring at her with wounded eyes. Immediately she feared that he thought that she just didn't want to have kids with _him_.

She opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn't true, that it was _she _that she felt wasn't ready yet but he quickly stood. "Shall I make us some tea? Or maybe something stronger to calm our nerves?"

Kate nodded mutely. She knew that she was going to go to get a professional test done just to be sure she was pregnant, but she also knew that she had hurt Marshall's feelings and she was going to have to figure out how to make it up to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: So we've got a little baby chapter today! Just a small little one but it's cute I promise. Don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what everyone's thinking, and I'll see you guys next Saturday!_

21.

* * *

There had been a lot of thought about this. What she would be doing that day, taking Marshall to where she was going to take him. It wasn't that she finally thought that he was ready, it was that… _she_ was finally ready.

She had him dress up in her favourite outfit. The worn tan leather jacket, his dark jeans with the rips, the biker boots and a plain grey t-shirt. He even let her play with his hair until it was messy enough. She was in her standard outfit, a somber black dress, black flats, muted tones and red lipstick. There was nothing really special about this outfit, she never dressed up fancy to come here, she always came as herself. But she always dressed in black.

She made him take out his bike, got on the back, with her guitar on her back like a backpack and directed him to where they needed to go. But once he realized she was taking him to a graveyard he pulled over, ripped off his helmet and turned an angry glare onto her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he snapped. Kate pulled off her helmet too to look at him, not sure why he was so upset. "You canni bring me tae… lookin like dis? Babe. I should be dressed up… shouldn't I?"

Kate smiled at him, so happy that this was what he was upset about. "Marsh…" she whispered but he shook his head.

"No… dis… dis a big deal, you shoulda gotten me prepared for dis, Kate, you shouldni have…"

Kate reached out of him, she just had to reach her arms out and he came to her, letting her grab the lapels of his jacket and pull him closer to her. "I want Kevin to meet the real you, the you I fell in love with," was all she needed to whisper. He bowed to kiss her, his lips sliding over hers in that possessive way she adored so much.

"You're lucky, you're lucky you're so damn cute," he hissed to her he then straightened and looked up to her. "Alright… let's uh… let's go, let's meet him."

She held his hand and led him through the rows of headstones until she got to her family's. One for her mother and one for her brother. She glanced at Marshall whose chest was heaving, another nervous tick of his.

"So… uh… these are them," she whispered. "I sort of… I sort of talk to them…"

"No that's fine," he whispered. "That's normal."

Well she was glad he thought so. "Did you want to come sit with me?" she asked as she took a knee in front of the tombstone. He shook his head, still a little nervous. She'd forgive him for that.

Kate turned away from him and back to the headstones. She got down on both of her knees and arranged her skirts around herself as she sat down in the grass. She put the guitar case down beside her before she addressed them.

"Hey guys," she said to them. "I uh… I brought someone special with me, this is Marshall, my boyfriend."

"Hi," he said, waving to them for where he stood a few paces away.

"He's Irish," she squealed. "You'd've liked him, Mom, he's super sweet, and kind and he's hot. He's the lead guitarist in a band and he's really good. And Kevin, you'd've loved him too, he'd've put up with all your antics and played you all the songs and notes you wanted."

She was trying not to cry, but she always got a little weepy when she came to visit her family. Usually she felt alone but with Marshall there with her.

There was a beat of silence where she tried to compose herself and suddenly Marshall was sitting down beside her. He put a hand to her knee and then offered her a hand to hold. As soon as she put her hand in his, he was clinging to her tightly and she felt better.

"I'm going to tune up my guitar… can you… can you talk to them… maybe tell them how we met?"

Marshall nodded, he let her go and then got himself comfortable on the grass before he turned back to the tombstone. As she tuned the black wood acoustic guitar, she rarely touched anymore she listened to Marshall.

"So uh… where to begin? well… I met Kate when she was at a party… a bride's doe night. And uh… she got really snippy with me, and well... you know what she's like… but I uh… I didni care, I tought she looked like a princess and princess are allowed tae be rude tae the likes of me. I tought I'd never see her again, so I was very excited when she came back the next day to apologize tae me. I told her that her apology wasn't accepted, that it was still pending… but that was because I wanted her tae come back. She was forgiven before she walked back in the door." He paused for a bit shooting a bit of a glance her way. He had never told her that before. "And even though I donni deserve her, she's stayed with me. But I promise. I promise that for as long as she wants me, I'm gonni take care of her. So you two donni have tae worry."

Kate sat down beside him and he turned back to her, his eyes ablaze with an emotion she knew overwhelmed him. "I promise," he whispered to her and she just smiled to him.

"Kay, so… uh… before we go, I'm gonna sing your song, just once," she said to him.

She avoided Marshall's eyes. She didn't sing. He knew that. This would be the first time he heard her sing live. She hoped he liked it. She hoped he didn't make a big deal about this.

Keeping her eyes closed, lest she started to cry again, Kate strummed the guitar she had abandoned and began to sing.


	22. Chapter 22

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: So here we have another little cute chapter, there's going to be a lot of those in the next little bit. I've started writing the chapters that coincide with the actual movie which means all the regular characters are going to be coming up soon. Isn't that exciting? I know I'm excited! I can't wait to hear what you guys think, so please review and I'll see you guys next week._

22.

* * *

Kate had been super secretive about whatever plans she had for his birthday. That meant that Marshall was expecting one hell of a shindig. So he was trying very terribly hard not to be disappointed that she had only taken him to the bar that he and his mates frequented.

That sounded terrible and selfish. Like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He knew he was being unreasonable, but she was the one who was making a big stink about him turning 34 that year, and how it was his second birthday with her and she wanted to make it even more special than the year before. This, well, this didn't feel special this felt common place.

They weren't even alone, either. She had invited his old bandmates and their significant others and of course Rose and her current boy toy. A man named Brad that neither he nor Kate liked but were going to put up with so long as he made Rose happy. He was fine with the crowd of people around him, don't get him wrong, but he had been hoping for a more intimate birthday. Because, let's be real here, his ideal birthday was worshipping his wonderful Kate in a bed.

His birthday should have been them in their apartment with no clothes on. That would have made him happy. That would have been special to him.

But Kate was trying to throw a birthday party that she thought he'd like and as god as his witness he was going to love it simply for her and her alone.

Kate kept turning big giant grins up to him and he kept smiling back. She was waiting for something he could tell but he didn't know what it was.

He finished his most recent beer and turned to find his band suddenly holding their instruments and all wearing shirts that read: "The Mad Connelly Brothers." God what was this?

Marshall turned back to Kate who was grinning and holding his guitar out for him.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked, noting that she was stripping out of her tight fitted leather jacket to reveal her own ripped up band tee underneath, goddamn she was in a groupie outfit.

"We've got a gig," Sean tells him. "Come on you numpty we're on in like five minutes."

Marshall sighed. "Really," he said to Kate. "Really, you're going to make me play a gig… on my birthday?"

"Trust me, it's going to be worth it," Kate said and he sighed again.

"We don't have a lead singer, Kate, remember?"

"Tonight, you do," she said. "I picked someone great. I promise."

She had picked a lead singer for them? He turned his eyes back to his band who merely all smiled and nodded in an encouraging way. Well, they had all agreed to this, apparently this temporary lead singer had their approval. He would have to wait and see if this lead singer met his standards.

He begrudgingly took his guitar, realizing that Kate just wanted to cheer him on while he performed. This was more a present for her than for him. Though if he got to take her home in that groupie outfit… well… then that would be his present.

He joined his band in the little corner of the bar set up for musicians, he let Mannix announce the group and then they came together, a little huddle to decide on a song, deciding. He figured, as this was last minute, they'd need to figure out what song to sing, but the boys already picked one. One of Louis' last songs, one of Kate's favourite. Damn Kate had put a lot more planning into this than he thought.

When he turned around to start the song, he found that Kate was the one standing in front of the mic. "I can do this," she was whispering and for a moment he was very, very confused.

Though the rest of the band started playing Marshall did not. He went to put a hand out to his girlfriend's arm, just to soothe her, to send her back to her seat, or the front row where she could cheer him on, but she surprised him.

By opening her mouth and beginning to sing his brother's song.

Her voice, picked up and amplified by the mic, was silkier and smokier than he knew it to be. There was something about that microphone that was making her sound… angelic. As she took them through the chords of that song better than his brother ever did, Marshall found himself just staring at her. It took him a while to remember to play. And when he finally got his fingers moving, he realizes that he was numbly and almost blindly strumming along, his fingers playing the right chords through muscle memory alone. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kate and how the spotlight lit her up. Like a halo. Proving her to be the angel he thought her to be. Even the crowd had gone silent to take all of this in.

When they were done there was an eruption of applause that all rang in Marshall's ears. He barely noticed, all he saw, all he was tuned into was Kate.

When she headed for the table, she was engulfed by a crying Rose who was just so happy to see Kate singing again, and Marshall followed.

When she turned around, he saw there was some kind of hesitance on her face like she expected him to be mad. "I know it's not a full set but… I can really only do one song…"

She thought he'd be mad over the amount of songs she sung? What the hell was wrong with this girl?

Marshall gripped her shoulders. "You forced yourself tae get over your stage fright just so you could sing with my band for my birthday" he asked her, though clearly that was exactly what she had done.

She nodded to him and for a second Marshall thought he might cry at the sheer thoughtfulness of the gift. And the guilt he suddenly felt. Kate had chosen this bar because the owners knew his band and wouldn't have hesitated in letting this go on. She had all their friends there, because she was nervous about what she was going to do and she wanted as many familiar faces around them as she could manage. And he had been disappointed. My god, he was a child.

"Well it's not really stage fright," Rose explained for her. "It's more like singing was something she did for Kevin and since Kevin died…"

"I know why she doesni sing anymore, Rose," he snapped not happy to be taken out of the moment he was sharing with his Kate.

Kate turned Rose with a wince. "It's true, he does know that."

Rose just rolled her eyes and huffed, sitting back and letting the two of them get back to their conversation. When Kate turned her eyes back to him he couldn't help but smile at her, his eyes practically misting it was so beautiful this gesture she had made.

"I canni believe you did that for me," he whispered.

Kate just smiled at him. "I wanted to give you something meaningful," she said to him with a casual shrug as if this was nothing. "I was originally going to contact your brother but the others were certain that if I did find him you two would get in a fight… that and none of them know how to contact him…"

She was going to contact Louis? Really? Yeah, they were right that definitely would have ended in a fight. In fact, she probably would have called Louis, asked him to come, he would have sworn at her and then Marshall would have had to hunt him down and beat him for even daring to disrespect his girl.

"I know it wasn't exactly the same… that I'm a piss poor replacement for him…"

Marshall swept her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips to silence her foolish words. "It was perfect," he whispered to her because it had been.

Kate practically melted into his embrace, and pulled his head down to hers so she could thoroughly cover him in kisses. Marshall held her close knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he knew exactly what emotion he felt for Kate.

He was in love with Kate Axton, no doubt about it. His heart was hers, and he knew, unlike the girls of his youth, his heart would belong to her long after she left him.


	23. Chapter 23

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday my wonderful readers, and for those in the USA Happy Fourth of July! Here we have a cute little chapter of the two lovebirds celebrating their anniversary and a little bit of a miscommunication will be cleared up as well. As always don't forget to review, I'd love to know what you guys think, and I'll see you next Saturday!_

23.

* * *

For their second-year anniversary, Marshall saved up all that he could and purchased her the trip of a lifetime. To show her that he could be just as thoughtful as she was for his birthday. He spent a lot of time planning it. He was very impressed with all he had managed to put together for her without any help from Rose.

He had picked California because a lot of her dream destinations were there. Harry Potter World, Disneyland, all the California tourist traps. She wanted to see it all.

He had surprised her a month before the actual trip. He waited for her to come home from work, waited for her to have a truly terrible day, and then he pulled out the tour package he paid for, all the brochures, and the confirmation email and showed it to her.

His princess went from crying over the untimely death of one of her patients to crying in happiness and he was so grateful to have given her that. To have turned her day around like that. But nothing came close to being actually being there, in California, with her, watching her eyes light up at everything and all the things there was to see and visit.

He thought she'd notice that he had bought the cheap package. That it was bare minimum in a small room off the Disney lot. But she didn't care. She threw herself down onto their queen-sized bed and squealed. They rested for all of ten minutes, she unpacked her toiletries and essentials, locked up their passports and then demanded that they explore.

They went through the hotel, figured out where the restaurants were and the gift shop. She found the pool and the spa, and the poolside bar, and the regular bar. She found all the brochures of things to do around and picked out all the ones she thought they might like to do together.

She hadn't asked how much this had cost, but she was adamant that she pay for most of the extra things. He had called dibs on the dinner for their actually Anniversary in a few days and she very nicely conceded that to him.

The first day they spent the whole day in Disneyland. They took pictures with all their favourite Disney characters, or more aptly, hers as Marshall didn't really have any favourite Disney characters. Except for Buzz Lightyear. Marshall fucking loved Buzz Lightyear

They visited Belle more than once as that was Kate's favourite Disney princess, they visited all the shops. They had lunch at Beauty and the Beast's castle and then had dinner a Tony's Italian Restaurant, where they shared Tramp and Lady's spaghetti. The sauce and meatballs were in the shape of mickey mouse. They even did the thing where they shared a strand of spaghetti and kissed at the end. More than once cause it made her giggle and he was all about making his girl smile like that.

The second day was Harry Potter World which was like a theme park within an theme park. And boy did she seem at home in that part of Universal Studios. She bought herself a quidditch jumper, Gryffindor, and bought him his own, Hufflepuff, for his kind heart. She bought herself every kind of butterbeer and him a firewhiskey.

While she was in the line for every-flavour ice cream, he went into the Ollivander's wandshop and purchased her a wand, Hermione's wand. He would have liked to have given her one tailor made for her, but Hermione's wand would have to do. He hid it in the backpack he was carrying so she could be free to run all over.

They did all the Harry Potter rides, which included the train ride between the two parks, they got pictures of her trying to go through Platform 9 ¾. They went on the Jurassic Park ride like twelve times in a row, she bought them both Jurassic Park Tee-shirts. She was all about the matching souvenirs over at this theme park. They ate at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and then again for dinner.

On the third day they were back in the Disneyland. They did all the rides and everything that Marshall would want to do. Then back to the hotel for diner.

The fourth day they did all the sight seeing they could in Los Angeles. They went to Venice beach for the board walk, they went to the Hollywood sign, the carnival at Santa Monica pier, and then they walked down Rodeo drive just to see the shops that neither of them could afford.

On the fifth day, they stayed mostly around the hotel, rested by the pool before going for their anniversary dinner. The dinner was at the Beauty and the Beast castle, he had paid an extra thousand dollars to rent it out for the night, money he had borrowed from Rose and promised to pay her back.

Kate was in this stunning little back dress and he was in his best black suit. They had a private candle lit dinner, where they got to stare at each other from across from one another. Marshall was certain that she had never looked that beautiful before. When dinner was done they got to waltz in the ballroom and Kate got a little misty eyed. Money well spent… or well borrowed. Rose would be super happy to hear that.

The last two days of their trip were slow. They wandered around Disney for one day. And the last day they went back to Venice beach where they spent the whole day and had a little bit of a picnic on the sand by the water as the sun set.

Once the sun was down, they returned back to their hotel where Marshall was ready to collapse. He let Kate shower first and when she came out all damp and dewy and in nothing but a towel. She had a strange look about her and Marshall wasn't certain what could possibly be wrong. Their trip had been so… wonderful.

"You've been awfully quiet, Marshall," she said to him and a frown crossed his face. "You've been quiet for some time now."

Well… maybe that was true. Maybe he had been quiet. The pregnancy scare had thrown him. Not because he wasn't ready but because he very clearly had been and his Kate… she hadn't been as ready. It wasn't like he was mad at her. He did get why she wouldn't want to have a kid with him, but it had hurt and he hadn't wanted to lie to her about it. And he didn't want to argue with her about it either. Not when they were having such and nice time and he was certain he was being unreasonable. So, he had kept his mouth shut lest he say something stupid and ruin their relationship. Besides he figured he had plenty of time to one day change her mind.

"Oh, I suppose I have been. I'm sorry, I haven't meant to."

"Are you… are you okay?" she asked him as she came to stand before him. "Has something happened?"

He had been lying down, but once she was in front of him he sat up.

"No… I guess… I guess I've been thinking about things."

"Oh yeah? Me too!" she said. "What have you been thinking about?"

Marshall winced. "Nothing you'd be happy about."

"What do you mean?" When he wouldn't answer she frowned. "Are you… mad at me maybe?"

"No… no… I don't know…" Actually. He… he sort of was he just hadn't really thought about it. "Maybe?"

She sat down beside him in just her towel and stared at him. "Alright, well you're allowed to be mad at me, you know. But it's not fair if you don't tell me what I did, otherwise I can't fix it. So can you pretty please tell me what's wrong?"

Marshall and Kate rarely fought over big things. They argued over the toilet seat and whether or not he remembered to put it down. They argued over him using her good towel to wipe his butt, it was one time but now she didn't trust him with it. They argued about him forgetting to get milk when she reminded him three times. They argued about all the times he had to snake the drain because her hair was so goddamn long and apparently she shed a lot of it in the shower. They argued about how she still didn't want to sing despite the show she put on for his birthday.

But those were small things. Spats that they quickly made up from, spats that ended in amazing make up sex.

This was something completely different… something fundamentally bigger.

"I… It's nothing…"

"Is it the hair?" she asked. "I swear I've been brushing it before I go in to shower to get all the loose stuff out." Marshall shook his head. "Okay, no, is it the singing, cause… I've gotten better, I agreed to practice with you and the band next month."

That's true she had and that was a big step. But that wasn't what was bothering him either.

"The pregnancy scare. I'm mad about the pregnancy scare."

Kate blinked at him. "Oh, well I told you what happened, that my cold medicine most likely cancelled out the birth control I was taking."

"That's not it. Kate, I heard you when that test came out negative. _Thank God_. Why, in all that time we were sitting there waiting, did you just not tell me you didn't want to have _my_ kid?"

Kate's mouth actually dropped in shock. So… maybe that meant good things. It meant that she hadn't meant it, either for him to hear it or in that way.

"No! No… I…" she faltered and then she stopped. She slowly put a hand out to his cheek. "Oh Marshall, why must you always think the worst of me?"

What? How had she turned this back onto him?

"No, no I don't!"

"Or the worst of yourself?"

Marshall pulled his face out from under her palm and looked away. She didn't understand. She was going to twist his words around and make this about how he didn't think he was a good enough for her. Another thing they tried very hard not to argue about but frequently did. This was almost as big as the pregnancy scare. It lay somewhere between the small arguments and the pregnancy scare argument.

"I was relieved, yes. But not because of anything to do with you. I was relieved because… well… frankly, I was scared. I don't think I'm a good person, despite what you and my friends might say, and if I don't think I'm a good person… well… how will I be a good mother?"

"That was what you were afraid of?" he asked. He couldn't believe that she could even think that she wouldn't be a good mother, she was so kind and wonderful. She was a pediatric nurse for Christ sake. And a damn good one too.

She nodded solemnly and stared at him. "I was relieved because I didn't think that _I _was ready. It had nothing to do with it being _your_ kid. It was any kid. I didn't think I was ready for any kid. And I had all these different worries running through my head."

"Like what?"

"That you'd propose because you felt like you had to. That you'd stay to help me and then get too scared by the commitment and cheat on me. That together we'd be shit fucking parents and mess up a kid."

"You thought I'd be shit?"

"I thought you'd run, Mash. I thought you'd…"

"You thought I'd leave you? That I'd cheat?"

"Irrational fears, Marsh. I thought the worst cause I was panicking. That's all. I think together, when we're ready, we'd make great parents."

Marshall smiled though he felt like she might be pandering to him now. "Yeah?"

"Of course."

He took a hold of her hands again and held them tight. "And for the record, I think you'd be a great mom. I see you with the kids at the hospital they love you and you're great with them. And you know… you were right… I was thinking of proposing but not because of the potential kid. I think about proposing to you all the time… if we're going to be honest."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well sure. I gave you that promise ring for a reason. I told you, you're my future. Just this evening, the sun hit you the right way on the beach and I thought… _Wow, this would have been a good time to propose to her_."

Kate laughed. "Well… it's good to know where you stand, you know. I uh… if we're going to be honest, on that beach, I just kept thinking that if we were alone, I could have gotten on top of you…"

She leant in to kiss him and he smiled into the motion, but he wouldn't let her get on top of him yet.

"Wait… you had something you were thinking about too. What is it?" he asked her and Kate's happy smile faded.

"Oh uh…"

"Come on, I told you mine. You can tell me yours. Are you mad at me for something too?"

Kate smiled weakly and shook her head. Alright. She looked down, she separated herself from him but took his hands. "I've decided to go to London," she whispered and Marshall froze. "I've decided to donate marrow for Paris."

And that was when they _really _started to argue.


	24. Chapter 24

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Hello my wonderfully readers! It's another Saturday update. In this one Marshall's finally going to admit something rather important and we're going to see if Kate actually donates her marrow to Paris. So, you know, exciting stuff this time round. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

24.

* * *

Kate and Marshall argued all the way back to San Francisco. They argued every day, while she booked the trip, while she researched how to get Marshall with his criminal conviction to London, because there was no way she was going alone. They argued when Marshall went to Rose for back up and support, as Kate wasn't listening to him and reason.

They argued in the Taxi to the airport. They argued at the security desk as Marshall was given the correct paperwork and signed all the waivers and forms he had to, in order to be allowed to leave the country and get back in. They argued as they waited for the plane. And then some more while they were lining up to board. Then they argued while they boarded and most of the time while they were on the plane.

They argued when they disembarked and some more while they were at the security desk where Marshall signed a few more forms and got the permissions to enter the country.

They argued in the taxi to their hotel. They argued in the hotel lobby as they checked in. They argued in the hotel room, before going to bed. Where Marshall lay with her, unable to sleep, just holding her so very tightly to his chest.

The next morning, realizing that there was no way to stop her now, Marshall stopped arguing with her. He held her hand, and walked with her into the hospital where Kate led them to the receptionist desk.

"Hi. My name is… I suppose it doesn't matter what my name is... I… I'm here to donate bone marrow. It's imperative that I talk to Paris Carlton's doctor."

The secretary stared at them while Marshall stared at Kate with new eyes. She hadn't confirmed with the doctor yet? There was still time to stop this?

"I'm sorry. Is Doctor Fielding expecting you?"

"No. This is a surprise. I need to speak to him, it's important that this remain… anonymous."

Anonymous? She hadn't mentioned that. She didn't want her dad to know the truth. Why? What was the point of doing this if she didn't get to lord it over her father? To have him in her pocket for once.

The secretary pulled the phone to her ear and Marshall squeezed her hand. "We can still leave. They don't deserve your kindness."

He caught the horrified stare from the secretary as she listened to Dr. Fielding's response. Kate pinned him with a knowing look and he knew that even now he wouldn't

be able to talk her out of it.

"Dr. Fielding will see you. You're going to go up to the fourth floor, judging by the way his voice went high he'll be at the elevator waiting for you."

Kate thanked her for her time and together they walked to the elevator but he waited for them to be on it before he tried again.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but… we could… we could just leave Kate. Don't get me wrong, I am super proud that you want to do this, that you want to be this kind. But he tried to kidnap you, tried to blackmail and threaten you. He let your brother die, that kind of man deserves what's coming to him."

"And if I do what he did, I'm just as bad as him."

Okay that was true.

"I know what I'm doing, Marsh. I know that this is stupid, but I'm not doing this cause I'm a nice person. I'm doing it because I don't want to be like him and because… because if she gets her donation, he'll leave me alone."

"But then… tell him it was you… so he owes you."

"I don't want further contact with him, Marsh. I'm not doing this for the credit. I want him to get her donation and just have all of this be done with. Okay?"

He didn't quite understand but he knew that it wasn't going to help him to argue with her. They got off the elevator, and just like the secretary assumed, Dr. Fielding was waiting for them at the elevator.

"Are you Kate. You didn't give a name down at the reception desk, but you are Kate, Kate Axton… right?"

Kate nodded while Marshall rolled her eyes. "Quite uh… desperate for bone marrow these days, huh Doc?"

"Paris Carlton's case is terminal if we don't get her bone marrow and she took a turn for the worst last night."

Marshall sighed, of course she did.

"Please tell me you're Kate Axton, other wise all of this will be for naught"

Kate glanced towards Marshall a sort of nervousness around her. "I think. I think maybe we should talk in your office.:

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

The talk with Dr. Fielding went very quickly. Once she confirmed she was Kate Axton who was, in fact, a direct match to Paris Carlton, he was basically willing to agree to everything she had asked of him to get that donation.

They took a sample of her marrow, which was a harrowing procedure that was a great measure of how painful the actual procedure was going to be, tested her to make sure she wasn't some actor that the real Kate had sent to screw with her father. Once it was confirmed she was a match that was it.

They set her up for an over night withdrawal, to give her time to sign all the forms and waivers. To get Paris ready to get the marrow asap once it was essentially out of Kate.

Through it all, Marshall's attitude had completely changed. Instead of arguing with her, he suddenly became her stoic rock. He held her hand and didn't once let go. He asked questions, good questions, so he'd understand what was going to happen. He was most interested in whether not it was going to hurt her and was quite upset to find out that it would, and there was a long list of side effects he'd have to worry about.

Though he was clearly quite upset about this, he was suddenly supportive and positive for the first time since she had announced that she was going to do this.

Kate and Marshall were alone briefly as Dr. Fielding went to give the Carlton's the news. That they had received an anonymous donation that was a match for Paris. And while they were alone, Kate got something that she hadn't in a good month or so. Practically since their trip to California.

She got to have sex with Marshall. The quicky in the doctor's office, got out all the pent-up sexual frustration out of them. And some of the regular frustration too.

When they were done he whispered a million and one apologies to her. He explained again why he thought this was a bad idea and his worry about her wellbeing drove him to be so aggressive in his arguing with her.

She had forgiven him already.

By the time they were ready to take her marrow, Kate was nervous. She knew the needle would be large and she would be donating a lot. This process was going to take a while, it was going to take more than one needle, and it was going to hurt.

Dr. Fielding came into the small room, with his little clipboard. "Alright, Miss. Axton, It's time to get this started. I'm going to need your boyfriend to leave."

Marshall turned to him, apparently not expecting that. "Are you sure I need to leave?" he asked sending a worried glace at her.

"It's okay, Marsh, I'll be okay."

"I know, I'm worried more about me."

She let out a wry chuckle but Marshall turned back to Dr. Fielding and now the nurse who was standing beside him, tray of needles in her hand. "Can you give us a couple of minutes?"

"We have to be fast."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be quick." He turned his back on them and leant in towards her to kiss her softly. "I'm really proud of you," he whispered to her and her alone.

"I'm proud of you too."

He laughed and she knew what he wanted to say. That he wasn't the one doing the thing to be proud of, but that didn't matter. She was proud that he came with her, proud that he stayed with her through it all.

But he wasn't done yet. Marshall squeezed her hand tightly, a worried look on his face for first time that day. "I… I love you, Kate Axton."

Oh my lord, he had said it. He had actually and finally said it. Kate almost burst into tears right then and there. She got a little weepy but she managed to smile at him. "You know I have very strong feelings for you, right?"

Marshall gave her a big grin. At least he got the reference, and besides he already knew that she loved him too.

"Sir, it's really time that you leave," the nurse said and Marshall sighed.

"I'll be right outside, okay?"

Kate didn't doubt him. The nurse smiled kindly at her. "He's quite the looker that one. And very sweet, I can tell that he dotes on you."

Yes, he did, didn't he? "He is. He's absolutely wonderful. I still don't know how I got so lucky."

When this was over, she was never going to argue with that man again.


	25. Chapter 25

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Hello there my wonderful readers. Are you ready for some drama to go down? Cause I know I am! The next couple of chapters are going to be rife with drama but I promise it will end well. As always don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next week!_

25.

* * *

Marshall knew, before going out into the waiting room, that this procedure was going to take a while, and afterwards Kate was going to need to recuperate and rest. He also knew, if he went right in afterwards, he'd be in that hospital bed hugging her so tightly she wouldn't be able to get any rest at all.

For a while Marshall paced because he couldn't sit in that chair. When he noticed that the pacing was worrying everyone else, he went to the cafeteria for coffee, but that made the jittery nerves worse. So, he wandered the halls and by sheer utter dumb luck he came across Paris Carter's room.

Like literally, he hadn't meant to go looking but… there he was. Just outside her room.

He knew it was the right room because _he _was there, Oliver James, Kate's father, with some woman with silky black hair and pair of big knockers. Everything she wore was expensive, probably worth more than the rent on their apartment. They were standing with Dr. Fielding, as he no doubt went over everything. He better have kept Kate's identity a secret, she didn't want her dad to find out that she was there, come and gloat about how she was finally doing the right thing.

Marshall crept away. That should have been it, but he couldn't help but go back. He wanted someone to know what it was that Oliver had done in the name of his favourite child. He had a feeling the new wife wouldn't care but he knew someone who would probably be horrified.

Luckily when he went back, he found that Paris had been left alone, no doubt to be prepped for the new marrow but a nurse hadn't come in yet. So, Marshall let himself into the room.

He smiled warmly at Paris. Damn the similarities between she and Kate were noticeable. He wished they weren't. But they had the same eyes, the same nose, the same lips, she was almost a mirror copy of her, except the hair was a different color and she seemed paler and daintier.

But that could have been the age and illness.

She stared up at him with Kate's eyes, eyes she clearly had gotten from her father, and a question on her lips.

"I'm sorry, yew uh… yew donni know me but uh… I hear you're about tae get a marrow transplant?"

Paris' eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Yes… I am, an anonymous donation matched me… it's really rare and I'm really lucky," she broke off to cough and Marshall could see exactly what this illness had done to her. The hair was likely a wig from the chemo not working, she wasn't dainty she was skeletal. She had no energy and could barely breathe.

Was this what Kevin looked like before he died? Was this what Kate watched her brother fade into?

"Who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Marshall, did your dah mention me from his last trip tae America?"

Paris' nose wrinkled. "No."

"No? So… he didni mention that he tried tae kidnap Kate tae make her donate fer yew? That when she wouldni go with him, when I defended her tae him, he threatened tae throw me in jail?"

Paris' eyes widened. No of course her father hadn't told her that, why would he? But there seemed to be a smile on her face, as if the idea of her sister being around was a good thing.

"You… you know Katie?"

"Her name is Kate. Yew donni get tae call her Katie. And yes, yes I know her, I'm her boyfriend. And I love her which is more than I can say for yer sorry excuse for a father."

"I… then… why… I don't…"

"Did you know you had a half brother? Kevin? Did you know that?"

Paris shook her head.

"He was yer age when he got it. The same disease yew have. Yer dah was a match. Did yah know that?"

Once again she shook her head.

"Yeah. And do yah know what yer dah did?"

"No," she whispered, her voice tremoring.

"He chose tae stay in England wit yew. And Kevin… Kevin died. Now tell me. Why the hell should Kate give anything tae yew?"

Paris' eyes were wide, her lip trembling.

"Kevin died because yew were worth more tae yer father than his own son. So what is it about yew that makes yew so special huh? Why was yer life worth more than Kevin's? More than Kate's?"

"I… I don't know."

"Yeah, neither do I," he told her even though he knew it was cruel. It's not her fault that her father chose to let his son die but save her. "You're about tae get a second chance, a chance that Kevin never got tae take. So, make it count. For his sake."

Paris stared at him, tears streaming down her face. He left her there, left her with the knowledge of what her father had done to her half siblings and hoped to god that someone finally held Oliver James accountable for the destruction and pain he had caused.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Kate woke up to Marshall asleep beside her in the small hospital bed. He was on his side, an arm slung over her torso to keep her beside him, his nose in her hair. Kate was tired, her back hurt all the way from her stomach to her shoulder blades, but having Marshall beside her made her feel better.

She knew for a fact that he was breaking all sorts of hospital protocol and procedures right now, but until the nurse came in to scold them, he was going to stay right where he was.

"I knew the second she said an Irish man named Marshall came to yell at her that you had to be the donor."

Kate jerked, turning to her other side where she found her father sitting across from her.

"He's a deep sleeper that boyfriend of yours. Nurses say he's very doting and caring, they're all very impressed."

The acid behind his words told her all she needed to know about how he felt about her boyfriend, but she didn't care about that. Why the hell was he here? Did he say that Marshall had gone and talked to Paris? Why would he do that?

"She hates me now. I hope you're happy."

What? Why… why would that make her happy?

"He told her about Kevin. About how I refused to help him, and how he died. But that wasn't my fault, I didn't know I was a match. That's the difference. You knew you were a match and you were going to let her die anyway."

That's true. To his credit he never did go to get tested. He just refused to make contact, refused to be a father. Yes, she had decided not to donate but that was because he hadn't even bothered to be kind of enough to test himself.

"My daughter won't even look me in the eye. Says she'll never forgive me for letting him die when I could have helped. Says I'm a coward and a selfish pig. But you're the one who's selfish. You. You who couldn't even let me have my family, the perfect family I wanted and deserved."

It hurt, it hurt to hear that her family had been the mistake. It hurt to hear her father talk about her like that, even if it was partially true. But unlike him, she had tried to make it right. She had donated her marrow before it was too late. Her father wasn't going to have to watch Paris waste away to nothing like she had to watch with Kevin.

She must have been shaking, or maybe Oliver's voice was too loud, for beside her Marshall began to move and moan. "What's wrong? Am I hurting yew?"

She said nothing but despite that he got up. He stretched a bit and finally opened his eyes which were bleary and confused. But the second they narrowed in on her father, now ramrod straight in his chair they were clear. He turned to look at Kate's red face and tearful eyes and then he turned his rage filled gaze up to her father who was already getting up.

Marshall was quicker and got out of the bed and in front of the door before her father could escape.

"What did you say tae her, yah fucking wanker!" he shouted. But he didn't give her father a chance to answer. "You got what you wanted. Your favourite daughter's going tae live now, what could you have to possibly be fucking mad about now?"

"Yes, my daughter will live. But she hates me now thanks to you. Telling her those lies about Kevin…"

"No. Not lies. Your _son_ died because yew were a selfish self-serving bastard and she deserved tae know why she didni deserve an ounce of anything Kate donated today!"

"You had no right to take my family…"

"You don't _deserve_ a family. You let your own flesh and blood die because money was more important to you. So now Paris knows exactly what you are. That's what you're mad about. Not that I told her, it's that she knows what you are. A disgusting excuse for a father."

"Oh yeah, money's more important to me? Let's be clear here, Kate's here because I offered her money, a lot of it."

He had?

"I emailed her a week ago and she suddenly shows up. Yeah. So here you go," he slapped an envelope into Marshall's hand. "There's your damn blood money. May I suggest you save it for his bail!"

"I didn't do this for money! I didn't even want the credit!" she cried and her father stopped pushing past Marshall. "I told that doctor to not tell you I was here. If I wanted that money don't you think I would have announced to the world I was here?"

"Then he wanted the money!"

"He didn't know about the email, I didn't even know about the email. All your emails go to the junk folder you idiot! If I didn't read it, he didn't."

"It's true, had no idea money was involved. I simply told Paris because I was feeling petty and a little bit like if Kate couldn't get Kevin back then you didn't deserve Paris."

Dear lord he had told her because he knew that Paris would never forgive her father. He did it so even though Kate was saving her life, her father would never truly get his favourite daughter back.

"You tell yourselves whatever it is you need to, but we all know the truth. You're just as greedy and schemey as me. In fact, you're just as disgusting as me. Good day."

He slammed the door behind himself and Marshall looked down to the envelope. He didn't bother opening it and he didn't bother offering it to her. In fact, he wouldn't even come near her.

"I… uh… I realize now that I may have… I may have completely fucked up…"

Kate couldn't help it, couldn't hold it in anymore, she just put her head in her hands and started to sob.


	26. Chapter 26

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday my wonderful readers! How is everyone doing today? I hope you guys enjoy this update, you're going to be able to see a little bit of how it's going to pan out and what she's going to do with her father's guilt cheque. Are two little love birds are about ready for another adventure, do you think? As always don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next week!_

26.

* * *

Kate had been so upset by what Marshall did and what her father had said that the nurses had to sedate her to get her to stop crying. That meant her recuperation was going to take even longer and she wouldn't be good to be discharged that afternoon like planned. When the drugs kicked in and she fell asleep, that time Marshall didn't wander, he stayed right beside her, literally. He was in her bed and refused to move even when the Nurses came in to remind him to do that. When she woke up again, she wasn't hungry, she felt nauseous and she had terrible back pain. She let Marshall massage it for her, even though he was certain she was mad at him. But she spent the rest of the day falling in and out of sleep and the doctor was adamant she would need to stay the rest of the night in order to feel better.

Luckily, in the morning she actually was feeling better, good enough to be discharged. She was still holding onto the envelope. He had peaked into when she was sleeping, and while it was more money than he'd ever seen in his life, it was Kate's decision on what to do with it.

Have you looked in it," she asked him. He was in the process of packing everything up while the nurses were looking over her to make sure she was actually good to be discharged.

"Yep. Seven zeroes."

"Holy shit. I should have donated earlier."

Marshall couldn't help but laugh. Yeah there was no way she would have done this for money, he knew that about his girl well enough.

"Sure," he said humouring her. "So, what would yew like tae do with it? I'm guessing yew don't want it."

She shot him a smile and that was enough of an answer. "Okay, so… do yew wanna rip it up? Burn it? I could get my hands on some matches, I'm sure we'll have some back at the hotel."

"Seems kind of foolish to throw out this money."

"Hell fucking yeah. That could have us set for years." She twitched her lips and Marshall stopped packing her overnight bag. "But yew donni wanna keep it."

She winced again. "That's silly isn't it?"

"No. That's blood money. And cashing it is gonna prove tae that asshole that yur just like him. And yur not. Yur kind and sweet and yew did this, against everyone's wishes, to be nothing like him. We all told you not to donate and you did it anyway, yur the better person here."

Kate _hmm_ed softly and then watched the nurse as she left, taking her results to Dr. Fielding.

"Okay so I can see that you don't believe me…"

"No, no, I was just brainstorming," she said quickly before Marshall could delve even deeper into his bag of compliments. "I can't keep it, but… I'd like to do something worth while with it."

"Okay, okay. I mean… I'd keep it."

There came a knock on the door and when she looked up, she found that Dr. Fielding was there, and he was wheeling in a young girl. Kate had seen many pictures of Paris throughout the years, emailed to her, mail, and shoved into her face, demanding that she look at the perfectness that was his favourite daughter and say she wasn't going to save her.

She looked almost exactly like Kevin did. Bone thin, sagging almost translucent skin, no hair. But her eyes, her eyes were the exact same color as Kate's. She must have gotten her transfusion already, there was a pink tinge to her coloring and a smile on her face.

"Uh… Paris here, was hoping that she could thank you for…"

"No," Kate snapped before she could stop herself. "No. I wanted to stay anonymous. There was a reason for that."

Dr. Fielding's eyes slipped to Marshall who had blown the secret out of the water and she sighed.

"Marshall acted rashly. Both Marshall and I have suffered greatly under Oliver James' crusade to save you, and he lashed out. He shouldn't have and he's sorry."

"No, I'm not."

"But I don't want your thanks, I don't want to talk to you, I just want to go home and move on with my life. Preferably without any of you in it."

For a moment there was nothing but silence and then Marshall clapped his hands and said: "Well yew heard the girl. Nice tae see yew again Paris, but it is time tae go."

But Paris had the same stubborn genes that Kate had, she wheeled right on past Marshall to the other side of Kate's bed.

"I won't waste your time," she said primly. "I want to know about Kevin."

"Excuse me."

"Your boyfriend, with the anger issues, I mean I know dad deserved to get hit but I saw the damage when he came back from that last trip. He hit him pretty hard." Kate had a dark glare pinned on the younger girl that caused her to clear her throat. "Anyway, he mentioned that your reluctance was because you had a brother… who died from the same disease I have. As you can imagine I was quite surprised to find out I had a half brother, but I figured that Marshall, who, while quite a handsome specimen, probably wasn't smart enough to come up with such a lie. And it definitely explained why you wouldn't donate after testing positive. I've always thought there was more to the story than your selfish desire to hurt my father in any way possible for an impoverished upbringing that you felt you didn't deserve."

"I'd say thank yew but I'm pretty sure she just insulted me."

"She thinks you're cute but dumb, don't prove her right," Kate said offering him a hand to hold that he took immediately.

"Just mentioning Kevin's name put the fear of god into dad's eyes. I knew then that your boyfriend wasn't lying. I really did have a half-brother named Kevin. He really did have the same thing that I have. And dad let him die."

"That's not… I mean… Oliver… he never got tested. I had no idea he was even a match until the second round of testing started. The round for you I mean."

"You're a nurse. My dad told me that. He thought he might be able to take away your nursing job if he told them that you were refusing to help us. The director of your ward…"

"Yes, he mentioned Oliver's complaint. He lost his son to a cancer similar to yours and Kevin's. I also happened to be that son's favourite nurse. If it's any consolation, both me and my friends got in trouble for accessing the doctor's files without permission. It was uh… how we figured out Oliver was a match and had he just been tested Kevin might have lived."

Paris shook her head. "It's been haunting me since I found out. As have Marshall's parting words."

"Dear god what did you say to her?"

Marshall half shrugged but Paris was ready to explain. "He told me that I was getting a second chance. One that was never given to Kevin and that I should make the most out of it."

That was… shockingly mean of him. Even if it was true, that was a terrible expectation to put on a young girl.

"And I thought about it while I was getting my transfusion and… well… he's right. I don't want this to just be _my_ second chance I want this to be Kevin's. So, I want to learn all I can about him so I can… I unno. I can live… for him…"

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And for the record, I think you should take the money my dad gave you and spend it unwisely, just to piss him off."

Kate laughed at that, she couldn't help it. "That's uh… that's a good plan," she whispered. She then cleared her throat. "And I guess… I guess I'm going to tell you about Kevin… you'll need to know what he looked like."

She only had put a hand out and Marshall went for her purse. She went into her wallet where she pulled out a picture, she kept hidden. She carefully handed it to Paris who smiled at it.

It was a picture of her and Kevin, before the illness. His smile unwavering as he hugged his big sister tightly. It was taken on their first day in San Francisco. She waited for Marshall to be sitting in the bed beside her so she could lean into him. Once she was comfortable she told her half-sister all about Kevin.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

After Kate was done talking to Paris, Dr. Fielding told her that she was allowed to be discharged. He said she'd most likely have all sorts of side effects, the muscle pain in her back was going to linger for a few days, she was going to have waves of fatigue and dizziness and nausea, so she was expected rest.

She expected to go back to the hotel, call her best friend and promise her the story of a lifetime when she got back, then cuddle up with her boyfriend who could massage the pain in her lower back. She had a surprise lined up for Marshall but that could be done later.

Once they were done and squared away with the hospital, once they had rested a bit at the hotel, Kate woke up her gorgeous shirtless boyfriend with some well deserved and long-awaited sex, where he had to do most of the work, and gently at that because her back still hurt, before then demanding that he join her on an errand. As per usual, Marshall complied without a single complaint.

She took him to the Bank of England. Together they waited in line until she got up to the front. She slapped the cheque her father had given her onto the counter and pushed it towards the teller.

"I'd like to transfer this cheque… uhm… I'm not sure how to do this, but I'd like the cheque to go to a charity."

The teller looked over the cheque looked over the two of them and then back down to the cheque. "And you can verify that you're… Kate Axton?"

"I sure can," she said pulling out her ID and handing it over to the teller.

She looked it over and it seemed to check out. "And do you know which charity you want to give it to?"

"Yes, Cancer Research UK."

She nodded and then walked away from them to probably do just that leaving her alone with Marshall.

"Cancer Research, huh? Noble cause."

Kate nodded. "Yep and I'm gonna do it Kevin's name."

Marshall smile at her, his hand on her lower back as if sensing that she might be suffering from back pain again. She immediately pressed herself into his chest and let his arms envelope around her.

"I am so proud of yew," he whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss into her hair. Kate figured now was a good a time as any to tell him exactly what it was she had done.

"Oh, please remember that when I tell you what I've done."

She pulled her head off of Marshall chest so she could look into his confused eyes. He was stiff in her grip no doubt worried, terrified even, of what she could have possibly done now.

"I… I booked us another mini holiday."

Another holiday only a month after their anniversary holiday. Her supervisors had been livid, but she said it made no sense to go all the way to England and not stay a few days so they had allowed it.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, don't worry about the money, I've paid for it, for the both of us. But I… I booked us a trip… to Ireland."

Marshall actually pushed her away. He pushed her away and took a step away from her. He didn't look scared or surprised, he looked angry and well… she hadn't quite expected that.

"Yew did what?" She opened her mouth to answer him but Marshall shook his head and let out a string of low wry chuckles. "Why would you do that? Why would you…"

"I want to see where you've grown up…"

"Whoa, wait, we're going to Kinsale?"

"Well, we're going to start in Dublin and go from there but yes I did hope to at least drive through Kinsale, have you point out the familiar landmarks of your childhood."

"No… no… Kate… Kate I'm not going back there, yew canni make me. There's a reason we left…"

"That's another thing, you always call me Kate…"

"Yes, that's because it's yur name, Kate."

"Yes, I know that but uh… I was thinking, about how Paris wants to use her second chance to uh… live for Kevin, right?"

"Yes, I was there for that conversation."

"Okay, well, I've been thinking about what he'd think of he saw me now. Kevin I mean. And I don't think he'd be happy."

"Aw, Kate, come on, no, he wouldni be…"

"No, no, it's true. He'd be disappointed in me. That I let this affect me this way and for so long. So I was thinking that… uh… that you could, you could start calling me Katie."

"Katie? But… Kevin called yew Katie and that why yew donni…"

"Yes I know. But I thought, I might come to like it again if it's well… you who calls me Katie."

"Can I call you Katie-cat?" There was an eagerness in his eyes that made her smile. He had completely forgotten that she booked a trip to his home town. "It's a big jump but I can't help but wanna use it. You look like a Katie-cat, and I was kinda hoping to make that your pet name, seeing as you like to call me Marshie when you're being cute."

"Yes, you can call me Katie-cat. But uh… can you use it sparingly until I get used to it."

"Of course," he said pulling her back to him and kissing her deeply. The teller came back with the new cheque but before Marshall let her go, he whispered: "We're gonni talk about Ireland later."

Kate just shot him a large smile over her shoulder as she went to collect the newly minted cheque. They may talk about Ireland but she knew they were going to go. Marshall never could say no to her.


	27. Chapter 27

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Hello there my wonderful readers! How is everyone's long weekend going? We have a longer than normal chapter this time around to make up for all the smaller chapters we've had. And this one is super dramatic but cute at the same time. Also, we're getting close to the part of the story where we're in the movie. Isn't that exciting? As always don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next Saturday._

27.

* * *

Though he argued, ultimately Marshall had no choice but to agree to go on the trip with her. All she had to do was threaten to go without him, as if he would let her go without him, as if she would actually go by herself. Luckily Marshall didn't call her bluff.

They started their trip by flying from London to Dublin. There they went on a whiskey tour in the Jameson Distillery on Bow Street, saw Dublin Castle, saw the Guinness Storehouse, took a picture together with the Spire of Dublin. They spent the night in a cozy in before setting out for more adventure in Dublin, like St. Patrick's Cathedral, the Ha'penny Bridge, then went to the Cliffs of Moher, which was out of their way but apparently worth the trip. And Marshall had been right, they were.

After another night in a cozy in, where Marshall had to spend most of the night massaging the pain out of her bad, they rented a car and drove to Galway where they had a picnic in Eyre Square, visited the Galway Cathedral, and the Lynch's Castle.

The next day they made it to Limerick, where she made him go King John's Castle, the Treaty stone, and then had lunch at the milk market.

Their next stop was Cork, where they went to Blarney Castle to see the Blarney stone. They had lunch at the English Market and, while they were relaxing in yet another little inn she had booked them in, she had noticed that Marshall was getting more and more antsy.

To be fair they had been doing a lot of touristing stuff, despite the fact that she was in pain and frequently getting nauseous. Marshall had gotten into the habit of carrying around cans of ginger ale for her to sip while they were walking. She also hadn't been able to sleep with him since the procedure. She was in too much pain. Maybe that was the problem?

The following day they made it to their final destination which was only a half hour away from Cork, which was Marshall's hometown of Kinsale. And that was pretty much when she figured out that the problem was not that he hadn't gotten laid. It was that he didn't want to be home. The second they saw the sign for Kinsale his demeanour changed. He went ramrod straight and seemed no longer able to smile.

To help him calm down they did all the tourist stuff first. Like Desmond Castle and Kinsale Mead Co. and then that was apparently all they had to do. It was after that that she finally convinced him to take her to the place she had been most excited to see. Where Marshall had grown up.

It wasn't even that far. He just took her up Rock street, turning off the main road to a small branch of it. He stopped their rental car right outside a little white cottage. It had a brown roof and white walls and a low stone wall to create a walkway to the driveway and to separate the house from the lush green lawn.

"This is it. This is where we grew up. Except it was a brown lawn, with a broken-down car in the driveway and covered in boys' toys like bikes and footballs."

"I bet it was super cute."

"The neighbours hated us. Our house was an eyesore and me and my brother were nuisances."

Kate just smiled up at him. "But you liked living here, I mean… it wasn't all bad, right?"

Marshall sighed. "I mean, no. It wasn't all bad. Just you know… some things were missing. Like a loving mother and sober father. After my mom left he just sort of lost his way. Hence why our house looked like a disaster."

"It happens. I'm sure I'd be pretty lost with you," she said snuggling up to him and beside her wrapped an arm around her held her really close.

Whoever had bought the house after they moved had really done a good job making it look homey again.

"I went to school not much farther from here. My brother and I used to ride our bikes on the sunny days. And if it was bad, we got a ride from one of our neighbours."

"Not your dad?"

"Nope. Dad was an alcoholic remember? He was never sober enough in the morning to drive us anywhere… or uh… anytime actually. Once I could drive, I drove all of us everywhere."

Kate turned up to him. Marshall was starting to look very sad and that was the opposite of what she wanted.

"Okay… maybe this is enough of a trip down memory lane. Why don't we go somewhere else? How about your favourite bar?"

Marshall smiled at her and she smiled right back. They were heading back to the car when there was a sudden shout: "Marshall?"

Both of them turned to where a man was standing on the porch. Kate turned to Marshall who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Marshall… do you know that man?"

The man was moving slowly down to the driveway while Marshall looked like he was contemplating turning tail and running down the lane.

"Marshall, is dat yew, me boy?"

"Is that your father?"

"Yes. Son of a bitch… he's not usually awake this time of day."

"Wait… your father's alive?" she asked him. "I thought… well I unno, the way you talked about him. I thought he was dead."

"He's dead tae me."

Yes, he had mentioned that before. She should have clued in on that earlier. But there was no chance of running now, Marshall's father was already there. "It _is_ yew!" he said once they were closer. Despite Marshall clearly not wanting it, the man enveloped him in a stiff hug.

"Nice job cleaning up the place. I figured if it looked dis good you probably moved."

Marshall's father looked back to the house and then to Marshall. "Who's the girl yew got with yew?"

Marshall just stared at him then back to Kate and then back to his dad. It was clear as day that he didn't want to introduce them, but Kate put on her brightest smile and offered him a hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Kate his girlfriend."

"Oh, look at dat, yew got yerself another princess. A British one dis time. Didni yew learn from the first one?"

"Katie isni like _her_," Marshall growled. Kate would have thought hearing Marshall use her nickname would take a while to get used to. But it had only been four days and, let me tell you, she was used to it.

She glanced back to the man in front of her. He looked almost exactly like Marshall. He had the same sort of angles about him, the same color hair, with more grey in it, the same colored eyes. He looked like he might have had the same build as Marshall but he was smaller and more wrinkled now, which was common when someone aged. He also looked like he wasn't going to let them into the house. She then looked back to Marshall who looked about ready to throw a punch, and she realized it probably wasn't a good thing that they were there.

"I uh… I'm sorry about the intrusion," she said getting the older Connelly's attention onto her. "We were just driving by, I'm sure you're busy and we should really get going."

He turned bland eyes away from her and onto Marshall. "Yur really gonni come all de way here and then not even come in."

"You haveni invited us in!" Marshall thundered. "And why would I want tae go back intae that dump? You told me not tae come back, remember? What's the matter, pappy, need someone tae help yew sort through your bottles?"

She had no idea that Marshall's father had kicked him out, though, she was starting to think that she should have pressed Marshall for more details before coming here. And it probably wasn't good that his Irish brogue returning full fledged during the trip was really turning her on right now.

Kate put a hand to his arm to hopefully calm him down but the two seemed hell bent on getting into argument right then and there.

"I thought yew might like tae come in tae discuss old times. I would like tae know how yur brother is doing, but it's clear yur just as spiteful as when yew left."

"I didni _leave_, yew trew me out! Remember?"

"I'm sorry I didni want a _delinquent_ living in me house! And looks like yew haveni changed one bit!" he then turned his eyes onto Kate and snarled: "Do yew know what yur getting intae, lassie? Do yew? The boy's never had a hold on his temper it's only a matter-a time before he turns his fists ontae yew!"

Marshall was away from her side immediately and in his father's face. "I donni pick fights with people who are smaller and weaker than me! Unlike _yew_!"

He had often hinted that his father used to hit him and his brother when they were younger but this sounded a lot more than a few cuffs here and there.

A smart man would have denied it, but just like Marshall, this Connelly wasn't going to back down. "Yew need a good whooping! Yew never could stay in line. And it still didni help yew! Yew were still the spawn of Satan!"

"Okay. That is _enough_!" Kate shouted and both men jumped and then turned to her very surprised by her outburst. "Marshall back up, right this instant and you," she whirled onto his father surprising him with her finger pointed into her face. "I am _very_ sorry we came here, but you are _not_ making things better!"

His father scoffed at them, he opened her mouth but she put her hand up. "Nu-uh, this is over unless you two stop arguing. Now, you both get a chance to say _one _nice thing to one another or we're leaving. I trust you two can handle that, at the very least?"

But he just shook his head and said: "Get yur good-fur-nothing ass off my property. Next time call first so I can tell yew not tae bother."

"There won't be a next time," Marshall spat and then whirled away. Kate chased after him and back to the car.

"I'm sorry! I… I didn't think…"

"Just get in the car Kate!" he snapped and she actually came to a standstill. They had been arguing a lot lately but he hadn't ever snapped like that at her before.

Usually when they got too snappy at one another they'd apologize but there was no apology on Marshall's face at that moment, just anger. She lowered her eyes from him and got into the car.

She had just wanted to see where he had grown up, she didn't think things would be… that bad. But it definitely proved that she and Marshall really didn't communicate as much as she thought they did.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

He took her to the only bar in town. The Folk House bar. He had spent a lot of his youth in this bar, and outside it too. In a ring of men swinging his fists because Marshall was always the first to get into a fight.

He shouldn't have yelled at Kate. He knew that but when his father said he'd hurt her he just lost his mind. He hoped she'd never believe that, that he could never hit her but yelling at her probably didn't help the situation none.

They were in the bar for all of two seconds when he heard: "Well I'll be. No that isni Marshall Connelly I see."

"Oh, you know the bartender too?" Kate asked, even though since he was the one waving at him like a goof from where he stood, it was obvious he did. "Is this gonna be another altercation or are things good with him?"

"Dean O'Shanassy," Marshall said approaching the bar to shake the man's hand. "Always knew yew'd never get out of here."

Dean shrugged. "I own the place, now, so at least I've come up a little," he said and then turned his eyes to Kate. "And who is this here?"

"This is my bird, Kate," he said and Kate offered her hand to him.

She hit him with a polite smile and a: "How do you do?" God could she be anymore more prim?

Dean turned his wide smile onto Marshall. "I see yew still have a type."

Marshall said nothing, except to order a beer for him and something girlier for Kate. "Did you wanna eat here?" he asked and she nodded.

"Never thought yew'd come back here," Dean said, offering up the menus to them so they could order. "Woulda thought yew'd stay away. Specially when little Laura Doon went and made herself Laura Byrne."

"Good for her, she got everyting she wanted then," Marshall said drinking everything down. He noted Kate staring at him but he didn't want to explain that Laura Doon was the first princess to break him.

"Well not everyting," Dean said. "Conner Bryne left her couple years back, she had a bad prenup, stuck with two squealing bairns, had tae move back in with her mam and she spends a lot of time reminiscing. Not gonna lie yew come up a lot."

Oh god. Like that was all he needed.

"Could I try the Boxty potato pancakes please?" Kate asked, interrupting their little catch up.

"That's a breakfast item, canni get it past elevenses love."

"Oh sorry," she whispered going back to the menu.

"We can do a regular Boxty, would that do?"

"I'm sure it would," she said with a smile.

"Just hit me with a cottage pie, Dean."

He nodded and left them to put their order in and Kate turned those big eyes up to him. He knew immediately she was going to ask him some sort of question. "How do you know Dean?"

"Dean and I went to school together. We got to be friends when we were upperclassmen."

Kate nodded. "And I'm guessing Laura is the old princess."

"Aye," he whispered though he didn't want to.

"Must please you to hear that her life went to shit."

"Woulda been shite with me too," he said. "Besides, I got meself a better girl, now haven't I?"

Kate just stared at him and his heart sunk into his stomach. "I do still have meself a better girl, right? I know I shouldni have yelled at yea, but my father always rubs me the wrong way…"

"Hmm?" Kate said as if jerked out of a trance. "I'm sorry, your Irish brogue has come back ten fold and I just keep thinking of getting you back to our hotel for a proper snog fest."

At that Marshall laughed. Dear god, he really did love that girl. "But thank you for apologizing. I suppose I should have asked more about your father before bringing you here. Though to be honest I thought he was dead so we wouldn't be running into him."

Yeah, he probably should have told her more about his childhood. But in all actuality, it wasn't really that bad and he only liked thinking of happy things when he was with Kate. He just wanted to leave the bad things in the past and move forward so they couldn't take up space in the perfect future he wanted with Kate.

"So yew went tae go see ol'Seamus?" Dean said butting into the conversation again. "He's cleaned up his act, not that yew'd likely care."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just that, he's got himself all clean and sober now. Goes tae church on the regular…"

"Going to church doesni make you a saint, Dean. Both of us went to Church and we wereni angels."

"He comes in for a social pint every now and then, but nothing too bad," Dean continued ignoring Marshall's jab.

Okay so his dad had gotten his act together. Good for him, didn't mean he had to yell at him. Dean excused himself to go talk to a new customer who had come in, just as the server came back with their food.

"Sounds like your dad changed his ways," Kate said carefully.

"Yew donni know me dad, Kate," he whispered.

"Well that's cause you don't talk about him." For a moment she was quiet. "Did he really kick you out?"

"Yeah, it was one of the reasons we came tae San Francisco. That and the music. I turned 18, my juvenile record got sealed and I packed up Louey and left. Helped I had a good job then, bartender in a real bar, singing on the side. Coulda been something, really truly."

"You're still something to me," she whispered and he knocked his shoulder into her, because he liked that she still thought he was worth something, even if he wasn't really gonna go anywhere any time soon. Half his confidence was due to her.

"He uh… he wanted me tae give up music and get a menial job. Plumber or electrician or something. He didni like that I had dreams of grandeur. Made me too much like my mother."

"I think he was afraid you'd be too much like him," Kate said and he turned to him.

"Really, that's what you're going to say?"

"Well I mean, you clearly look like him. The two of you have the same temperament. And he only started arguing with you once he realized I was with you."

"Why would yew have started the argument, yew didni say anything!"

"No, but he must have been worried because I'm a Princess. As the two of you would say. No doubt he was really worried that you had regress back into old ways."

Marshall stared at her as she tucked into her boxty. It was true that he flipped out once he had realized that Marshall was with Kate and Kate was what his father would define as a princess. But he figured that was just the rage finally boiling over into an exploding point.

He knew this conversation was going to lead to Kate telling him that they'd have to go apologize to him, but luckily before that argument happened the door banged open and he heard a cry of: "Where he is."

God he knew that lilting voice anywhere. He had sort of hoped that she wouldn't be here. That she'd be off with her rich husband far away from town, but her life had gone to shit and someone had to have snitched. He didn't want to, but he had to. He turned and sure enough Laura Doon nee Bryne was standing in the doorway her beady gaze sliding over each and every face in the place clearly looking for him.

"Aw flippin' hell," Marshall groaned out. This couldn't be happening. Laura had not aged well. Her hair was dyed platinum blonde badly, it had clearly killed her hair, it looked like straw and likely to break off. She was wearing a dress that was too short and showed off way too much cleavage, which she must have gotten done because it was a lot bigger than when he was with her. there was no way her boobs grew that much on their own. She had a fake tan that made her look orange, her make up was sparkling and gaudy and she was in heels that made her tiny frame look massive.

Behind him came a chipper comment from Dean. "Someone musta told her yew were here."

"I swear tae God Dean, if yew…"

"MARSHALL!"

God she had gotten her sights on him. He turned back to Laura practically throwing herself at him. He side-stepped her neatly and she slammed into the bar. A ruckus of laughter erupted from the table of older regulars but that didn't deter her.

She merely turned around, her eyes searching for him like a bull looking for it's next target to gore.

"Marshall my darling, my angel, my sweet. My prayers have been answered and yew have been returned tae me."

Behind her Kate was grinning ear to ear, struggling not to laugh. Why did she find it funny?

"Nope, I'm not returning fer yew, Laura. Me being here has nothin' tae do wit yea."

"No? Then why are you here, in our spot?"

"It's the only bar in town, Laura."

"Then why were yew in here asking fer me."

"That didni happen. I unno who's gossip led yew astray," he snarled being sure to send a glare in Dean's direction. "But I'm not here looking fer yew. I'm just passing trough, alright?"

Laura looked properly nonplussed, she started forward again, tears coming into her eyes. "I made a mistake Marshall. I shoulda picked yew from the beginning. It was always yew I loved and now yer here, and we can try again. Tell me we can try again…"

Marshall hadn't been quick enough to get away from her. She had grabbed his arm and was now pressing her severely inflated bosoms into his arm, trying to drag him even closer, angling him downward for a kiss.

"Okay… that's enough," Kate said hopping off her barstool. She quickly and easily stepped up, placed herself in between them and then smiled prettily into Laura's face. "He's here with me. I wanted to see where he grew up. Now back off."

Laura had the nerve to gasp as if Marshall coming back to town with someone else was unheard of. As if he would have stayed stuck mourning her his whole life. She looked Kate up and down, no doubt looking for some kind of flaw. Well she could look all she wanted Kate was flawless.

"I'm sorry your life went downhill when you chose riches over love, but that's what you get. You made your choice, and Marshal's mine now. So do us all a favour and take your theatrics elsewhere."

Marshall was grinning ear to ear now. He wrapped an around Kate's waist smiled at Laura and said: "Pleasure seeing yew again, Laura." and together the two of them walked back to that bar, to pack up their meal and head back to their hotel so he could properly ravish the girl he loved so dearly.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Marshall glanced back to the car where Kate was waiting. She had talked him into this last night. Of being the bigger person. He didn't want to do it, not really, but if it made Kate smile, he would do it.

So, he knocked on his father's door. It felt weird, knocking on this door, when he used to have a key. When it never used to be locked before.

There was a heavy silence where he listened to his father peter up to the door. For a moment Marshall was certain that the man wouldn't even bother to open the door but he did. Well damn, that meant he'd have to talk to him now.

Seamus looked Marshall up and down and then gruffly asked: "Well what d'yea want?"

"Katie said I should come up and apologize," he said. Which was about all the man was going to get. "We shouldni have surprised yew like that, and I shouldni have argued wit yea in the drive."

Seamus peered past him to the car where he was certain Kate's eyes were trained on the two of them.

"She saw all of dat and still stayed?" Marshall nodded. "And does she know, about the other girl and the arrests?"

Marshall nodded again.

"And she still stayed?"

"Yes, dah, she stayed. She's not like the other girl. She not like mam," Marshall said quietly. "Is that what set yew off? Her?"

"I supposed I didni want yew going down that path again," Seamus admitted and Marshall swore. "Wot? Wot you cursing for?"

"Cause she was right. She said our argument took a turn fer da worst when yew spotted her. I hate it when she's right."

"Smart and pretty, she's definitely nothing like the first one," Seamus said. "Well the two of yea might as well come in. I could scare up some Soda bread and whiskey and maybe yew can show her those photo albums yur mam was always making."

Marshall nodded and then turned, gesturing to Kate to come up. She was out of the car and rushing up the drive immediately. But Marshall didn't enter the house until he had her on his arm. This was a new beginning for him and his father, and he wanted Kate to be with him when it happened.


	28. Chapter 28

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday my wonderful readers! So here we have a much longer chapter than usual but that's because we have a lot of drama going on and I didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger this time around. We have a whole ten page chapter here today so I hope you guys like this one and where it goes. Very soon we'll be in the movie chapters, just you wait! His brother and August and everyone else will be joining us very, very soon! As always don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next week._

28.

* * *

The months after they came back from the UK were mundane. Rose, who had been as livid about the reason behind the trip to England as Marshall had been, had actually admitted to Kate that she was proud of what she did. She still thought it was stupid and they didn't deserve it, but she was proud. And to be fair, Marshall was too.

They spent their days going between spending time together doing every day domestic things, working, or going out with friends. They had nights in where he and Kate would spend time on the couch. She drinking wine and flipping through magazines, he drinking beer and watching bad telly. They had nights out with their friends. Kate would have girls nights, Marshall would go out with his old band mates for jam sessions or just beers. They had nights with their collective friends, games nights, dinner's out, that sort of thing.

Everything was going smoothly. There were very few arguments, he got promoted at work from bartender to manager and Kate got promoted to a better shift rotation. Everything was going so very, very well. Which was why Marshall was only half surprised when the cops showed up at their door looking for him.

Things were going so good something disastrous was bound to happen soon or later and it literally had just knocked on their door.

They had been having one of their quiet nights in. Kate was drinking wine and reading her latest magazine, while Marshall was busy whipping them up a little light snack for them before he put some sporting event onto the TV. Kate had answered the door and then he heard a very serious voice cut through their domestic bliss.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, we're looking for Marshall Connelly."

Marshall was already turning the stove off even before Kate called: "Marshall the police are looking for you."

There was trepidation in her voice and even Marshall was nervous. He had been on such a good behaviour, what could they be mad about now?

Still he forced himself to be calm as he headed towards the door. He smiled at the two men in uniform standing at the door, hoping that this was a cruel prank involving a stripper gram.

"Hello officers is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry sir, but we have warrant for your arrest," already Kate was moving in between them and Marshall. "You'll have to come with us."

"But… but… what for? What did he do?"

"We're bringing him in for assault and battery."

Kate turned wide eyes onto him but Marshall was literally just as confused as her. He hadn't beat up anyone… like at all.

"Who?" he asked. Kate put her hands on her hips and glared up to the two cops. "Yeah, who is accusing him of this?"

"Thomas Copeland filed the assault," one of the officer's said. But Marshall didn't know who that was.

He turned wide eyes onto Kate not sure what was happening but it was Kate who cried: "Slutty Sophie's husband?"

What? Really? He hadn't seen her since he got together with Kate.

The two officers exchanged looks. "Do you mean Sophie Copeland?"

"Yeah for right now. Firstly, this is her third attempt at marriage and do you know how many guys that girl is cheating on her current husband with? Or how many guys she had on the side with her other husbands? There's a reason the whole hospital calls her Slutty Sophie."

Their eyes flicked to Marshall but Kate huffed and snapped: "He's not sleeping with her anymore!"

The _anymore_ was not very helpful.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to continue this at the station," one of them said pulling out the cuffs.

Marshall felt his heart constrict. He never actually thought Kate would see him with his hands cuffed behind his back. But there he was, getting handcuffed in front of the girl he loved. He tried not to look her in the eye but he caught that look of tearful horror on her face.

"You have to believe me Kate, I didni do it! I swear!"

"Don't worry, I'll get help and I'll meet you at the station okay?"

He didn't bother to say anything he just let them cart him away. God there was no way his relationship with her was going to survive this.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Kate's first stop was to get Rose. Rose was working that day, which meant she had gone to the hospital practically sobbing. Rose took an emergency day, Kate had to literally drag Rose away from the section of the ER where Sophie currently was, so her best friend wouldn't accost Sophie then and there for what they were certain were lies. But she needed Rose to come with her to the station because Kate was literally freaking out right now. On the way there, Rose called Charlie and demanded that he join them at the precinct.

Then while Kate cried and chewed away at her finger nails, they waited for Charlie at his desk. When he did arrive, Rose was doing all that she could to calm Kate down. But Charlie seemed to be in one hell of a good mood.

He slapped down a file folder as he took his seat and then shot a smile at the two of them. "I'd like to say I'm surprised but it was only a matter of time before he ended up behind bars again."

"He didn't do it Charlie," Kate cried.

Charlie scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Look, he has a previous relationship with Sophie, she has texts on her phone from him confirming his relationship with her, and a history of assault. That's one hell of a pile of evidence."

"Hey!" Rose snarled pointing a finger into her older brother's face. "You don't see them together like I do. There is no way he's cheating on her."

"Sophie is a very attractive girl and let's face it, more his type than you, Kate," Charlie said. "Sooner or later that man was going to do this to you, I did warn you not to fall for his type. No good girl like you can keep a man like that tied down."

Rose gasped in outrage for Kate. "How _dare_ you?! Kate is every bit as worth of Marshall as Sophie, thank you very much!"

"Okay, Rose, Rose you are not helping, can I talk to Kate on her own, please?"

"I'm not leaving her alone with you if you're going to insult the shit out of her."

"Rose, for godsake, the investigating officer has let me borrow this report, and it has some sensitive stuff in it, could you leave us for a moment."

But Rose was unmoving. "What? Me? I'm her emotional support friend."

"Rose, you can't keep your mouth shut."

Kate glanced to Rose who was glaring at her brother. As much as she didn't want to be left alone with Charlie, she needed to know what was in that file. She put a hand on her friend's arm. "It's alright, Rose, I'll be fine."

Rolling her eyes, Rose got up. "You two have like three minutes," she snapped. "And if I come back here and she's crying, I'm going to knock you sideways like I used to when we were little, I don't care if I embarrass you at work.

Then with one big huff, she turned on heel, with a toss of her hair and then finally walked away.

Once she was gone, Charlie opened the file and showed it to her. Her eyes were still swimming and her head was pounding so it was hard to read the small font of the report, but the pictures were clear as hell. Someone had beat the shit out of Sophie's husband, Thomas.

"Mr. Copeland said that he came home from work early in the afternoon, and there was someone in his house and in his bed with Sophie. There was an argument, he went for the guy, and the man just turned around and beat the shit out of him, as you can see this afternoon."

"This afternoon? But he was with me this afternoon."

"Just the two of you?"

"Well… yeah…"

"See that's a problem because both Thomas and Sophie have said that you'll do anything to protect him. Sophie's exact words were that you'd lie to save your skin because there's a rivalry between you two and you don't want to admit that she won your man."

Oh, that was so like her.

"That's not true, Charlie," Kate cried. "I know he's not cheating on me."

Charlie rolled his eyes a bit and Kate frowned at him. "What? What does that look mean?"

"It mean's she's his type, Katie," he growled and her heart hurt a little bit heard that. She managed a weak _don't call me that_ but Charlie hadn't heard her. "Look, Sophie's story hasn't changed. She says she's been sleeping with him for months, that the man with her this afternoon was definitely Marshall Connelly. And… well… it looks bad. Really bad."

"But he's innocent, Charlie, he didn't do it," Katie cried.

"And it's nice of you to think that but I think you need to be a little more realistic. Don't you think?" No Kate didn't want to think that. "Look, you're just going to have to face facts, he's going to jail this time…"

God, her father was right, she should have saved that money for Marshall's lawyer fees cause at this rate they were going to get steamrolled.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

At that Charlie scoffed. "It's not my case, Katie, and even if it was, I wouldn't be able to keep it, it's a conflict of interest," he told her and she hung her head. "And why would I want to help? Do I have a reason to?"

Kate's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "How about I'm your friend and you want to help me?"

"But I don't want your friendship, and you know that. As it stands, him going to jail will be good for me."

"What are you saying?" Kate hissed.

Charlie reached out and put a hand on her knee. "Look, you want me to help him. I'll want something in return. And that's leaving him and getting back together with me." Kate slapped his hand away from her. "As I see it, either he goes to jail and you lose him that way, or you break it off like you're probably going to do anyway and get back together with someone worthy of you. Like me. Like we were going to do before you met him."

Kate stood up, a dark glare on her face. "How _dare_ you!" she snarled. "You… you're… you're disgusting!"

She stormed away from Charlie's desk. She couldn't go to Rose with this because knowing Rose, she'd attack Charlie in the precinct and she couldn't afford to bail out two people. But she had to do something. Or at this rate Marshall was going to go to jail.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

After he propositioned Kate like that, he figured it was only a matter of time before Rose bore down on him ready to beat him a new one. But when she never came, he figured himself off of the hook. He could go back to pretending that the case against Marshall Connelly didn't have major holes in it, and if he was lucky, Marshall would go to jail for a couple of days and he could persuade Kate to give him another chance.

And then his mother called. That wasn't entirely uncommon, so he thought nothing of it.

"Hey mom…"

"Charles Duncan Bell, I cannot believe you are attempting to blackmail Kate into dating you."

Jesus Christ she had called his mother. What a little snitch. That was so much worse than going to his sister.

"Mom… that's not… this guy she's with is…"

"You stop it this instant! Who Kate wants to date is her business. I did not raise you this way…" and from there it was just lecturing, he wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise.

But hearing his mother yell at him like that. Listening to her rail on about how she didn't raise him to blackmail women, he realized that… well… he was acting no better than Kate's father. He had done the exact same thing and alienated her for the rest of his life.

Charlie didn't want that. So, he told his mother he'd fix it and actually went about doing that. He knew that Marshall was vehemently denying that he attacked anyone. He admitted to sleeping with Slutty Sophie once, on Valentine's Day like two years ago, but he hadn't done it since. Aside from seeing her every now and then at work parties he'd attend with Kate, or when he picked up Kate from work, he had literally no contact with her.

When he was given a physical it was determined that he had no marks on his hands, which he should have if he had thrashed Thomas as soundly as he had. Nor were there any of the marks from the defensive moves Thomas had employed.

He already knew that the investigating officer thought something was off about this, but both Thomas and Sophie were adamant that it was Marshall Connelly. And Well… since Thomas had no idea his wife was cheating, and Thomas had only met the man once which was the afternoon he had been beaten up by him, really it was just Sophie who was adamant it was Marshall Connelly.

Charlie also knew, from Rose and Kate, that the rivalry between Sophie and Kate was a real thing. And it was entirely possible that Sophie was making this up to protect the real man she was cheating with and to get back at Kate who had, in a way, stolen Marshall from Sophie.

Though he didn't want to, he started to talk to the detective on the case and with his help they set up a test.

They had Thomas come back in and then they put Marshall in a line up with guys that looked like him. They then had Thomas come in to look, to see if he could identify the guy who attacked him.

"Okay, just take your time," the detective said. "I know you didn't get a clear look at the guy's face, but do any of these guys look familiar?"

Thomas looked long and hard at each of them and then shook his head. "Nope, no, I don't think so."

Yeah that wouldn't be good enough. "Number Four step forward," he ordered into the intercom. Across from them Marshall jumped but he eventually took a step forward.

"What about him? Does he look familiar?" Charlie asked.

"No, none of these guys look right. Marshall Connelly is blonde, and he was thinner," Thomas snapped. "All of these guys are brunets. Besides I thought you had Marshall Connelly in custody."

"We do. He's number Four."

Thomas turned back to where Marshall was standing. "No… no… where's the black eye? I definitely gave him a black eye. And the suit, he was wearing a suit." Great, he really had just proved that this was a case of falsified identity. And Thomas seemed to realize it too. "She lied to me… she didn't tell me his real name…"

Charlie glanced to the other detective. Well, that was it then, Marshall Connelly was free to go.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

They didn't tell him why, but after the line up where he was the only person singled out, the police let him go. Not enough evidence to hold him, they said.

Marshall had been there through the night and well into the morning. He could have called Kate but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He couldn't face her after the police dragged him away, he was too mortified, too afraid that she was just going to end things with him.

He was waiting to get his stuff back at the counter when someone came up and tapped his shoulder. Marshall turned almost immediately worried the cops had changed their minds but instead he was looking at a man who looked like he had gone through hell and back.

This had to be Thomas.

"Hey, I uh… I wanted to apologize," he said to Marshall. "Sophie uh… she said it was you… and I just… I mean I don't know why I believed her, I found her in bed with another guy…"

"Hey! You know what, it could happen to anyone," Marshall said quickly and then lowered his eyes. "And… and… I am guilty, you know? I did sleep with her. Just once, a really long time ago when I was single… but… you know, I knew she was married and I shouldn't have. So… I'm sorry."

Marshall and Thomas avoided each other's eyes for a moment before Thomas cleared his throat. "I know I shouldn't ask this, and you don't have to answer but uh… could you tell me when… when…"

"Two Valentine's ago."

Thomas's head jerked up and Marshall realized that it probably meant something.

"I'm sorry about that… uh… we weren't even married five months and she was already cheating on me…"

"Yeah…"

"I heard her coworkers called her Slutty Sophie but I just thought they were being petty because they were jealous of her."

"Yeah, no, uh… my girlfriend works with her. She said there's a history of cheating… not that I should be telling you that. Look, I know this is rough, buddy and I'm not going to say that it doesn't suck but… this isn't the end of the world."

"The woman I love let her lover beat me up. A lover, I'm assuming, is one in a string of many."

Marshall thought about how upset he'd be if Kate cheated on him and figured that yeah, he'd be devastated too.

"Okay, so it feels like it's the end of the world right now but I promise that the right girl is just out there, wondering what's taking you so long to find her."

"You got one of those girls, don't you, I can tell," Thomas said with a smile.

"Yeah, not sure if she's going to stay with me after this…"

"Hey if you need me to tell her it was all a mistake I will, where is she by the way?"

Not coming, but Marshall couldn't voice that right now.

"Mr. Connelly, here are your things," the man at the counter said, handing him the plastic bag. "One wallet, one set of keys, three guitar pics and one ring."

Marshall snatched that ring immediately, putting it back on his finger just felt right, and he had a feeling he'd keep wearing it after Kate broke up with him so he'd always remember what he lost.

He thanked the man for his time, heard a screech of his name and only got to half turn before someone collided with him. Kate hit him with such a force that he almost fell over. How the hell had she known to come?

"Hey there Jailbird, how was your time inside?" Rose asked from a respectable distance. "Get anymore tattoos."

"It was a holding cell, Rose, not the big house," Marshall said as his arms wrapped around Kate and refused to let go. She was just shaking in his arms and he had a feeling that she was crying.

Rose turned onto Thomas who was staring at her with wide eyes of surprise or, if Marshall had to guess, was wanton desire. Rose was very pretty after all.

"Who's your friend?"

"Thomas Copeland, Slut…. Just Sophie's husband."

Rose frowned at him and shook her head. "My Condolences. But you know, you lasted longer than the others so that's something. I'm Rose, sorry," she said offering him hand. "I should also tell you that I just got suspended for cussing out your girlfriend in the middle of the ER. But if it weren't for my yelling, we wouldn't have found out that her newest boyfriend is Dr. Carlin up in oncology."

"It's true, Charlie arrested them both. Carlin for the assault and Sophie for messing with the investigation."

Kate had pulled her head out of Marshall's chest to announce that and he was right. She had been crying.

Thomas carefully tapped Kate on the shoulder to gain Kate's attention.

"You must be Marshall's girlfriend. I'm so very sorry for inconveniencing you with this. It seems I had the wrong name, entirely Sophie's fault, of course. I hope you don't hold it against him."

"That's alright, I figured," she whispered though she didn't once look at Marshall. "Would you two mind if I had Marshall to myself for a couple of minutes."

"Yeah sure, I wouldn't mind a few moments alone with Mr. Thomas," Rose said her eyes practically undressing him where he stood.

Despite the severity of the situation he found himself smiling for Thomas, he had a feeling that he was going to be alright. But he had a feeling that things weren't going to go so well for him.

Kate took him farther into the precinct to a quiet little hallway where she stood before him, hugging her arms to her side.

"Hey, are you… are you okay?"

Kate turned her eyes up to him, those tears streaming down her face and his heart shattered in his chest. First for making her cry like that, secondly because he knew then and there, she was going to break up with him.

"No, Marshall. I'm a wreck."

He reached out a hand for her, just to try and comfort her in some way and she let him rest it on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I am… I…"

"I just keep thinking about what could have happened and… and… I don't… I don't think I could go through something like that again."

"I know, I didn't mean to make you go through this… we weren't… I didn't actually do anything."

"I know that Marshall but… but… you have a past and a temper and I know what you're like when you need to blow off steam…"

"Okay, okay, but I've been better… you know that… I haven't been in a bar fight for a really long time!"

"I've thought a lot about this, but… I can't do this again, Marshall. I can't. If you get arrested for fighting again… I'll have no choice, do you understand? If this happens again, I will leave you."

"But I wasn't really fighting…"

"You know what I mean, Marshall!"

Marshall nodded his head. He'd get away with it if it were a misunderstanding like this one, but if he were to get picked up for fighting, she'd leave him for sure.

"So… you're not leaving me right now?"

Kate shook her head and Marshall let out his breath in one big sigh, well that's a relief. He took his girlfriend into his arms held her tightly to him and whispered: "I swear to you this will not happen again… or at least I won't be guilty, I can't say someone won't lie about it again…"

Kate just held him tightly, starting to cry again. "I was just so afraid that I'd lose you."

She was never going to lose him. Not ever.


	29. Chapter 29

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Guess what my wonderful readers?! This is the chapter. This is the chapter where we're officially in the movie! Isn't that exciting? I know I'm excited. As always don't forget to review and I'll see you guys next week._

29.

* * *

Marshall and Kate had been invited to Nick's birthday. Kate was certain that this meant that she had to be some what fancy attire, it was a birthday after all. Marshall had to tried to tell her but she was stubborn about it so it wasn't until she got there when she realized that she was the only person dressed up that she should have listened to her boyfriend. Marshall himself was in a simple white tee-shirt, his leather jacket and jeans, and that should have been a give away, but of the two of them, Katie had always been the better dressed.

Kate may not have been in an evening gown, but compared to what everyone else was wearing she might as well have been. She had had chosen to wear a high colored black dress with a white choir girl collar. Luckily, she changed her high heels into her scuffed-up converse that she kept in the back of car that so that casualled up her outfit a bit.

Since Kate didn't really know these people Marshall promised to stay near her for the duration of the party, and so far he had done as asked. In fact, he seemed to be greatly enjoying having his arm around Kate's waist and telling everyone who asked that she was his girlfriend.

Though it still annoyed her when people were thoroughly surprised that he had settled down, with an English woman no less.

Marshall had promised her he wouldn't fight at this party, that was surprising because Marshall apparently always got into some sort of squabble around these people, but he knew the consequences of fighting at this party. Even if it was someone else who started it.

She had been very clear. If she caught him fighting it would be no sex that night and for the next few foreseeable nights. She figured that enough incentive to keep him on the straight and narrow.

She had left his side only to go to the washroom. He had wanted to go with her, but he was also setting up the projector at that point to get the home movies of their old gigs up and playing on the sheet he had put up against the wall. So, she had kissed his hair, reminded him that she knew exactly where the washroom was, and went by herself.

But she never got there. She had just come up the stairs when some blonde woman she didn't recognize her shoved her out of the way. Kate turned to tell her to _watch it_ but then she caught sight of the man in the nice suit with her and her heart stopped.

That was Louis. Marshall's long lost brother!

Nick had said he bumped into him and invited him but no one actually thought he'd come.

He made his way through the crowd and Kate followed, but not too closely behind. She stayed on the steps, as Louis and girlfriend, coincidentally the blonde woman who had shoved her, threaded through the crowd of the basement.

She clocked the exact moment Marshall realized his brother was in the basement with him and a smirk donned on his lips. She didn't want to interfere, she knew things were precarious with the two brothers, and she wanted to see Marshall be a good big brother and fix things. She was worried if she was standing there he might decide to put on a show and be the big brave angry brother for her benefit. Maybe if she stayed away, he'd actually tell his brother he missed him.

"When were you going to tell me you were in a band?" Louis's rude blonde girlfriend asked. Poor Louis looked so uncomfortable, clearly he hadn't planned on telling her at all.

"I'm sure there's a lot of tings our Louis hasni told you, darling," Marshall said appearing before his brother. He was leaning against once of the support poles, one arm up in nothing but his white shirt and jeans.

She might have thought him handsome if he hadn't opened his mouth and had stupid fall out of it.

"Like, who'd'yah write the song for?"

God why was he being like that? Why couldn't he just have said hello like a normal brother?

Then again, when she met his father Marshall and the Seamus almost came to blows, it's made sense if he came to blows with his brother too.

Still Kate stayed on the stairs. Marshall promised he wouldn't fight tonight. He better keep that promise.

Louis shook his head he whispered something to his girlfriend and then moved to walk away.

"That's it. Go on. Walk out on us again."

Louis was facing her for that cat-call. She saw something on his face change and figured she was about to see that Connelly temper on a different Connelly family member. At this rate she would almost have the full collection, she'd just need to meet their mother and get into a fight with her too.

And just like that Louis was walking towards Marshall and Marshall pushed off of the pillar he was leaning on so he could square up with him.

"Eh, Lou?" he said with a nod of his head as the party around them went silent except for the music.

"Say what you gotta say, Marshall," Louis shot back. Marshall seemed to realize what was happening and actually took a step back. Though he kept his smug smirk on his face she could see a beat of worry there. "Say what you have to say."

Marshall tried to wave him off. "No, you want to go. So go, go on."

"Come on, say it," Louis ordered shoving him.

Marshall let the shove push him but he didn't shove him back. "That the best you got?"

God why wasn't he defusing the situation? Why was he making it worse? Kate finally left the stairs, clearly Marshall needed her beside him to see the side of reason.

As she went down the stairs Louis kept shoving Marshall and Marshall kept accepting it and asking if that was the best he had. And with each shove Louis would order: "Come on say it," but that shortly changed to "Come on. Hit me."

Dear god what was wrong with these two?

She got one step off of stairs, Louis was practically on Marshall. He had shoved him into the projector screen, had a hold of his face in one hand and the other had a hold of his shirt. Poor Marshall looked shocked, out of everything he was expecting that wasn't it.

"Come on, I'm suffocating here!" Louis practically shouted and then Marshall finally did it. He hit him.

Kate held her breath as Louis spun away. She watched the concern on Marshall's face and realized that was as far as the fight would go. Then she stood back as the two brothers eyed one another and caught their breaths. Marshall fixed his shirt and asked his brother twice if he was okay. When Louis hit him with half a nod and half a smile he turned to the girl Louis had come with and shot her a wink as he said: "Welcome to the Connelly clan."

Kate groaned and turned her eyes heavenward. Yeah, and what a welcome. My god the two of them were disasters. She pounded her way up the stairs. First, she'd go to the washroom then she'd go to get ice.

She didn't really blame Marshall for this fight. At least he only hit his brother once and he was fairly made to do it. But he knew the consequences and she figured there wasn't any harm in letting him think that she'd follow through for the next few hours.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Marshall stood at the window watching where his baby brother was dealing with his current princess. Marshall watched and winced as she got in the car and drove off leaving him there. That may… or may not have been his fault. Taking a swig of his beer he realized that being away from Louis hadn't helped his baby bro at all. He was still absolutely hopeless with girls and chasing pretty princesses way out of his league.

Marshall hadn't expected his baby brother to show up at Nick's party. No one had told him that Louis was coming. Granted he probably could have been nicer. He didn't need to goad him into a break down, but he had never been that easy to set off before. And never had his brother demanded to have Marshall hit him before.

He shouldn't have complied either. If Kate found out she'd be livid. Especially since she had specifically told him not to hit anyone. They had had a huge conversation about it that morning, though to be fair, she was in a state of undress and he wasn't fully paying attention to her. How could he when his girl was walking around in nothing but a pair of his boxers and her black lacy bra? But he couldn't think about that now and distract himself from what he was about to do.

Steeling himself, Marshall left the house and approached his brother. He dropped a cold beer beside him but Louis just looked at him over his shoulder looking all sorts of ridiculous in that grey pinstriped suit and then promptly turned away. So, instead of being sympathetic he went with lightly bullying.

"You know it was nice tae have the old Louis back there, even if it was for a second," he said. Still Louis said nothing. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed tae be in the car with the girl when she drives off intae the sunset?" Marshall asked.

Now that got a chuckle out of him. "Yeah…" and then the two of them were chuckling together.

Marshall knew he should say something soft. Like how he missed his baby bro and how he was sorry for hitting him and chasing away his ridiculous blonde girlfriend but he was interrupted before he could even open his mouth.

"MARSHALL DEAN CONNELLY!"

Marshall jumped and turned to where he saw Kate stomping towards him, without her coat. He knew she was mad, he knew she was going to yell at him but he didn't care. Her little polka dotted dress didn't match the party's vibe but he could proudly say she had been the most beautiful girl there. The only problem was that it had no sleeves and was made of very thin fabric. She'd catch her death with no coat on. He handed his brother his beer, ignoring the perplexed look on his face and then quickly shrugged off his jacket before she got to him.

"Here before you get cold," he said offering it to her when she got close.

She slapped it away. "You punched your brother?! I was gone for five minutes and you punched your brother? Jeezus, god forbid I go to the washroom, you turn into a goddamn cave man the second I'm not there!" Why did he think that she wouldn't find out? I mean, really. "You promised me Marshall, you promised me you wouldn't fight anymore."

"Tae be fair, he kinda attacked me first and then flat out begged me tae hit him sooo…"

"That is not an excuse!" she snapped stomping her foot and Marshall hung his head he hated it when she was mad at him. She then offered him the first of two ice packs he just noticed she was holding. "Here for your hand."

"Actually, I didni hit him that hard so it barely…" he started but when she hit him with a dark glare, he took the ice pack and put it to his knuckles just to appease her.

"Thank you."

He glanced down to Louis who was watching them with his mouth open wide. Then she turned to Louis, who was now looking at her like she was a goddamn unicorn or something. "Hi, I'm Kate, do you mind if I take a look, I'm a nurse."

"She's British. Fucking hell, Marsh, she's British!" Louis cried while Kate took a hold of his chin to check out his cut lip. While she was distracted Marshall dropped his jacket to her shoulders so she'd be warm. He didn't miss the way his brother looked at him when he did so. Like he didn't recognize him.

"Why is everyone always so surprised about that?" she asked softly like it upset her and the urge to hit his brother for hurting her feelings rose up in his chest but he tamped it back down. She took the second ice pack she had brought out with her and put it to Louis' mouth. "Keep that there, it'll keep the swelling down."

She then whirled around at Marshall. "What did I say?" she asked him. Marshall couldn't help but be distracted. She was wearing his jacket like a cape, the black leather dwarfing her, he could only see one pale hand holding the jacket closed to keep her warmth inside. He loved her in his clothes.

"Uh… about what?"

"What did I say would happen if you fought again?"

_She'd leave him._ The panic must have lit up on his face and Kate balked at it. "No, not _that_, _that_'s if you get arrested for fighting again. What did I say this morning, what did I say if you got piss drunk and punch happy tonight?"

Oh this morning's talk… right… yes that did have a stipulation, didn't it? _No sex! _Fuck! "Aw come on… no… I'm not drunk, I've had one beer! And he asked me tae hit him!"

"It's true, I did," Louis says from his spot on the curb.

Kate half turned to him. "Well that's all well and good but Marshall, you're the older brother, you're thirty-five years old now, you should have known better," she said folding her arms over her chest. "You my dear, are soloing tonight cause you are not getting laid."

"Aw… Kate… come on, Kate! You canni expect me to be okay with that when you came out looking like that!" he said to her. She half turned to him a sort of smile on her face that made him light up. Compliments always made her glow. It was why he gave her so many.

"You should have thought about that, _before_ you punched your brother," she said to him.

He called her name again and again but she didn't heed him. She was already walking away with his jacket. "Babe… my jacket."

Kate paused, hit him with that side glance that set his blood on fire and said: "Freeze," and kept walking.

From the curb Louis started laughing and Marshall found himself laughing too. His girl, what she did to him. He had no doubt that she'd refuse to have sex with him tonight as punishment, he had no doubt that he'd suffer through it practically panting for her like a dog in heat. But he also knew, if he looked too cold she'd be right back out there with his coat. She cared way too much about him, just like he cared way too much about her.

"You hypocrite. You got yourself a goddamn princess," Louis cried. "Jeezus, and a British one to boot. She's down right royal, that one."

Marshall found himself smiling. "Yeah. She is," he answered. "You know… Louey… I never thought that… I never in a million years did I tink dat I'd ever land a girl like her. And every day I'm with her I wake up wondering if this will be the last day. And every day that it's not I'm in shock."

Louis stared at him, suddenly very serious. "Whoa… you're… you're really intae this girl aren't you?"

Marshall lowered his eyes. "You know… in New York. I was only trying to save you from the same heart ache that killed our father… the same heart ache that almost killed me. But if a girl like Kate could look at all of me and still wanna stay then maybe… maybe yours would'a done the same for you."

Louis stood taking the beer and opening it. Both he and Marshall took a swig of their beers, their eyes on one another. "It's serious then. You and Kate?" Marshall nodded and Louis sighed. "Well damn. I better get properly introduced tae her, eh?"

Marshall clapped an arm around his baby brother's shoulders and they walked together back to the house where Kate was waiting for them with his jacket.

"You didn't get too cold, did you?" she asked, despite her literally telling him to freeze two minutes ago.

"Naw, you know me. Always hot," he said taking the offered coat from her, he shrugged it on and then pulled her close, making sure she got some of that warmth. She snuggled into him and when he looked up again Louis was trying to hide a smirk.

"My baby bro wanted tae meet you properly," he said and Kate let him go and turned back.

"Hello, I'm Louis, I'm sure he's told you terrible things about me," Louis said shaking her hand.

Kate merely smiled at him. "Naw, to be honest it took pure ages for Marshall trust me enough to talk about you at all. I will say that I've heard you guys play, you have such a beautiful voice. It's a shame you're not playing anymore."

Oh that hypocrite, he could say the same thing about her. Luckily Louis just laughed at her and thanked her for her kind words

"She… uh… she's your replacement, eh? Sings yur songs better than yew," Marshall said to him his accent really coming out in that one and Kate dug her elbow into his side, but still he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"That's not true. I filled in once and did a passable job. If anyone says otherwise it's only cause I'm dating Marshall. And Marshall has to tote my praise cause I'm his girlfriend," she said, smiling up to him. That wasn't the reason but alright.

Louis's eyes had widened at _girlfriend _as if he hadn't been expecting that, despite Marshall literally just telling him that he was serious about this girl. It must have been a surprise for him, his wild older bro, settling down with any girl. But Louis didn't know Kate, he would soon and he'd understand then.

"Well Kate, I gotta say, taming the wild Marshall Connelly is no mere feat," Louis said grabbing her hand and shaking it firmly once more. "Welcome tae the Connelly Clan!"

Marshall shook his head at him. That was just what he said to Marshall's little princess before she ran off. He glanced to Kate for her reaction. Kate's head tilted to the side in almost confusion, she turned her eyes from Marshall to Louis and then said: "Well… I sort of thought I was already part of the clan."

Louis and Marshall broke out laughing and then the three entered the party properly and engaged in small talk. As they walked her hand immediately reached for his, and she paid close attention to everything Louis had to tell her, he realized that she already was near and dear to his heart, and most certainly already part of the clan. She sure as hell fit in with him, his family and his band mates. More importantly he most definitely could name that emotion that constricted in his chest and made his heart run wild.

It was that moment there that he knew he was going to marry Kate Axton.


	30. Chapter 30

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday my wonderful readers! So we made it. We made it to the movie part. We still have some more of the movie to go through but we're almost there. I should have this story finished in 8 more chapters. Isn't that amazing? Can you believe that we got this far? I can't believe it. As always, don't forget to review and I'll see you guys next week!_

30.

* * *

Things with Marshall started off quite small. At first it was a call once a week, followed by a call every other day. Then out of no where Marshall hit him with a: "I'm sorry but Kate's insisting that you come over for dinner."

At first Louis tried to avoid it, but it wasn't Marshall asking him to dinner, it was Kate. And Kate was kind and sweet and he didn't want to disappoint her, so he tried declining once and then, when she persisted, he agreed to go.

To be honest, he was worried. He knew his brother. He knew what his brother was like with girls. To see him attempting to settle down, even if it was with a girl like Kate, even if he seemed super serious about it. Louis knew he usually ended up cheating and Kate was… well she was perfect and kinda and the kind of girl who would take Marshall's philandering ways to heart. Louis was worried his brother was gonna break that girl's heart. That she'd blame herself for not being good enough when the problem was his brother.

So, when the night came around for him to go to dinner, he had an ulterior motive. The plan was to ask his brother a few questions, figure out if he was doing that playing around thing he was famous for and if he was, either set him straight or get Kate the fuck out of there.

Louis got himself all dress up, not too fancy, pretty much the same kind of outfit he wore to Nick's party. Simple button up blue shirt, suit jacket and dress pants. When he got to the place, he found that Marshall too had been dressed up. He was in something similar, just a darker shade of blue button up shirt and navy-blue pants.

"Goddamn it," he said the second he saw Louis and from the kitchen he heard Kate laugh.

"He's dressed up, isn't he?" she called and Marshall just sighed. "I knew it! Not only do you have to stay in the monkey suit but you owe me twenty."

Marshall leant in towards him to hiss: "You coudni have just dressed down today huh?"

Louis, however was smiling. "You guys had a bet on what I'd wear?"

"Had to do something to get him in that outfit," Kate called from somewhere in the apartment.

"I dress up," Marshall growled, taking the bottle of wine that Louis had brought for them and ushering his brother in. "For special occasions I dress up."

"That's true you do."

"Ah, so I wasn't a special occasion then," Louis asked glancing to wear Kate was in the kitchen. She had a pink frilly 1960s house wife apron on, and what looked to be another cutsie dress just like what she had been wearing when Louis had first met her. This one was also Navy blue much like the pants Marshall was wearing.

She had made them dress up and match. And his brother wasn't bitching yet? He wasn't even blushing, he just seemed frustrated that he had lost a bet.

As Marshall and Kate continued to bicker with one another about how Marshall might have insulted Louis by insinuating he wasn't special enough to dress up for, Louis looked around the apartment.

He could definitely see elements of his brother. The Harley Davidson light up sign and the guitars on the wall, but everything else seemed very… girly. Like Kate had done up the place. So, he was sort of worried that maybe he wasn't at his brother's like he thought he was.

"Kay, well Kate's almost done dinner, she said we should chill until then, so did you want to…" Marshall started and then Louis grabbed him and practically dragged him away from the kitchen area to the table which looked like it was staged by a modern home life magazine.

"I thought you said I was coming over to yours," he whispered to Marshall and they headed further towards the head of the table and away from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did. And you have."

Louis looked around again. "Why is it so…"

"Well Kate picked out most of the décor, I guess, but I don't mind…"

"You let her do over your apartment?"

"No, she did _our_ apartment. I coulda sworn I told you Kate and I moved in taegether…."

_She was living with him_?! Dear god this was serious. And it would be monumentally bad if things went belly up. For Kate of course, Marshall would be fine, he'd've moved on to the next girl by then.

"Okay this is very important, are you fucking with this girl?" Louis asked and Marshall turned to him surprised. "Cause, she's like a decent girl and if you're playing one of your games…"

"Louey, I said I was serious about this one… what did you think that meant?"

"I unno?" Louis almost cried. The two men shot a smile to Kate who was now staring at then. Almost in sync the two men waved to her as if nothing was wrong. Except now she was staring at them with a narrowed look about her.

When she eventually turned away Louis turned back to his older brother to hiss: "You've never been serious about anyone and even with the girls you tried with you were absolute shite…"

"Thanks for that."

"I'm sorry but you were. You were absolutely shite at being a boyfriend and you know it."

He did know it too, Louis saw it on his face but then he watched his brother glance back to where Kate was standing putting the finishing touches on dinner and softness touched his face. A softness so tender that Louis actually took a step back.

"I know, but for her… for her I'm really trying," he said and then to make things worse he actually called her name and asked her to come to them. Kate stopped what she was doing and he said: "Show her the ring."

"Fuck no. You proposed?" Louis cried but she shook her head no.

"This commitment-phobe?" she asked but she still showed him the hand where a little princess tiara was sitting on her finger. "He did however give me a promise ring which I personally think is a major achievement."

It really was, but it wasn't until his brother said: "And I have a matching one," that he really believed it.

Well, he almost didn't believe it, but Marshall very proudly showed him this more manly looking black crown that rested on his own hand. Louis didn't know what to say so he just stood there staring at them. How strange his brother looked with that girl pressed to his side looking proper, respectable and happy. What the hell had happened?

After a moment Kate slid away from Marshall whose gaze stayed on her. "You two continue bonding, I'll be done soon," she said and then Louis watched as his brother watched her walk away, an appreciative smile on his face.

Jesus Christ. He wasn't even sure he knew Marshall anymore.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Dinner was actually great, and as the dinner continued the more their Irish brogue came out. And the more Louis realized he really had nothing to worry about. With every coy glance, every small motion, every single little thing that Marshall did, Louis became more and more certain that his brother had it _bad_. Like really bad. Like all the bad.

He had seen many a girl fall to his brother's charms the way Marshall seemed to have fallen for Kate's. It was nice to see the disgustingly smitten look on the other foot. Or in this case, Marshall's face.

They got through the dinner where they exchanged stories but Louis couldn't get enough of the stories that Kate and Marshall were telling of their exploits.

At that moment they were talking about a trip to Ireland that Kate had surprised Marshall with. All the way back to their home town and they had just dropped a major bombshell on him.

"Wait a second, you went tae see dah? After he kicked yews out?"

"It was Kate's idea."

"Jesus. Didni go well did it?" Louis asked Kate.

Kate shook her head and went back to cleaning up the table. She had forced Marshall to sit and wouldn't let either of them help, though she was very clear that the actual washing of _all _the dishes would fall to Marshall once Louis went home. She was just putting them in the sink.

"They nearly came to blows. Much like you two did at Nick's party, though I intervened before Marshall took a swing."

"Yeah and where were you when we were going at each other?"

"On the stairs."

Louis laughed and then turned to Marshall. "So how did it look? The house?"

"Good. Too good. It's all cleaned up and the lawn is immaculate, honestly thought he didni live there anymore."

"Ah that's how she got you there huh?" Louis said softly and then stopped. "Looked good, you said?"

"Yeah, he got his shit together. Doesni drink anymore either," he said.

Louis shook his head. "Better late than never."

"You should call him, he'd love tae hear from yew. I can give yew the number."

"Yew've been calling dah? Yew?"

"Yeah, Kate made me reconcile before we left."

Kate draped herself over Marshall and kissed his cheek. "And he's happier because of it."

Louis couldn't help but smile at the way Marshall seemed to light up just having Kate hug him and the way his brother seemed to angle himself closer to her no matter what she was doing. At that moment he had his nose against her cheek as he had turned to her the second she finished kissing him.

"No, he's happier cause of yew," Louis found himself saying and then Kate's eyes sort of lit up, like she hadn't realized that to be true.

They were quiet a little moment longer before Marshall half leaned over. "Yew know, it's not too late for yew tae be happy."

"Donni even know where _she_ is, Marsh."

"Doesni have to be her, though, does it?" Louis turned plaintive eyes up to him and Marshall sighed. "Kay, so it does. Have yew tried looking her up?"

"Well… no…"

"You remember her name?"

"Course I do, her name is Lyla Novacek. If she hasni gotten married and changed it."

Marshall merely looked up to Kate with a goading smile and she sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll see if Rose is available."

"Donni worry, we're gonna find your girl," he said to his baby bro and Louis smiled. Damn he liked having Marshall back in his life.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Rose turned out to be Kate's best friend. She had this auburn red hair and a pale complexion that was that stereotypical Irish ideal woman. She had come down with a laptop, saying that she had found several Lyla Novaceks and she'd need Louis to confirm which one she was looking for.

She then looked up, caught sight of Louis, put her laptop down and then cuffed the back of his brother's head.

"Oi! Rose!" he cried.

"You told me you didn't have any brothers!" she cried. "And you have this hunk tucked away?"

"You're dating Thomas!" Kate reminded her and then elbowed her friend in the side. "And what have I said about hitting Marshall. He's an artist… he's sensitive. He'll put you in a song and immortalize you as a bitch, just you wait."

"Naw, Louey did the writing," Marshall said and then he scowled at Rose. "And I didni say I didni have a brother, I said I didni have one that I can introduce yah tae. I wasni talking to Louis until recently."

"_And you're dating Thomas!"_ Kate near roared.

"Yes, and you're dating Thomas," Marshall added.

"Well, if my brother had introduced you to me it wouldni have worked out anyway," Louis said. "Seeing as I'm attempting to track down the girl that I'm really in love with."

"Tragic," she said and then she caught Kate's infuriated look and said: "And I'm dating Thomas. God, calm down."

She opened her laptop again and turned it towards Louis. "Okay, Facebook had 14 Lyla Novaceks, and I found one on this alumni website, she's hot shit though…"

Louis looked it over. "Alumni?"

"Yeah, from Julliard, plays the cello," she said. "Way out of your league."

"That's her," Both Marshall and Louis cried as tugged that laptop to him and opened up the tab.

Louis then made the terrible decision to read quietly to himself, while the laptop was angled towards himself.

"Well what does it say?" Marshall asked as Louis looked it over.

"She lives in Chicago," he said.

"You gonna go?" Marshall asked but Louis could only shrug.

"Dunno yet," he said but that was a lie. He knew he was going to go.


	31. Chapter 31

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday my wonderful readers. We're almost there. Seven more chapters and we're finished this fanfic. Are you guys excited to see how it ends? I know I am cause I haven't figured it out yet! This is a little more of the movie for yah, so I hope you guys enjoy it. And as always, don't forget to review and I'll see you guys next week._

31.

* * *

After Rose found all the information, Louis got stuck in a spiral.

At first it was just phone calls. He'd call her from his office, hoping she'd pick up. Every time he'd get her voicemail and he'd hang up in a panic.

He didn't know what to say. Not to her… and definitely not to her voicemail.

But then… then calling wasn't enough anymore. And she wasn't picking up anyway.

So, he packed up a suitcase, packed his guitar, which he had been using a lot more now that he wasn't denying himself his musical nature, and then headed to Chicago where he knew her to be.

He had even gotten out of the monkey suit like Marshall had suggested. Put on the ripped jeans and the brown leather jacket he and his brother were famous for. Granted it was cold in Chicago so he had a massive woolen sweater underneath but he had messed up his hair to go with the look. Hopefully, when he finally got face to face with her, she'd recognize him by the messy hair alone.

Then like the little stalker he was he stood in front of her apartment and waited for her to come home. He pulled out his guitar and played songs, wrote her a new one. At one point, a cop came to ask him what he was doing. Yes, he knew he was being that creepy but it had romantic intentions.

He managed to explain what was going on, and what he was doing and the cop drove away. But that opened his eyes. There was a difference between being a romantic surprise and being a creepy stalker. And he was already borderline and easily edging towards creepy stalker.

So, he started stopping people on the way out. Which, in hindsight, was probably worse. But he was just looking for someone who knew her, someone who could tell him if she was in her apartment and just dodging calls from a number she didn't recognize.

He finally got one lady, who stopped to talk to him and seemed alright with him asking questions about a tenant, seeing as everyone else got weirded out. He explained who he was looking for. He was lucky, she knew who he was talking about but unluckily she knew where she was too.

"Oh, the musician. She keeps me up half the night. Well, I haven't seen her in a few days. She's off on her honeymoon I think…"

That one sentence was a knife to his heart. Honeymoon. Married. His heart had frozen with that realization.

What was he thinking? How stupid was he to think that maybe she might… be waiting for him? This wasn't a fairy tale, and if it was, he was certainly no prince. He wasn't going to win the princess. Just like his brother had warned him.

He was supposed to go home. Tuck his tail between his legs but then he got to the airport and… well… he didn't want to go home. Yeah it would have been great to go to Marshall and cry on his shoulder. If only because Kate would be there and she'd probably be the best comfort. But something was calling him.

To New York.

To where it all started.

But being in New York didn't make him feel better either. He felt more lost. He didn't know what to do with himself, what the calling was telling him to do.

So, he called his brother to get a little bit of clarity. Or sanity.

His brother didn't pick up right away but if he was home he'd be with Katie and he was always distracted with her.

As soon as Marshall picked up, Louis was talking. "Hey Marshall, it's me."

"I know yur number yew bellend."

Louis had to laugh. He needed this. Needed his brother's strength and infinite brotherly wisdom. He wanted to spill everything out to him. Wanted his perspective and his advice.

"I… I'm in New York…" he said instead.

He waited, waited to hear what Marshall had to say. But Marshall had paused. "Yeah?" he asked. He seemed confused. "What are yew doing there?"

Trying to get over his broken heart once and for all. Trying to forget a princess he never should have gotten involved with. Just like his brother and father had warned him.

But something in him told him if he could just redo it. That one night. Maybe get it right with her. Make it up to his brother and his band. Maybe he could learn to live without her. With that hole in his heart.

"Is… is the band still minus one Mad Connelly Brother?"

This time when Marshall paused it was even longer. "Well yeah, I mean… we haveni replaced yew with my Katie officially yet. Why? Wanni join up again?"

Was it sad that Louis always smiled with Marshall called her _his_ Katie? Just because he wasn't happy didn't mean that he wanted his brother to suffer too.

"Well, I was tinking, tinking we get started up again. Play a gig out here… in New York. Having you guys here, it'd be great, you know? Just an idea."

Marshall paused again. "I'd have tae tink about it. Ask the guys, see if we're good. Yew got a date in mind?"

Louis found his smile growing. Yeah. He'd feel better once they were all there.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

"Hey," he said the second she came through the door. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and put a mug of tea in her hand. He was always attentive but having him meet her at the door ready to hand it to her this was… extra… even for him.

And luckily for her she didn't even have to wait to find out what it was about, he just launched right into it.

"I gotta call from my baby bro today," he said. "He's in New York."

Kate shifted on the couch so she was facing him. "Why is he there? Wasn't Lyla in Chicago?"

"Yeah."

"Did he not go to Chicago?"

"Well I tought he did," Marshall said. "But he uh… he called today and told me he was in New York."

"Well that can't be good."

"No, it isni… but that's not all."

"Oh no?"

"No, he uh… he called and said he wanted tae get the band back taegether."

Yes! Oh god yes! Kate had to be careful not to look too excited. Marshall and his band had been pushing for her to replace Louis and she had been struggling to keep her answer to a _no_. Marshall was irresistible to her and he had been tugging at all her heartstrings to get her to agree.

"Well that's great. Is he going to start coming to practices?"

"He wants me tae go to New York. All of us I mean, the band…"

Kate blinked her eyes, okay. She wasn't expecting that. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah, he got us a gig at a place we performed once and uh… yeah… I'm gonna go."

A gig? Really? She could see the Mad Connelly Brothers live? Be still her wildly beating heart.

"When is it?"

"Next weekend."

Oh no! No! "I have a shift next weekend," she said with a pout. "Is that the only time you guys will be playing?"

Marshall nodded. "I uh… I won't go if…"

"No, no, you have to go!" she cried. "This is a big, right? You couldn't possibly miss it!"

"But if yew canni…"

"So what? I'll just cheer you on from here!" she cried. "Please Marshall, don't worry about it. I just want you to go and have fun. Sing with your brother, have a good time. Be the Mad Connelly Brothers again. Maybe this gig will lead to other ones."

"Yes but what if…"

"If you don't think I won't harass Louis into scheduling another gig in San Francisco where I can attend you have another thing coming."

Marshall smiled. "Alright, I'll uh… I'll tell the guys I'm good to go…"

"Wait a second, you really weren't going to go if I said no?"

"Well… yeah… if you don't want me to go Kate…"

"Do you have any idea how shit a girlfriend I would have been if I told you that you weren't allowed to go? I don't want your friends to think that you need my permission to do things… I don't want them to think I'm controlling or stifling you…"

"No, no, I… okay I can make that clear tae them," he said. "I just… I unno I wanted tae go _with _yew so I wanted tae be sure yew were good to go… but… I unno… I guess I was a little worried that yew wouldni be okay with me going by myself… that yew might not trust me…"

"Oh… I forgot about groupies," she whispered absently. "And you are super dashing… and that is like totally amped up when you're playing the guitar… I mean… how are you going to resist those girls… throwing themselves at you…"

She was being sarcastic, playfully so, and just as she expected he was struggling to hide his smile.

"Alright, alright, I deserve that."

Kate put her mug of tea down and then crawled down the couch to put herself into Marshall's lap. Once straddling him his hands went to her hips to hold her there, longing and desire already painting his face. She'd have to say what she wanted to say quickly because he was going to start kissing her soon and she'd forget all about what she wanted to say.

"I was partially serious. You are very handsome and you get like ten times hotter the second you've got a guitar in your hands," she told him and a debonair smug grin played across his lips. "But I also trust you. You're not going to cheat on me… right? I'm right in trusting you?"

"Of course, yew are," he said softly. "I only want yew."

"See, nothing to worry about. But uh… maybe don't bring it up so much cause I might actually freak out about groupies…"

Marshall laughed, his hand travelling to the back of her neck. "Then I'll just have tae do all I can tae assure yew of just how much I want yew."

Kate let him guide her mouth down to his. Well if pretending to be insecure had her boyfriend walking shirtless around their apartment well… she'd just have to suffer through it.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Louis had met him at the airport. It had been a long week of soothing Kate. Which really just meant sex. Constant sex with her, he couldn't keep his hands off of her normally, but the impending separation made it worse.

He told himself that he was doing this because he was going to miss her, that he was worried about leaving her on her own. Any guy could swoop in and snatch her away while he was playing this gig. Not that he really believed she'd do that to him.

She must have been worried a groupie might snatch him away too because she didn't turn down a single attempt to sleep with her.

God he still couldn't believe that he had come to New York without her.

The old Marshall wouldn't have given a shit. He'd've left any girl behind to go to a gig. But he hadn't been the old Marshall in a very long time.

They got to the Imperial where they would be performing and went about unloading all of their stuff. He was nervous. He never used to get jitters like this before. But he had a feeling that this had something to do with being away from Kate.

Still he tried to both shrug it off and laugh it off.

"Are yew sure you're ready for this Lou?" he asked going for teasing his brother.

"Are yew?" he shot back and Marshall laughed.

They got everything settled he found that he couldn't stay still. So, he and Louis went for a walk.

He wasn't even surprised that his brother ended up taking him to the arch where, once upon a time, he had waited for his princess, for Lyla to come and meet him. She never did show up and she wasn't going to show up now.

"Do yew wanni talk about it now?" he asked his brother.

He still hadn't gotten the story, because Louis hadn't wanted to talk about it. And Marshall had been content to just let it lie. Kate would have gotten it out of him by now, but he didn't want to shatter this newly reforming relationship with his brother. So, he had stopped pushing.

Louis shook his head again, as he always did when Marshall asked, and once again he dropped it. Though he was greatly starting to get annoyed.

"Right, I'll uh… I'm gonna put a call in to Kate and get us some dogs…"

"Call Kate again? That's the tird time since yew got here."

"Yew want a dog or not?" Marshall shot back instead of coming up with yet another excuse why he had to call his girlfriend _again_. Sure, she had asked for updates but he had been updating her every hour or so.

The fact of the matter was… he just missed the sound of her voice.

Dear god when had he gotten so fucking pathetic?

Why was he still dialing her number?

"Hey babe, everything okay?"

Marshall immediately stopped feeling pathetic the second she picked up his call. And on the first ring and everything. He just stood there smiling to himself, happy to hear her voice.

"Yeah I'm good baby. Just wanted tae hear yew. Make sure you're okay."

"Well it's only been a few hours since you last called. Not sure what you think I'm doing." Marshall paused to laugh. "It's not like I've decided to take up every single dangerous hobby a girl could have since you left."

"Well that's good, isn't it? I just… I wish yew were here."

"Ah, Marshall… I know. But it's only for another day or two then you'll be home." God he couldn't wait to be back home. He couldn't wait to have her jump on him. "What about you baby? What are you doing? Are you and Louis having fun?"

Marshall paused to look at Louis, why was he talking to that street kid?

"It's fine. We're fine. We're having fun," he said. "Walking in the park. Wish yew were here."

"You said that already."

"Well I do."

On the other end of the phone Kate laughed and his heart fluttered. He missed her. God he missed her. But it had only been a single day. This was stupid. Missing her that much for only a short amount of time.

"I wish I was there too, but I have work… you're gonna make sure I get a video copy of the gig, right?"

"Of course!"

"Oh good! I'm sorry I can't be there with you baby," she said again. "I really am. I just… I took a lot of time off… with England and Ireland and our trip to California…"

"It's fine babe, I know you'd be here if you could."

He glanced back and found Louis finally walking towards him. "I uh… I gotta go, kay babe?"

"Alright. I miss you and I love you," she said. "Don't fall for any groupies while I'm gone."

"You're ridiculous. Call yew tonight."

Then he hung up. Why didn't he tell her he loved her before he ended the call? Probably because he was still afraid of the power those words had. Yes, he meant them, yes he felt them, but it still scared him to know that he was so lost to her. That she had hold of his heart in that way. But he'd call her tonight and tell her then. Once his gig was over.

But seriously… this was going to be his last away gig without Kate, because he clearly couldn't hack it anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday my wonderful readers! Just six more chapters and this story is done! Are you guys excited? Cause I am! So we have more of the actual movie happening here, we're so close to getting Louis and Lyla together. I can't wait for you guys to read about that part too. As always, don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next week!_

32.

* * *

_If you hadn't found me… I would have found you. I would have found you._

Aw jeeze, that princess of his was still his muse. Still had him writing heartbroken songs.

Marshall hadn't heard the lyrics to the song yet, but he had been given the music. So, hearing those lyrics had surprised him only because he knew who they were meant for.

Great, he was going to have to talk to his baby bro after the show. Try to heal his broken heart once more.

It took most of the afternoon but he got the story from Louis. About how he had gone all the way to Chicago only to find out that his Lyla had gotten married and was on her honeymoon.

As soon as he had gotten the story Marshall had tried to call Kate. Problem was, he hadn't been able to get a hold of her. Granted he knew she was at work, but that didn't mean that she couldn't call him back on her breaks.

She had always done that before.

He couldn't help but be worried. He really hoped that something bad wasn't happening at her hospital. There wasn't some tragedy that was keeping her from him… right? Because… just because she was in pediatric care, sometimes, if kids were involved, she'd get pulled down to the ER. Usually by Rose.

He was trying not to think about it. Trying not to worry about Kate. He was just trying to focus on the music he had just learned how to play. God he had forgotten what it was like. He forgot how hot it was under the stage lights, and how the lights at the edge of the stage blinded him. He forgot how loud the roar of the crowd could be, especially if they liked the song.

_Woooooooo! That's my boyfriend! _

What? Who the hell was saying that? None of the his bandmates had their girlfriends in the city with them. It was supposed to be a boy's trip. Louis was single. Nick's wife was at home seeing as she had a baby on the way. Manix still wasn't admitting he was gay and had no girl with him either. His girlfriend was supposed to be at work, or at home in bed so… so…

Marshall forced himself to look past the glare of the stage lights. And there, right in front of him, done up as the sexiest fucking groupie he had ever seen in his life, was his Kate. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail and her make up all done up in smokey eyes and red lips. She had a wristband, which meant she payed for cover. She was in a custom made t-shirt that said: "I'm in love with a Connelly Brother," and her ripped up black jeans. Her jacket was tied around her waist and she was dancing and cheering with the rest of them.

She had come! She had… how had she…?

She must have gotten the shift off and not told him. She must have wanted to surprise him. God he wished she hadn't, she wouldn't have had to pay cover, he would have gotten her in.

But hey, this explained why he hadn't been able to get a hold of her. She had been on a plane to get to him.

God he was so fucking happy to see her that he was certain he was about to cry right up on that stage in front of everyone. Instead, his eyes stayed on her, watching her sway to the music, and scream-cheer for him and him alone, and he played his heart out. Just for her.

They finished the song, and Marshall stepped forward, reaching a hand out to Kate. Without a second thought, she put her hand in his, and let him tug her up onto the stage.

"Hello handsome guitar man," she said to him. "I love your vibe."

"I love you," he said to her and then, with the lights on them, and everyone watching, he kissed the girl he loved to the roar of the crowd.

Now that… that was how you ended a gig.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Marshall and Kate made out for a solid twenty minutes both on and off the stage. It got so bad that Louis actually came over to pull them apart just to get help with loading up the van with all their instruments.

Marshall still had traces of her blood red lipstick along his jaw and the corners of his mouth but he didn't seem to care. He clearly wanted to wear those lipstick smudges with pride.

Then it was time to head to the airport. And my god was that van lively. There were a million voices overlapping, all of them were on the post-gig rush. She liked it on them. They all seemed more alive now.

"How much longer till we get to the airport?"

"Brings you back to the old days doesn't it, Louis."

Kate watched him, he looked sad, subdued. The rest of the boys, Marshall included, were all on a post-show high, but Louis wasn't. He didn't seem to care and Kate was certain that wasn't right. Even if Louis had always been the more reserved one.

Marshall hadn't taken his arm from around her shoulders since he got off the stage. He was going home to a groupie tonight and he looked super pleased about it. They were probably going to punch another ticket in the Mile-high club tonight too.

The laughing continued, they all cracked their post show beers, which was a tradition for the band apparently, and kept patting each other on the back in excitement.

Louis just sat there staring out the window.

Kate put a soft hand to his shoulder. "You alright?" she asked, but the man started and turned to her. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said and then turned back to the window.

Kate turned to Marshall who winced. "I'm gonna deal with that once we get to the airport," he whispered to her.

Good he better, because the boy looked past dejected. Then again, how would she have felt if she went looking for Marshall and found that he married someone else? Probably just as horrid.

Suddenly, over the din, the soft sound of orchestral music was heard. That was weird, that wasn't the radio was it?

And just like that Louis was alive again, sitting up and tapping the driver.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Concert's in the Park every spring."

Oh, that was cool. Too bad they were going to the airport and wouldn't be able to see it. Kate snuggled into Marshall's side and was rewarded with a kiss to her temple.

But only a few minutes later, Louis was suddenly ramrod straight again. "Let me out," he ordered. "Let me out! Let me out!"

And then he just bolted from their van. "What the…"

Kate poked her head out of the door and saw what Louis had seen. A pennant handing from a near by light pole, it was advertising the concert in the park. One of the performers' names caught her eye. Lyla Novacek.

Kate went to follow him but Marshall grabbed her. "Are you insane? Where are you going?"

"Lyla's in the park, he's gone after her!"

"So? You're not going to go running through traffic like that idiot! I'm not letting you get hit by a car!"

"But… don't you want to see how it ends?"

"She's _married_! It's going to end in disaster!"

"You don't know that," she said. But Marshall wasn't about to move and he wasn't going to let her go either. "Fine, stay here, but I wanna see how it ends."

And with that she wrenched her arm out of his grip, jumped from the van and raced off through traffic after Louis.


	33. Chapter 33

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: How are we doing my wonderful readers? Are you guys excited to see Lyla and Louis get back together, cause I am! We're going to have a lot of cute chapters after this, so I hope you're ready for those too. As always don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next week!_

33.

* * *

This was absolutely ridiculous.

And since when did Kate run so goddamn fast?

He had been ready to let Louis chase after his foolish married princess on his own, but then Kate had left the van to chase him and there was no way his girl was going to go running through dangerous New York traffic looking like the sexiest groupie alive.

So Marshall chased after her. Normally, normally he'd catch her no problem. But he wasn't in running gear. He was in his boots and his jeans and he was already out of breath. While Kate, who was in converse and leggings was booking it after Louis.

Actually, Louis was in a similar get up but his long legs were carrying him more quickly to his destination than Kate's short little legs were.

Still, Marshall clearly needed to work on his cardio because his girl never should have been able to outrun him.

He did finally manage to catch up to her, but by then they were at the fringe of the crowd for the concert. The only reason he had managed to catch up was because she had finally slowed down. The wall of people that had separated her from Louis had also been the reason that Marshall had been able to catch up. He was pushing his way through, crowd, having seemingly forgotten all about Kate.

Though to be fair he might not have known she was following him.

Kate had reached back for him the second he had gotten close. Her hand finding his and leading him through the crowd following after Louis though at a distance. But when Louis finally stopped so did she.

Marshall, breathless, stood just behind Kate. They both watched as Louis stood there in the crowd just absorbing the music, but it was someone just a little ways away that Marshall recognized.

"Look, do you see that woman in the white dress, frizzy brown hair?" he whispered into her ear.

There was a pause as Kate searched the crowd, but eventually she said: "Yeah?"

"That's her. That's Lyla."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the woman he loved and then she whispered: "He doesn't see her yet."

And then just like that, Louis' head turned. He saw her now.

Suddenly Lyla was moving through the crowd again, moving towards the front of the stage. Louis was frozen for a moment.

"Go get her," Marshall hissed, though his brother wouldn't be able to hear him.

But he must have because he had started moving again, pushing through the crowd to get to her.

"Oh my god," Kate whispered her hands flying to her face. "Oh my god it's gonna happen."

His brother was right beside Lyla now. He must have touched her, taken her hand because suddenly she went from not paying attention to him to turned in his direction.

The two stared at each other, and then she laughed, this little tinkling happy laugh.

"She's happy to see him," Kate near cried, turning around to slap Marshall's chest in excitement and to her left a woman shushed her. Kate mumbled an apology while Marshall glared at her before turning back to his brother and his princess.

Yeah, she sure did look excited to see him but uh… she was still married, wasn't she?

Together the two turned back to the music, to this little kid on a podium acting as a composer.

The music eventually ended, and Lyla practically dragged Louis away. "Yeah we're not missing this, lets go." Kate said grabbing a hold of Marshall's hand and dragging him with her.

But Marshall dug his heels in. "Do you… do you think… do you think you'll ever regret…"

Kate turned around. "Regret what?"

"Not having magic…"

He wasn't sure he could finish the sentence. He wanted to give her the world, give her everything but he wasn't sure they'd ever have this kind of romance. He didn't have to finish the sentence. Kate understood what he was trying to say immediately.

"You think we don't have magic in our relationship?"

"Well… I mean… nothing like that…" he gestured to where he could make out his brother backstage and talking to Lyla, she glanced back at them briefly before turning back to him.

"Marshall… I got an I love you in a hospital bed. I got a promise ring under the stars on a romantic swing. You've been treating me to a rom-com of a relationship since we started dating. They could make a movie out of us."

"But that's not magic…"

Kate stopped again, turning around to face him. "We do too have magic. The magic is us."

Marshall blinked his eyes. He… he hadn't thought of it that way

"Oh… well…"

"I bet you anything they don't have a relationship nearly as healthy as ours. How could they? They've been torn asunder for what? Eleven years?"

"Yeah something like that."

"Marshall, you nearly went to jail to protect me from my father. And I went to my job to accost Sophie to get you out of an assault conviction. We are literally willing to do anything for one another. Those two couldn't figure out how to tell each other they love one another for eleven years. I mean it took you two, but you eventually got it."

Marshall laughed at her. "I knew before that… you know…" he said softly and to his surprise she smiled.

"I know. I knew how you felt for me. You may not have been able to say it but you were able to show me. I knew you just didn't trust me enough to tell me, but you learned…"

"No. No. I trusted you. I did. I was afraid. That's completely different and all on me, not on you. And then… you know… you were in that hospital bed and I was scared for a completely different reason…"

"Marsh… it was a routine procedure…"

"I know that but routine procedures go wrong all the time Kate, what if it had been yours? What would I have done?"

"I think you might have killed my father."

Marshall inclined his head. "You know me surprisingly well."

Kate turned away from him and back to where Louis was seemingly crouched his head in his hands, while Lyla was talking to some black man in a newsie's cap. What the hell was happening.

"Uh… why is your brother on the ground?"

Marshall's eyes left Kate for the first time in a long while and narrowed in on Louis. Actually… why was he on the ground?

"I uh… I donni know," he whispered leaving Kate's side to go to his brother. "Hey, Lou… you okay?"

"No," he answered, his voice hoarse with shock. "I just found out I'm a father."

Marshall blinked his eyes surprised. He couldn't help it. Because he wasn't excepting that. And he was still reeling from the realization that if Louis was a father then… then… he was an uncle.


	34. Chapter 34

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: We're getting close to the end and in this chapter we get to a little bit of what Lyla and Louis plan to do about the situation, so isn't that exciting? As always don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next week!_

34.

* * *

It was official.

They had 100% missed their plane. Tickets were non-refundable so they weren't going to get their money back but Kate said she was going to make some calls about getting moved to a different flight once they knew what was going on.

Louis was still figuring everything out and Marshall wasn't about to just leave him alone. Especially since he was pretty sure his baby bro was just in shock over the whole situation.

Marshall and Kate had mostly been hanging back so they weren't in the way, but both were eavesdropping on the conversation that was going on between Louis and Lyla, and Lyla and Evan, or August, and Lyla and Mr. Jeffries, Evan/August's case worker.

This story was long and convoluted but here was what they had learned.

Lyla and Louis' one night resulted in Evan. Lyla was hit by a car while she was pregnant, and her father put him up for adoption without telling her, and then told Lyla that he had died. Lyla quit music and basically lost all meaning in her life, eventually moving in with the friend who had encouraged her to go to the party where she had met Louis.

However, earlier that year her dad had had a health scare and admitted what he had done prompting Lyla to come back to New York to look for Evan.

Evan, who had been looking and waiting for his parents his whole life, had gone off in search of them. Coming to the city where he planned to follow the music. But he was a runaway so he met unsavory characters before almost getting arrested and sent back to his boys' home. He ran away from that situation too, found a church that took him in and they took him to Julliard once they realized that he had an exceptional talent for music.

Louis admitted that he hadn't ever stopped dreaming of Lyla, that he had stayed away because he thought she didn't want him. And while originally, he had only been looking for her, a child changed things. So, if she thought he was getting rid of him now they had another thing coming.

Then Lyla asked what they were to do.

She had come all the way to New York to get her son back, she wasn't about to leave now.

Mr. Jeffries had said that they had options, paperwork to fill out, judges to see. And of course, while the road to getting Evan back would probably be quite smooth, he couldn't give him back right at that second.

There was so much to do first.

"And who are they?" Mr. Jeffries asked nodding his head to Marshall and Kate.

"Oh, that's my brother and his girlfriend, they're here with me," Louis said and just like that Kate was no longer by Marshall's side and instead inserting herself in the conversation.

"My name is Kate," she said. "I'm so very glad to meet you."

She was looking right at Lyla as she said it. The woman, who was as quiet and graceful as he remembered, took in Kate's punk rock look of the evening and quickly assumed that like Marshall, she was as wild and uncouth as he. And not the princess that she truly was.

"It's nice to meet you," she said taking Kate's extended hand.

"Might as well get to know each other now since we're practically going to be family."

"Kate," Louis growled and she shot a glance to him.

"Well it's true," she said. She then held out a hand that Marshall took immediately. He then her pull him to her side. "And this is Marshall, he's Louis brother, and I'm suspecting your soon to be brother in law!"

"Katie!" Louis cried which earned him a light cuffing from Marshall.

"No one calls her Katie but me," he reminded him with a terrible growl.

Any burgeoning argument was halted the second Lyla said: "I remember you."

She was pointing a Marshall and suddenly his Kate was smiling widely up at him, but Marshall could only think of one place that Lyla would remember him from.

"She remembers you," Kate said excitedly not knowing that this was going to end badly. Marshall tried to signal Lyla to keep it to herself but she either didn't get the signal or didn't care.

"Yes, he uncorked a whole bottle of champagne on us, took a picture of us and then he and his buddies jeered at me while I walked away."

Kate blinked her eyes as she took that in and then turned to Marshall with wide eyes of absolute shock.

Marshall faltered. "I… I hadni… we were… I was… it was… I didni have yah yet… it was my wild years… I was an asshole… yew knew that… I…"

Kate turned away from him immediately. "He won't be doing that again," she assured her. "He's quite grown up now and not as… wild."

"It's true."

"So, just to confirm, not married, right?" she asked Lyla. "This is very important… cause I don't see a ring or another man hovering around."

"No, I'm not married…" she said carefully glancing at Louis who was glaring at the two of them.

Kate, however, clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh wonderful! This is absolutely wonderful! He's been looking for you. Did you know that? He's been…"

Louis went a pale color and turned to his brother absolutely horrified. "Marsh…"

"Yeah I got her," Marshall said picking her up and turning her away from the two of them. "You're freaking her out, Katie."

"Oh I'm sorry!" she cried over his shoulder, but she was largely ignored.

"I think we should give them some space," Marshall whispered. "Maybe we should get a hotel room for the night."

"My boss is going to kill me, but yeah, I'll put a call in to near-by hotels and see what we can get. Maybe see if Louis is going to stay with us, but definitely encourage him to stay with Lyla."

She pulled out her phone and went to make the call as requested, and Marshall went to ask his brother what was going to happen at least for the night.

He decided to stay with Lyla. Which worked out fine for Marshall, who wanted the hotel room alone to play dirty guitarist and even dirtier groupie with his perfect girlfriend.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

The following morning Marshall and Kate met Lyla and Louis and Lyla's rented apartment for brunch. And for the first little bit there was nothing but small talk, but when Lyla wouldn't stop looking at Kate's repeat outfit Kate decided she needed to defend herself.

"I'm sorry for the outfit, it's all I got. I usually have more normal clothes but they had a gig last night and it was my first gig and I wanted to show support… it's silly. Anyway, I was supposed to go home last night," she said to Lyla who just smiled politely, a little embarrassed that she was caught staring.

Marshall didn't think her outfit was silly at all, in fact he really enjoyed taking it off of her last night. He was certain he put a few more rips into that ripped band tee she was sporting.

"I'm serious you two have to figure this out today, cause I have to leave tonight and I am not missing this."

Lyla laughed but Louis sighed.

"She's uh… she's serious…"

Lyla stopped laughing and glanced at Kate who was smiling at her. "Yep, totally serious. We figure this out today, no other option."

"Marsh!" Louis growled and instinctively Kate gripped the table so Marshall couldn't pick her up and cart her away, like he'd do that again after last night. Where would he cart her off to anyway? It was a regular sized apartment, and it wasn't like he was going to leave just cause she was asking questions that were upsetting Louis.

"Sorry, you're on your own."

"So… do you guys know what's going to happen. I know this is a little sudden but Lyla looks like a girl with a plan."

At that Lyla did laugh, a proper light and tinkling princess laugh. "Yes. I did have a plan, and Louis and I did have a small talk about it last night."

"Right, so what's going on."

"We're staying here," Louis said and Marshall tried to not look surprised.

"Evan's got a full ride to Julliard you see, they're calling him a prodigy and he loves music, so if he'd like to stay to finish his degree, which we would like to encourage him to do, we're going to stay here."

"And if he doesn't you guys will move back to San Francisco?"

"Yes," Louis said. "Though we have a feeling he'll be wanting to stay here."

"Makes sense," Kate said but Marshall didn't like it. He didn't want his brother to be away from him again. Not when he had just got his baby bro back.

"And what about you two?"

"Dating," Louis said, making a big show of threading his fingers through Lyla's. "For now."

Lyla blushed, the pink dancing across her cheeks, as she lowered her eyes from the table, clearly very please to have Louis back in her life.

"Well I think that's wonderful," Kate said clapping her hands. "Congrats you two, you guys have managed to figure yourselves out in record time. I mean seriously. I'm very impressed."

Marshall turned to his girlfriend, wondering if that was a dig at him. Because it took him so long to tell her that he loved her, and to give her that label. Right so he moved slowly but considering this was the first relationship he put his heart and soul in he did a very good job at it. He had been ready for kids before her too, so maybe he should throw that in her face.

He didn't of course, because that would be rude, but he really, really wanted to.

"Oh, and we spoke to Mr. Jeffries, he'll be dropping off Evan today. So we're going to do his room up."

At that Kate squealed. "Shopping!"

Both Louis and Marshall winched but Lyla shared Kate's giant grin. Wonderful the girls would go shopping and Marshall and Louis would be in charge of building the bed and any other furniture they purchased for the little tyke.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

With a lot of work, everything was ready for Evan for when he was brought to the apartment.

The boy, was a lot like Lyla in the way he was quiet and demure like her. But he had all of the Connelly looks.

He took in all of their faces carefully before saying hello to them.

Mr. Jeffries told them softly that Evan was a shy and quiet boy and just like that Kate was crying and heading straight for the boy.

"Oh you poor little boy," she said as she pulled him into a hug. Even from where Marshall was standing, he could see that Evan was uncomfortable but he turned a wide-eyed look onto Louis and instantaneously the protective dad instincts kicked in.

"Marsh," he growled already moving for Kate but Marshall beat him to it. He had to, because if Louis put hands on Kate the two of them would have a physical altercation. Marshall would embarrass his brother and Kate would be mad and he didn't want that.

"I got her," he said picking her up and pulling her away. "Sorry kid, she's a hugger."

Evan had a sort of watery smile on his face. Not a sad one but a happy one. "That's okay."

As soon as they were away the two prospective parents approached their kid. It was clear that they were all nervous about this, only because no one really knew one another.

Lyla cleared her throat. "Uh… Evan… or do you wanna go by August?"

"No, Evan's fine," he said softly.

Louis was up to the plate next. "Right… uh… me and your uncle Marsh got your room ready, do you wanna see if it's all okay for you while we sort some grown up stuff out?"

Evan clearly wanted to but he glanced to each face and didn't agree until Lyla said: "It's alright, you can go."

Once Lyla and Louis were busy with the paperwork that Mr. Jeffries had for them to sign Marshall turned to Kate.

"You have gotta stop doing that," he hissed. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I unno, I'm just excited is all. Our family is getting bigger and everything worked out for them after all."

"Do you feel like we haveni worked out or something?"

"No, it has nothing to do with us," she said with a scoff. "Come on Marshall, how often do you get to see someone's happily ever after unfold in front of you. I feel like I'm watching a Disney movie."

Well that was true she had him there.

Once they were finished signing the paperwork it was clear that Marshall and Kate would have to leave. So Kate went to talk to Lyla and Louis pulled Marshall aside.

"There's one more ting Marsh," Louis said. "I talked tae my boss about my moving out here, and he's got a place for me here to take, but it'll leave my place open back in San Fran."

"Yeah, okay?"

"I talked yah up to him, he's willing tae give yah a shot. I'm gonna give yew his number and yur gonna set up the interview, alright?"

Marshall found himself chuckling in surprise. "Really? He know about my record?"

"Yeah I told him. He's willing tae over look it."

This was a dream come true.

Marshall thanked him profusely and then both men glanced to where Kate and Lyla were engaged in a very long hug. A hug that Kate was probably forcing onto Lyla, but the other woman didn't look all that upset about it.

Louis turned back to his older brother and once again a look of worry crossed his face. Just like when they were younger and Louis wanted Marshall to help him, or protect him. He had missed being the older brother, and having that look pinned on him reminded him of that.

"Uh… yull come and visit, right?"

"Course, and yew guys will all come visit us, too right?"

"Yeah course," Louis said, though it was clear he didn't want his brother to leave either. "He uh… he'll graduate next year if he stays on track," Louis added. "Maybe we'll move to San Fran after, huh?"

"I'd love that."

Louis nodded and then abruptly hugged Marshall who hugged his younger brother back. He was clearly very nervous, so much more than he usually was. Marshall's big brother instincts kicked in immediately.

"You're gonni be okay, you know?" he whispered. "You're already a better dah then ours."

"I mean, kind of hard not to be," Louis said with a shaky grin.

There might have been more to share if Kate hadn't come over to hug Louis. This left Marshall with Lyla, who he was pretty sure didn't like him much.

"I'm… uh… sorry for my first impression," he whispered to Lyla who pulled him in for a hug. "I'll uh… endeavor to be better in the future."

"You already are," she said as she planted a kiss to his cheek.

It might have bit a bitter sweet ending, where the new family said good-bye to their extended family members who were going back to a different city. But that wasn't the full ending.

More like a hiatus. Until they could all be together again.


	35. Chapter 35

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday my wonderful readers! And we have another quite little chapter to look forward to today! We're almost to the end of the story, isn't that exciting? Only three more chapters left. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next week._

35.

* * *

Though there were frequent phone calls, sometimes daily phone calls, Marshall didn't see his brother in the flesh for a full six months.

By then Evan, who no longer went by August, was in his last year of school and only a few short months away from graduating.

Louis and Lyla were going strong. At first, he hadn't really been living with her, but had his own apartment in the same building, but he was staying over so often that she just asked him to move in. And he had just taken to being a father, like he had been preparing for that role his whole life.

They were now discussing where they wanted to live after their son graduated. Louis wanted to move back to San Francisco. Lyla didn't want to move and if they did, she wanted to go back to Chicago. This hadn't caused an argument yet, but it was about to.

They had put all that sort of family drama aside, however, for Christmas. Especially since Marshall and Kate flew down for Christmas, their first Christmas as a family. The first Christmas with his brother and his new nephew.

They had flown in early for a special concert where Evan's newest piece was being debuted.

They did regular New York sight seeing at Kate's request all the way up to Christmas Day.

They got to do the sitting by the tree and opening presents which was much more entertaining with a kid involved. Marshall was also really happy that his new nephew had liked he gift he had picked out. Which was an all wooden record player and a few of his favourite records to go with it.

Evan had been so excited he set it up immediately. He also went about scratching every single record to hear the "other" music, the music that only he could hear. Good thing Kate was there cause he might have said something mean.

Evan was like that though, he heard music in weird places, like some kind of musical savant.

It led to some really amazing pieces but the process was a little weird. But that was his nephew and he was allowed to be a little weird.

Made Lyla and Louis crazy proud though so Marshall was sure not to say anything about it.

But after dinner when Evan was off playing with all he had gotten that day, and Lyla and Kate were sitting at the table talking girl stuff, Louis and Marshall had gone out on the balcony for fresh air.

"I uh… I have a favour tae ask of yew," he asked. His accent was always came out stronger when he was around his brother. Kate mentioned that he always got really Irish when he was nervous or with his brother, and now he heard it all the time. "But yew canni tell Kate… or Lyla…"

This was because, every argument Louis got into Lyla she would call Kate. He was certain the two were bemoaning the struggles of dating a Connelly man, and coming up with plans to get their way. Kate having more practice of course, with a more volatile version of the Connelly man, had better ideas. Ideas that petrified poor Louis and scarred him one too many times.

Like the time she told Lyla to pack up Evan and disappear for a day, pretending to have exited Louis' life. Louis ended up calling Marshall in tears about not being able to find Lyla and Evan on the heels of a very heated argument. Marshall had been in the process of trying to calm him down when Kate took the phone asked if he learned his lesson and then told him where to find Lyla.

Marshall wasn't sure Louis forgave Kate for that yet.

Louis shot him a perplex looked and Marshall added: "Well yew can tell Lyla, but she canni tell Kate, okay?"

"Yeah sure, what's going on?"

"I… I'm gonna propose and I wanted yew and Evan's help…"

"Propose!" Louis thundered a little too loudly. Marshall hushed him and the two glanced at the two women who were becoming fast friends and were so busy talking over their cups of cocoa that they hadn't noticed the outburst at all.

Louis lowered his voice to hiss: "Propose? Yew?"

"Aye," he said, there was more to add but suddenly Louis was punching his arm, over and over in his excitement before pulling Marshall into a side hug by hooking an arm around his shoulder.

"Right, calm doon will yeh?"

"Sorry, sorry, I just never thought this day would come."

"Me neither, but I wanni make it musical so I'm hoping Evan can learn some instruments and yew can play guitar and sing for me?"

"Course I can, you know the song?"

"Aye, she's got this new favourite song of hers, I've got the sheet music in me bag I'll give it tae yah before we leave."

Louis nodded. "Right I'll get Evan right on the parts you want him to play. And uh… I'll have to tell Lyla but I'm sure she wonni tell Kate. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Louis said and then a shit-eating grin grew on his face. "My big bro getting married, I canni wait to tell dah, he's gonna flip!"

"No point doing dat yet, she has tae say yes first."

"Oh like that girl's gonna say no, come on now."

Yes Marshall was fairly confident that Kate was going to say yes to him, she did say she wanted to marry him, and she hadn't ever taken that promise ring off of her finger. But his old insecurities still nagged at him.

"Boys, come in here!" Kate called and for a second Marshall froze. He glanced to Louis who hadn't been as quiet as Marshall wanted him to be. She hadn't heard them, had she?

They left the balcony, joining Evan who had just come out of his room in the living room.

There, was Kate and Lyla handing out = hot chocolates and teas and coffees that had been requested. Once everyone had their after-dinner drinks in their hands Lyla glanced to Kate and then to the table.

Marshall had a feeling that Kate had done something again, and if it was bad Louis might try to throttle her with his own bare hands. If he could get past Marshall of course.

"Kate and I have been talking…"

Louis had eyes on Marshall who was wincing. Dear god, what had she done now?

"I think… I think that if we were to move," Lyla announced. "If we were to move, it would make sense to move to San Francisco."

And at that everyone was floored, except for Kate who shot Marshall a smug smile. He had mentioned the was worried that his brother would end up moving even father away from him and that it would be ideal for his brother and his new family to move closer to them. It was ultimately their decision, but clearly Kate did her job at talking San Francisco up.

"I don't have family in Chicago, and you do, Louis, but I think… I think the ultimate decision she should be made for Evan."

"No of course," Louis said and Lyla smiled to him.

"I don't care where we go," Evan said. "I just want to be with my family."

Kate shot her own smile at Marshall, knowing that if she had been beside him, he might have gotten a kiss on his cheek and her hand gripping his.

This was the best family Christmas ever. And he couldn't wait to go back to San Francisco and do it all over again with Rose.


	36. Chapter 36

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Happy Saturday my wonderful readers! We have another cute chapter here. Everything is coming together for this happy ending! As always don't forget to review so I know if you guys are liking it or not and I'll see you guys next week._

36.

* * *

They had flown in from San Francisco to New York for the weekend. It was a very important weekend as it was Evan's graduation day, so of course Kate and Marshall were going to be there.

The graduation involved playing one of Evan's newest marches and then watching that little boy walk across the stage to accept his diploma in a tailor-made graduation gown He was so much smaller than the rest of his graduating class, that he had been drowning in the robes, but they had paid to have that fixed.

And of course, as soon as his name was announced the little family unit was off their feet and cheering and clapping.

Marshall even managed to whistle, long and loud while Kate waved happily so Evan knew it was them.

When the ceremony was over and Evan was collected, they went out for dinner.

Evan smiled more, Lyla had told her earlier that day when the boys were busy bonding. He used to be quiet and would just stare at them as if he expected them to always be mad no matter what he did. But now that it had been at least a year of living with his mother and father he smiled more. He seemed more open and trusting.

He no longer worried that he was going to come home to find that his parents had left again.

And, much to Kate's absolute glee, Marshall had quickly and easily slid into the role of the cool uncle.

He was handsome, he was smart, he was a musician, the sex was phenomenal, he was good with kids and he was hers. All hers. She really had hit the jackpot in boyfriend material.

It was while they were out for that dinner that the surprise came.

Evan was telling them all about the job opportunities that he had been offered as a composer or as a conductor, and Louis was holding Lyla's hand. The two proud parents were smiling wildly at their child and hadn't stopped.

Dessert came and Louis was just staring at Lyla in a strange sort of way. She had ordered the little cupcake, upon Louis' prompting and it came with a little surprise.

A single sparkler and something even sparklier was waiting for her in the frosting.

"Oh my god."

In her excitement Katie slapped a hand to Marshalls chest that had him grunting in pain, as his brother got up only to drop on one knee beside Lyla.

"I know yur supposed tae have a big romantic speech planned, but we have waited too long for that. So… I'm gonna just ask yew. Will yew marry me?"

If it were Kate she would have thrown herself at Marshall by now. But Lyla was more reserved so she only shed a few tears, gave that weepy kind of laugh and then said: "Of course I'd marry you."

Louis took the ring out of the cupcake, let her lick the icing off of the ring and then she put it on her finger and then the two of them were making out.

Kate turned a knowing stare to Marshall. Not that she wasn't happy for the newly engaged couple, not that she was upset with Marshall or thought he was taking too long, but she was definitely wondering when he'd propose to her.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Despite having job opportunities all over the states and some out of the states, Evan picked a small independent company to compose for that was situated in San Francisco.

Which meant that Marshall's family was moving back to him and he was super freaking excited.

It also meant that he and Louis would be working together as music agents.

He was happy that his brother was going to be moving back, mainly because he wanted to yell at him. Proposing to Lyla, in front of Kate, before Marshall proposed, was he trying to one up him?

Granted he had put off the proposal he had been planning several times, but he had a good reason.

For starters, it took him a while to find a ring that he liked.

Then, when he had found the ring that he liked, he needed to wait for a contract to go through at work to get the bonus he was lined up for and to be able to afford the ring in questions.

Then that lucrative deal at work he was trying to secure took longer than expected and had derailed a lot of plans and taken up a lot of his time.

He got that his brother had a lot of time to make up for missing with Lyla and Evan, but couldn't he have waited for Marshall to propose first?

To be fair, Kate hadn't said a single thing, though he thought she might have. She didn't push him, and seemed genuinely happy for his brother and Lyla. But that was his Katie. He didn't think she'd say anything to him about that, simply so she wouldn't seem like she was being pushy.

He also knew if she was genuinely upset, she would have said so already.

Still meant that he'd have to propose soon. He just wanted it to be romantic and perfect and he already had the perfect plan for it, he just needed go through with it already.

That day, however, was moving day.

Louis had been mailing things to Marshall and Kate to hold in storage for when they moved to save on flying all of their stuff over. Now they would be renting a U-Haul to bring all of that stuff to the new house.

"So we're all practiced, by the way," Louis said from the passenger seat. Evan was sandwiched between them, though he shouldn't have been, but he was happily eating a slice of pizza and both of them were watching him carefully. Marshall was driving twice as careful to make sure his nephew didn't go flying.

"It's true, Uncle Marsh, I'm ready to play the fiddle the right way, I learnt it and everything for you."

"That's great guys, thanks for doing that. Me and the band have it down too, we'll have to do a dry run to see if we have it all together."

"Cool, can't wait!" Evan cried while Louis shot him a smile.

"Yew planning tae do it any time soon?"

"Hopefully yeah."

"I uh… I hear that Kate liked you in the monkey suit."

When Louis had said that his talent company would consider giving Marshall a job he hadn't held his breath. But Louis had come through. Marshall had been upfront about his past and they had been grateful for that. They also understood the circumstances a bit. A bit of self defence, a little bit of not being rich enough to afford a good lawyer to prove it was self defence. And they had given him a job. On a probationary period.

But he was good, really good, and within a few months he had a portfolio of clients that would only work with him and he was no longer on probation.

So Louis really had come through for him and he had never been happier at a job before.

Yes, Kate did like Marshall's new job, mainly because it put him in the monkey suit daily. They had gone out shopping and blown a lot of her money so he'd look good. She had liked suit shopping so much, and he had liked making her happy, that once he got his own paycheque, they did it again.

It was now a monthly thing to go and buy him either a new accessory for one of his suits or a new suit entirely.

"There are kids in the car Louis," Marshall chided. "Keep it PG for gadsake."

Louis and Evan just laughed at him and Marshall sat back and concentrated on driving a lot slower than he normally would, wondering what his girlfriend was doing at that moment.

**-AR-AR-AR-AR-**

Since Louis didn't want Lyla to worry about anything during this new move, he had left her in Kate's capable hands for a spa day.

Lyla had made the mistake of saying to Kate that she was worried about the move because she only knew Kate and Marshall in San Francisco. Yes, she would have the teachers at the school she was moving too, yes, she'd have Louis and Evan, but it was still scary to move away from everything and everyone she knew.

Kate's response was to introduce her to more people. Well, not people, but Kate's best friend Rose.

"Everyone needs a friend like Rose," Kate had said before the intro. And Lyla had to agree, Rose was pretty great, a little much, but a wonderful person and friend all the same.

Kate had decided to treat them all to a spa day. They had all gotten their massages and now they were sitting together in the nail treatment section getting their pedicures before moving on to getting their nails done.

"So, have you picked a day?" Kate asked and Lyla shook her head.

Louis had said that his brother was slightly annoyed that he had proposed before he managed to propose to Kate. When she asked what Marshall had said, Louis had said that his brother hadn't said anything, it was just a feeling.

So, they agreed that they would pick a day to get married, after Marshall proposed to Kate, which Louis was certain that his brother was planning to do soon. And Louis was certain his brother planned to do it before the year was out. Which was good because Lyla didn't want to wait.

But she couldn't tell Kate that she and Louis were waiting to set a date because Marshall had to propose to her first.

Instead she said: "We're trying to go a little slower, I felt like things were going a little too fast for me."

"Ah, a long engagement," Rose said. "Gurl, you do what you gotta do. Boy's waited what? Eleven years to get you guys back in his life, he can wait a little longer!"

Lyla laughed, yes, yes he could. She was worried he'd mind, but it was his idea after all, and he seemed okay with it.

"Well I gotta know when it is, cause I'm a bridesmaid and my unit coordinator is gonna kill me if I ask for _more_ time off!"

That was true too. Whoever usually scheduled her had been livid when she came back from New York a year ago, she was still hearing about it.

"Don't worry the second I know the date I will be telling you," Lyla said. "And I'll include a RSVP for you too Rose."

"Yas! Bitch I'm the best at weddings!" Rose cried. And Lyla found herself laughing. Kate was right, she might not have known a lot of people here in San Francisco but she knew enough. Between Kate and Rose she was going to be just fine.


	37. Chapter 37

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: And I have a late chapter here, I'm so very sorry my wonderful readers, I didn't mean for this chapter to be late, I've just been having a rough time at work and it wiped out all my motivation. The good news is is that this story is officially finished. This right here is the last chapter of the actual story and then next week we're getting the epilogue which is a little short but it's already written which should help me get that chapter posted more quickly next week. So don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you next week for the last post ever!_

37.

* * *

Marshall had been acting weird.

Like really weird.

Like she was a little worried he was going to break up with her. Like for real, that's how bad it was.

He was spending a lot of time with his band, which at first was great. But then he was coming home late from practices, and he never had a good reason as to why he was late. It wasn't like she was asking cause she was mad at him for being late she was just asking cause she had been curious. She liked to hear about his day even if it was mundane and filled with little nothings, she just liked to hear it so she could feel like she was a part of it, even if she hadn't been with him.

He had said that he liked to hear all about the little things in her days too, but he had been too busy to hear them lately. In fact, it seemed like they never had time to talk these days. Just hurried kisses as they left for the morning for work and moments of weary cuddling when they got home for the night.

He was jumpy around her, like he'd be texting on his phone and then freak out when he realized she was there and might have seen the screen. He kept saying it was work, but… she was starting to think it wasn't.

To be fair, now that he was the big-time talent scout and agent, he had been really busy. And oh boy did she get a kick out of sending him off to work with kiss on his cheek in those suits that made him look damn fine.

But that was also part of the problem. Her baby was a suit wearing, motorbike riding, guitar playing hotty. Of course, all the women at his office would be all over him. She bet the new woman was blonde, with big boobs, and she'd be Amazonian tall. She'd be good at things like yoga and crossfit.

Kate wouldn't even stand a chance.

She had asked Lyla, nervously, if there was anything she had noticed, or heard the brothers talking about, that might illuminate the situation. Lyla had paused at the question, suspiciously so, and then said that she had heard nothing. But she was absolutely certain there was no way Marshall was cheating on her, he loved Kate way too much to do that.

But the irrational part of Kate didn't believe her.

That night, he came home and he was twice as nervous as before. He stuttered through telling her that he had a forgotten to tell her about a gig he had that night. He knew they had a sort of date night planned where they'd eat dinner together, the first one in weeks but he had forgotten and now he was double booked. He knew it wasn't ideal but he had asked if she'd want to go with him.

And of course she wanted to go. She always wanted to go. The fact that she said yes visibly relieved him. So he had _really_ wanted her to go to this gig of his. Immediately she was filled with worries. Was he planning on breaking up with her at the gig? Was the new girl going to be there? Was this how he was going to spring it on her.

So she got up in the most attractive outfit she could manage. She looked like a brunette Sandra-Dee in all leather and a tight-fitting lace top. And of course, she curled her hair up, made sure her make up was as vampy as possible, blood red lipstick and everything. And the pièce de résistance… she wore the bra that pushed up her breasts the best.

She came out of that room and Marshall's jaw dropped.

Well at least she could still excite him.

They got to the bar that didn't seem to be very busy. She could see his band setting up, which included Louis and Evan. Then, for some reason, both Lyla and Rose were there.

He sat her down at the table that Lyla and Rose were sitting at. Both of them were smiling at her in the big, cheesy sort of way that was making her nervous. Like they were in on some big secret that she wasn't. She was starting to think that maybe she had forgotten an important date. But it wasn't his birthday or their anniversary so… she had no idea what was happening.

"Do you guys want to tell me what's going on?" she asked but they both just smiled at her and shook their heads.

Marshall leant in and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go set up, you order whatever you want, I'm paying tonight, okay?"

Ohh and her baby was paying, seriously what was happening right now? They usually rotated who paid, and it was her turn. But now that Marshall was making money, and good money at that, he kept trying to pay more than she needed him to, which was why she kept demanding the rotate. There must have been a reason for him wanting to do this, why wouldn't anyone tell her the reason?

She did note, however, as the band got ready to play, that Marshall was in a nicer outfit than the others. He was in a white shirt, one that had no holes, or rips or strategically placed stains, and his jeans were a better pair of his. So he was… basically dressed up.

But why?!

She was pleasantly surprised when the band started playing a song she loved.

_Oh the night that Paddy Murphy died, is a night I'll never forget.  
Some of the boys got loaded drunk, and they ain't got sober yet.  
As long as a bottle was passed around every man was feelin' gay,  
O'Leary came with the bagpipes, some music for to play._

_That's how they showed their respect for Paddy Murphy  
That's how they showed their honour and their pride;  
They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another  
And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died_

The second they started singing, she forgot to be worried, instead she was laughing and clapping along. They even had Evan playing the fiddle. And Marshall was just staring at her with big nervous grin on his face.

_As Mrs. Murphy sat in the corner pouring out her grief  
Kelly and his gang came tearing down the street  
They went into an empty room and a bottle of whiskey stole  
They put the bottle with the corpse to keep that whiskey cold_

She glanced over to find that Lyla was smiling happily at her and Rose had a video camera trained on her. Why wasn't she videotaping Marshall and the band? They were the ones who were putting on the show.

_About two o'clock in the morning after empty'ing the jug  
Doyle rolls up the ice box lid to see poor Paddy's mug  
We stopped the clock so Mrs. Murphy couldn't tell the time  
And at a quarter after two we argued it was nine_

Oh! Her favourite part was coming. Despite being confused and worried, she was giddily upon the edge of her seat, waiting for the best part of the song.

_They stopped the hearse on George Street outside Sundance Saloon  
They all went in at half past eight and staggered out at noon  
They went up to the graveyard, so holy and sublime  
Found out when they got there, they'd left the corpse behind!_

Kate laughed out loud. It really was her favourite part of the song. And as soon as they moved back onto that chorus she was clapping along. Loving how happy Marshall seemed to be.

_That's how they showed their respect for Paddy Murphy  
That's how they showed their honour and their pride;  
They said it was a sin and shame and they winked at one another  
And every drink in the place was full the night Pat Murphy died._

They were all staring at her. All excited and ready for something, something that was either coming very soon or about to happen.

_That's how we showed our respect for Marsh and Katie_

Wait what?

_That's how we showed them our honour and our pride;  
We never thought Marsh would settle down but his Katie's like no other  
And every drink in the place was full the night that Marsh proposed._

Kate went ramrod straight and stared at the band and where Marshall was putting his guitar down and coming towards her. They hadn't said what she thought they had said, had they?

"What… what is happening right now?" but once again she was ignored.

Marshall stood in front of her for only a moment before he put his hand into his pocket. He then dropped to one knee.

_Oh, and every drink in the place was full the night that Marsh Proposed_

The band went quiet so everyone in the whole bar could hear him ask: "Will you marry me?"

Kate had been sitting there, hand to her mouth, practically in tears. It was finally happening. He was finally ready enough to propose.

He knelt there for a little bit, for a minute and his smile sort of began to droop. He clearly expected an answer by then.

And she did answer him.

She squealed, launched herself out of the chair and into his arms. She knocked him straight to the ground covering him in kisses.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she cried as he smiled into her kisses.

"Oh good. When you paused like that, I was a little worried you were going to say no."

Kate just laughed at him. Oh lord, her say no to him? The man she loved, on bended knee asking to marry her. How could she have said no to that?

This was everything she had waited her whole life. The happiness, the love, the magic. The family she always wanted. She finally had it all.

Now she just had to add in a few kids of their own and everything would be perfect.


	38. Chapter 38 - Epilogue

Of Princes and Princesses

**AvalonReeseFanFics**

_A/N: Hello My wonderful readers, so this is it. This is the end of the story. I'd like to thank everyone who read this story, everyone who was on this journey with me. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope to see you guys on some of my other stories as well! Please enjoy the Epilogue and thank you for all your support!_

38\. AKA: The Epilogue

* * *

**Five Years Later**

The little bungalow out in Oakland was all decked out for Christmas.

The house was trimmed in multicolored winking lights, there was a blow-up Santa with his sleigh and all his reindeer on the lawn and wreath of holly on the door.

There was a Christmas tree covered in tinsel and what would be handed down family ornaments sometime down the line standing in front of the largest window in the family room. All aglow so it was easily seen to all those passing once the waning light left nothing but darkness.

There was mistletoe hanging in dark corners, streamers and banners hung in doorways and on walls. Christmas music was playing loudly, the smell of Christmas turkey and dinner rolls were in the air.

Christmas was afoot in the Connelly house.

Rose was in the kitchen with Kate, while the two husbands were downstairs in the den. It was too crowded upstairs, they had said. So, they had left the rest of the cooking to the women, and taken their beers downstairs to talk of their very important jobs and of sports and of other things the macho men liked to talk about.

The only good thing was that when they went downstairs, they took the kids with them. Which meant the two girls could gossip about their lives and their husbands and their kids, without prying ears listening in.

Rose, who had only married Thomas Copeland about eight months ago, had had a little girl they had named Lily Kaitlyn Copeland. Kate was her godmother, and one of Thomas' friends had been named her godfather. The marriage had been hasty because Rose was pregnant at the time but Thomas had been planning to propose anyway. They just wanted to be married before the baby came.

Mostly to shut up Rose's very Catholic and Conservative mother.

Kate's hasty marriage, on the other hand, had been because she couldn't wait to marry Marshall Connelly and little bit because she hadn't wanted to give him the chance to get cold feet. Though he had insisted that there was no possibility of that.

They had been married four years ago, only three short months after he had proposed. It was a tasteful ceremony done outside in the Garden of Shakespeare's Flowers, with all their family and friends in attendance. Just this year they had had their first child.

A son they had named Kevin.

A son who loved to listen to her sing, a son who couldn't fall asleep unless she sung Lava to him. A son who was going to be the spitting image of his father when he grew up and just as much a heart breaker.

A son that Marshall had taken to being a father to like a fish took to water.

So, the girls got their cooking done, and set the table, and then spent the rest of the time trading stories and talking about what they liked about motherhood and what they didn't.

Kevin was only a couple months older than Lily and they were expecting them to either be best friends forever or to eventually date one another.

Either option would be great.

There came a terrible screech from downstairs and though both mother's straightened, Kate knew that was her son. She'd know his scream anywhere.

Usually she'd intervene by now, she'd be down the stairs demanding her son, because he really only screamed like that when he wanted her, or he was hurt. But Marshall had requested that she not do that specifically so he could learn to give his son all that he needed. He still illogically worried that he wasn't a good enough father, but she didn't think that a all.

"Should we go check?" Rose had asked but Kate shook her head.

"We need a break, let the men handle it," she said with a smile. "Besides, if it's really bad Marsh will just…"

She almost got that out of her mouth before she heard feet on the stairs. She turned to where Marshall was appearing their squalling son in his arms a worried look on his face that Kate couldn't help but smile at.

"I swear I didni hurt him but he's wailin like I've whacked him. I'm tinking that he wants you," he said as Kate stood to accept her son.

The second she had him in her arms the kid stopped crying and laid his head on her shoulder. Marshall scowled, not so much at them but at this turn of events.

"Yah see, I swear, the boy hates me."

"Aw don't say that," Kate chided just as the doorbell rang. "He's probably just tired, I'm going to try and get him down."

Marshall was sure to press a kiss to his wife's cheek as they passed, she going for the second floor, he going to the door.

He already knew who it was going to be. He opened the door and right away Louis had his arms open to hug his brother. He was coming in with Lyla and Evan who had sprouted up as if love were the best to nurture to a growing boy. He was probably going to be taller than Louis, getting his height from the other Connelly's in his family. Something Louis would no doubt be silently bitter about once it happened.

They traded Merry Christmases and hugs. Then Lyla was handed off to the kitchen with Rose while the boys headed back downstairs to join Thomas who had also come up to hand off his daughter to her mother, seeing as he didn't want her to be the only girl in that guys group downstairs, nor the only baby.

Things had been going well for Louis and Lyla. Louis coming back to San Francisco might have derailed Marshall as then his placement wouldn't have been needed, but the company they were working for was so happy with Marshall that they had made room for the two agents in the same office. And it was a lot of fun working with his baby bro and going for lunches together on their slow days.

Lyla was a music teacher and loving her job and her children. She also had continued to play the cello both at home and every now and then she would put on a concert, or play with a very special philharmonic, though the cello was part time and something she did for fun now.

Evan had landed a job as a composer and was now creating soundtracks for movies and their trailers, though more recently he had branched out into .

When Kate came back from attempting to put down Kevin for a nap, which had failed, she found Lyla with Rose, holding onto Lily. Lyla was a little baby crazy at that moment as she was trying for another child with Louis, wanting a little girl if possible but would be happy with anything.

She was having a bit of trouble though, and if she hadn't conceived by the new year, they were going to start looking into fertility treatments.

For a long while the girls traded stories, took turns holding Lily. Eventually Kate had to go and pick up Kevin as he had gotten fussy and hadn't napped as long as she would have wanted him to.

As soon as he was brought down, he was passed off first to his dad and then to his Uncle who was already fishing for that _favourite uncle_ title regardless of being the only uncle, he was then passed to Lyla who just loved holding babies. Kate would have been foolish to notice the way Louis seemed to glow at the sight of Lyla holding a baby. He clearly wanted a baby of his own, though Lyla was clear that he wasn't pushing her on it. No doubt because they were having trouble and he didn't want her to think she was letting him down. The Connelly men were thoughtful like that.

With everyone arrived, they gathered around the table, the babies put in high chairs by their mother's. Evan put on the newest piece of music he had composed, a Christmas melody of his own creation to play under the hum of everyone talking.

Next year they were planning to either have the Connelly Patriarch fly down to San Francisco with them for Christmas or for the Connelly clan to go up to Ireland to see him.

But right now all that mattered was that their family was sitting around the table with Christmas dinner in front of them, each of them currently living out their happily ever after. Princesses and princes finally having found one another after a very long time.

THE END


End file.
